The White Aura
by Zeckromizder
Summary: Ash has a strange dream the day before getting his starter, but what he gets is a Pokémon that he never expected. And: "What is albinism, Professor Oak?". Harem
1. A Boy Named Ash

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK WITH A STORY THAT IS GOING TO REPLACE "THE AURA OF THE CHOSEN ONE". I NOTICED THAT OTHER STORY WAS (ALTHOUGH GOOD) TOO VERY QUICK PASED, EVERYTHING WAS GOING TO FAST FOR ANY KIND OF DEVELOPMENT. SO I WANT TO TAKE MY TIME WITH A STORY AND DEVELOP EVERYTHING THAT IT MAY HAPPEN. THIS IS THE COMPLETE FIRST CHAPTER. I WAS GOING TO GIVE YOU A SIMPLE PREVIEW, BUT I KNOW THAT IT WILL NOT BE THE SAME WITHOUT READING THROUGH EVERYTHING. NOW, NOT ALL OF THEM ARE GOING TO BE ALBINO IN THE STORY. LEGENDARIES, FOR EXAMPLE, ARE NOT GOING TO BE ALBINO (EXCEPT FOR ONE. IT IS ALREADY DECIDED, AND IF YOU GUYS CAN GUESS IT, YOU ARE ABLE TO PICK ANY POKEMON THAT SATOSHI[ASH] IS GOING TO JOIN HIM AS HIS THIRD POKEMON.). ALSO ONLY POKEMON FROM THEIR RESPECTIVE REGIONS ARE ABLE TO BE FOUND IN THEIR REGIONS. MEANING THAT NO ONE IS GOING TO FIND A CATERPIE IN KALOS OR A SEVIPER IN JOHTO. ONY DOING ONE EXCEPTION AND IS WITH SATOSHI'S STARTER POKEMON, AND IS BECAUSE OF REASONS THAT I MAY OR MAY NOT EXPLAIN. SO... LET'S GO!**

* * *

 **Capture 1 – A Boy Named Ash**

In a big stadium, a battle was occurring. Two monsters were battling each other, each given an order from a human standing in the end of the arena. This… is a Pokémon Battle!

Pokémon have been, from the beginning, spoken of as friends and partners to the humans, helping them with various tasks from constructing buildings to exploration. Many people take Pokémon with them on a journey to gather Badges and to compete in the various Pokémon League as Trainers, using them in battle against Pokémon both owned by other Trainers and found in the wild.

On one corner, is a light purple, quadruped Pokémon. It has several darker purple spots across its body. It has large, spiny ears with teal insides, narrow black eyes, and a long snout with two pointed teeth protruding from the upper jaw. It has a ridge of toxic spines on its back, and a long, pointed horn on its forehead. The horn is harder than diamond and capable of secreting poison on impact. Its short legs have three claws on each foot. This is a Nidorino, the Poison Pin Pokémon.

On the other corner, is a dark purple, bipedal Pokémon with a roundish body. It has red eyes and a wide mouth that is usually curled into a sinister grin. Multiple spikes cover its back, and it has large pointed ears. Its arms and legs are short with three digits on both its hands and feet. It also has a stubby tail. This is a Gengar, the Shadow Pokémon.

Nidorino tries to hit the Gengar with **Horn Attack** , but unfortunately Gengar is able to dodge those attacks.

"Nidorino begins the battle with **Horn Attack**!" The announcer finished saying, and as soon as he finished saying those words, Gengar jumped over Nidorino, stomping on his head in the process.

"Gengar is going to strike back and ohh! There it is! The **Hypnosis**!" And what the announcer said was correct. Just as Gengar landed on the field it turned around and pushed his hands forward, emitting some kind of sound waves that made Nidorino sleepy.

Just as the Nidorino landed on the floor asleep, he was returned by his trainer.

"Ohh wait, Nidorino was recalled! Who will the trainer choose next!" The trainer grabbed a Pokéball and threw it towards the field. Gengar, seeing the Pokéball in front of him, jumped back to avoid the upcoming Pokémon.

And what came out resembled a giant chain of gray boulders that become smaller towards the tail. It has a rocky spine on its head and a pair of black eyes right beneath it. This Pokémon has a magnet in its brain that serves as an internal compass. Its body absorbs many hard objects, making its body very solid. As it grows older, it becomes more rounded and smoother, eventually becoming similar to black diamonds. This is an Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon.

"And it's an Onix!" Onix roared at the Gengar as it tried to bite him, but Gengar jumped aside.

All this was seen by a young boy standing in his room, excited to see a Pokémon battle.

This young man was wearing a white and blue short-sleeved jacket with gold trim, white collar and sleeves, a dark teal T-shirt, blue jeans with light blue cuffs, black and white sneakers with red dots, green fingerless gloves with light green borders and a red and white cap with a green stylized "L". This young man is Ash and his dream is to become a Pokémon Master.

"And now that I'm ten, I can get my Pokémon License" You see, young boys and girls that want to become Pokémon Trainers, must be at least 10 year old to finally be one. Those new trainers are able to choose from three Pokémon: a Bulbasaur, a Charmander, or a Squirtle.

"…And I'll become a Pokémon Master!" Ash said while extending his right hand to the front with a plastic Poké Ball, in which looked a lot like the Pokémon Voltorb.

"Ash! Go to bed!" A feminine voice was heard from the outside of his room, making Ash freeze in slight fear, letting the Poké Ball look alike go as consequence.

"Yes mother…" Ash sighed. Even though he was still excited to become a Pokémon Trainer, he didn't want to make his mother angry at him, so turning of the T.V., Ash made his way to his bed and turned the lights off before getting in bed.

"I'm going to be the best… Like no one ever was…" Ash murmured with his right hand stretched out. Unknown to him, his adventure is going to be an eventful one.

* * *

 **Next Day**

The Pokémon were waking up, Pidgeys were flying all around chirping and singing. People were awake and had already began to start their day… All except one, Ash. However, unknown to anyone, Ash was having an interesting dream.

* * *

 **Ash's Dream**

He looked around the prairie, and was happy to see many kind of Pokémon. He played with all of them, although his favorite is a Pokémon he has never seen before. But suddenly, everything started to turn pitch-black.

"Ash…" A voice talked to the nervous kid that had been playing with all the Pokémons. And before Ash could even question the voice, he heard the voice talk again. "The Trial of the Rainbow has been impost upon you. Succeed in this by capturing the White Lining" The voice added, making Ash confused. Trial of the Rainbow? White Lining? What did that ever mean?

But before he could even say a word, he was expelled from his dream and into the real life.

* * *

 **Ash's Dream End**

Ash woke up with a gasp. His body was sweaty and his hands were trembling a bit. He was in his pajamas, in which were green with yellow lining on the sides. He got up from bed and did all he had to do before heading for breakfast.

"Hello dear" His mother, Delia, saluted her son with a loving smile. She has brown eyes and brown hair. She mostly wears a pink short-sleeve jacket with a yellow undershirt, a purple skirt, and light green shoes. She already took of her yellow apron and hanged it on the kitchen wall.

"Hey mom" Ash answered back, but she noticed something weird about her son.

"Are you alright Ash?" He had to hold back a shiver hearing his name. While Delia is a great mother, when she used his name instead of a nickname, it was because she was angry or was worried about him. Looking at her he notice that, fortunately, it was the latter.

"I'm fine mom… Just a strange dream I had" Delia hummed as she walk toward the table.

"You better finish quick dear, the Professor isn't going to wait for you forever" Delia said smiling, and that was when Ash finally was fully awaken.

"I'M LATE!" Everyone in Pallet Town could hear the voice of a desperate young man. Said young man ran out of his house, stumbling upon his mother's Pokémon.

This Pokémon is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon with a round, white body with a magenta spot in the middle. Its light pink arms and legs are connected to its body by magenta spheres. Its knees have small, white coverings. There are magenta pads on the tips of its white fingers, and its dark blue feet curl upward at the tips. Blue growths resembling clown hair extend from the sides of its pale pink head, and there are magenta circles on its cheeks. Its jaw is curved inward, resembling the mouth of a wooden dummy. This is a Mr. Mime, the Barrier Pokémon.

"Sorry Mimey! I'm in a hurry"

"Mime Mime…" The Mr. Mime, also known as Mimey, sighed as she watched her mistress's son ran in the distance towards the Pokémon Laboratory.

* * *

 **With Ash**

Ash was running up a hill. His legs were tired but he wasn't going to give up just yet. He had to get his first Pokémon, his first partner. Sooner than he expected he arrived at the Professor's Lab and began to knock the door over and over again.

"Professor! Professor!" Ash shouted desperately, he has waited for a long time and he wasn't going to wait another year to become a Pokémon Trainer. He wanted to become one right now!

"Coming…" An elderly voice could be heard from the Lab. It sounded more sleepy than normal, but Ash knew it was this way. Not all excited, except when it was about Pokémon.

The door opened and it revealed a middle aged Pokémon professor with gray hair and sports a light maroon polo shirt underneath his lab coat. He wears a brown belt supporting his beige pants along with matching brown loafers. This is Prof. Oak, Samuel Oak, famous Pokémon Professor throughout the entire Kanto Region, including the Orange Island.

"Ohh, Ash… You're here" Prof. Oak's voice changed radically from bored to a hint of excitement. He was glad that Ash didn't came late like he expected.

"Can I choose my Pokémon now Professor?!" The excited Ash's eyes glitter, trying to convince the middle aged professor. The professor gave out a sheepish laugh as he let Ash enter his Lab. Ash hurried to a stand where there were three Poké Balls forming a triangle. But before Ash could choose the one he wants, in which is a Charmander, he was stopped by the professor.

"Sorry Ash, but even you arriving at the coordinated time, there were two boys and one girl that came way earlier than you did and took the remaining starters" Ash's hopes began to crumble to dust after hearing this. And it could be seen on his heart broken face. "But luckily for you Ash, I was given a Pokémon yesterday and I think that he is perfect for you" And in an instant, he was grabbed by an ever-happy Ash.

"Where is it?! Where is it?!" Oak couldn't help but let out a smile. Ash reminded him about Delia when she was younger, even though Ash got his physical appearance from his father.

"Alright, alright… Let me look for his Poké Ball" With that Oak, left Ash to ponder on what kind of Pokémon he was going to be given. Maybe it was going to be that Pokémon he dreamed about.

If he recalled correctly, the Pokémon was a small, white, canine Pokémon. It has black legs and torso, a white tail, and a gray collar. It has rounded bumps on the backs of its forepaws. It has a black "mask" and red eyes. It was standing on its toes instead of its entire foot. It also has two black appendages that hang down from its head.

Ash didn't know the name of the Pokémon, but he was attracted to this Pokémon. Like… He is going to be his partner or something.

Ash then turned to see Prof. Oak with a white and black Poké Ball, the white replacing the red color and the black replacing the white.

"This Pokémon was in my front door yesterday. I don't know who let him there, but I think that he would be the best partner for you Ash" Oak said releasing the Pokémon from it's Poké Ball. Ash's eyes widen at seeing the exact same Pokémon he dreamed about.

"It's you…" Ash muttered with widen eyes as he approached slowly the white Pokémon.

"This Pokémon is a Riolu, Ash" Oak said showing Satoshi a picture of a Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon, but instead of being white in color, the one in the picture was blue in color.

"Professor Oak…"

"Yes Ash?"

"Why is this Riolu's fur is white and that Riolu's fur is blue?"

"A good question Ash. You see, we regional professors had found that Pokémon, like humans, can get the rare genetical disease called Albinism. We professor don't know what this means for Pokémons. Does this trait makes them stronger? Weaker? We finally have one to study, but I think that he should go with you" Oak explained what he knew. He also told him that there were only 37 Pokémon known to have this genetical disease and all the professors want to know what biological changes does it give to the Pokémon.

Ash was marveled at this. Only 37 Pokémon that were like Riolu, that the professors knew of,… It was amazing.

"I've decided…" Oak looked at Ash with a curious gaze. "I'm going to capture all known Pokémon that have this… uhhhh"

"Albinism, Ash"

"Yeah that! I'm going to catch all the Pokémon that have that!" Prof. Oak sweat dropped noticing that Ash didn't even attempt to try and say the word.

Ash, who still was in front of Riolu, smiled as he extended his hand at the Emanation Pokémon. Riolu, although shy at first, grabbed Ash's hand with his own, and suddenly a soft wind was felt by the entire Kanto Region. The epicenter… The handshake between Ash and the Riolu.

"Congratulation Ash! If you wish to give your Pokémon a name you could do it. Think that Riolu is the specie and the name that you give him is his given name. You don't want to call everyone of your Pokémon by their species' name, right?" Prof. Oak said, catching Ash off guard.

Trainer looked into his first Pokémon's eyes.

"Ri Riolu olu Ri!" Ash's eyes widen. He understood his Pokémon and with what he understood, he already had a name.

"His name is going to be…"

* * *

 **A/N: AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! NOW I'M USING THE JAPANESE NAMES ONLY FOR THE CHARACTERS AND THE POKEMON'S SPECIE. THE CITIES, THE MOVES, ABILITIES, ECT... WILL HAVE THEIR ENGLISH NAME. ALSO IN THIS STORY SATOSHI WILL GET OLDER. SO DON'T EXPECT FOR HIM TO TRAVEL WITH ALL OF HIS COMPANIONS, I PERSONALLY THINK THAT TAKESHI (BROCK) AND KASUMI (MISTY) ARE HOLDING ASH BACK FROM GETTING THE KNOWLEDGE ON SURVIVING IN THE WILD AND MANY OTHER THINGS THAT HIS ANIME PERSONA (BECAUSE THERE IS AN MANGA PERSONA OF SATOSHI) DOESN'T REALLY KNOW OR JUST DOESN'T CARE. I ALREADY HAVE A NAME FOR HIM, SO PLEASE DON'T ASK ME TO: "NAME HIM THIS" OR "NAME HIM THAT". IT IS ALREADY DECIDED, FOR HIS STARTER AND FOR HIS FIRST CAPTURED POKEMON. YOU COULD RECOMEND ME A POKEMON THAT IS FROM THE FIRST GENERATION. IF YOU DO PLEASE GIVE IT IN THIS FORMAT**

 **POKEMON SPECIE/NAME/FOUND WHERE/CAPTURE WHEN**

 **ANYWAYS, DON'T FORGET TO FAVORITE AND FOLLOW. REVIEW SO THAT I CAN KNOW HOW YOU GUYS FEEL ABOUT THIS AND SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **EDIT: MADE THE POLL'S CHANGES**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**

 **Capture 2 - The Prismatic Appearance?!**


	2. The Prismatic Appearance!

**… DAMN... I'M BACK AND I ALREADY HAVE A CIVIL WAR IN THIS STORY. I'M NOT CHOOSING SIDE SINCE IT COULD BE SEEN AS FAVORITISM, BUT IF YOU HAVE A DILEMA BETWEEN EACH OTHER, DON'T BRING IT TOWARDS A STORY AND TRY TO RESOLVE THE PROBLEM WITH EACH OTHER. THERE IS ONE THINK I WANT TO COMMENT ON THOUGH... I HAVE SEEN MANY POSTS RELATED TO POKEMON (GAME AND ANIME ARTICLES) AND IN EACH AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM I HAVEN'T SEEN THE WRITER OF THE ARTICLE SAY "the pikachu". I EVEN HAVE AN EXAMPLE AND IT IS TAKEN FROM THE TWITTER ACOUNT OF THE OFFICIAL POKEMON (LET'S GO!) PAGE. AND I QUOTE: "There goes Pikachu! Let us know if you managed to spot this familiar yellow balloon in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade today!" I END MY QUOTE. THE BALOONS ISN'T ASH'S PIKACHU SO WHY IS IT CAPITALIZED? BECAUSE THAT IS THE CORRECT WAY TO WRITE IT.**

 **ALSO DECIDED TO UPDATE THIS ONE TODAY SINCE I DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TODAY. BUT NEXT UPDATE IS GOING TO BE DECEMBER 3, SO WATCH OUT FOR IT.**

 **NOW THAT I GOT THAT OUT OF MY CHEST, I HAVE TO SAY THAT ONLY ONE ASKED ME FOR A POKEMON AND I HAVE TO SAY THAT IT IS A GREAT IDEA! ALREADY SENT HIM/HER A PM JUST TO HANDLE SOME OTHER THINGS THAT I HAVE TO DISCUSS WITH HIM REGARDING THE POKEMON OF HIS CHOICE. ALSO, I RECCOMEND TO YOU GUYS TO READ AFTER THE FINAL AUTHOR NOTES... IT MAY BRING SOME HINTS ON WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN. ANYWAYS... LET'S GOOOOO!**

* * *

 **Capture 2 – The Prismatic Appearance!**

"His name is going to be Kobalt" Ash announced with determination in his voice as he looked at the now named Kobalt, who had a small smile on his face. The trainer and Pokémon duo stared right into each other, and you could see a lot of similarities in both of them.

"Kobalt, hmm… What a interesting name. How did you thought of it?" The professor asked, not noticing (or forgetting) that Kobalt talked to Ash before the boy announced his Pokémon's name to the professor.

"He told me professor. I understood him, didn't you heard him when he said that his name is Kobalt?" Ash questioned. He understood his Riolu, why didn't the Professor heard what Kobalt say?

"Outstanding…" The professor muttered as he grabbed a machine and began to scan Ash. "If my theory is correct you, Ash, have the power of Aura in you veins. You are able to become an Aura Guardian. I have never seen one before, but you Ash… You are going to revolutionize the future of Pokémon!" The bored tone was substituted by a jovial tone, as he rambled on and on as he searched for something.

Ash couldn't believe it! He… An Aura Guardian!? He didn't know what to say. It was said that there was a tribe full of Aura Guardians in the past, but something happened that suddenly, the tribe was wiped out of existence.

Kobalt was jumping in joy all around Ash. His trainer is going to become an Aura Guardian in a far future! For Pokémon it was always an honor to become a partner for an Aura Guardian! And knowing that only Pokémons like him where the only one that his trainer was going to capture was more than he could count on!

"Well Ash…" Prof. Oak appeared once more in front of Ash. "I'm giving you this Pokétch Plus" The professor handed Ash the item, and the young man marveled at it.

The Pokétch resembled a watch, but said watch is more advanced than any ordinary watch. This Pokétch was silver in color. The screen covered most of the watch, only the two red buttons on the left side of the screen cover part of the screen. The watch has a black belt that is able to wrap around the wrist of the trainer.

"What does it do Professor Oak?" Ash asked, but still excited to receive this kind of technology.

"There are a lot of functions in this watch Ash, so listen closely" Oak remarked as Ash nodded. "This Pokétch is able to analyze a Pokémon like any ordinary PokéDex. It also allows you to change your Pokémon whenever you want, for example: if you have the max number of Pokémons, in which is six, and you wish to change one of them for another you have here on the ranch, you are able to do so, without going to the Pokémon Center. It also has a map installed, and the map will changed depending on which region you are located. There are a lot more applications that the Pokétch, but I'll leave it to you to find which other app your Pokétch has" Prof. Oak explained, making Ash's eyes shine in excitement.

"Thank you professor!" Ash thanked the very famous professor.

"No problem Ash… Now here you have ten Poké Balls and Kobalt's Poké Ball. And enjoy your journey" Oak said as he watch Ash and Kobalt run out of his Lab.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

After saying goodbye to his mother, in which kept asking Ash if he had everything on his backpack, Ash and Kobalt ran into the route that was just outside of Pallet Town. Both of our heroes had big smile on their faces, happy to be in each other company. They kept running until they found a Pidgey in the grass trying to find food. Ash looked at Kobalt and both nodded in understatement.

"Kobalt use **Quick Attack**!"

The Pidgey didn't have a chance to react, because Kobalt had already attacked him with a very fast attack. His little body was surrounded by a whitish energy, signifying that he just used a moved.

The Pidgey fainted just as the Pokémon finished skipping through the ground, until a tree stopped the Pidgey.

"… That was quick" Ash muttered with a sigh as Kobalt joined him at his side. They kept walking forward for a little while as they found a cliff looking towards the horizon. Both Ash and Kobalt where at awed with what they could see.

The sun was setting, only half of the sun was visible. The trees decorated the nature. Pidgeys could be seen flying from Ash's left to his right. There were only a few clouds in the area. All in all, this is a perfect view of nature.

"Wow" Ash finally voiced his awe as he reclined on the tree that was next to him. And although he could understood what his Riolu tried to say, Kobalt just talked in his language. But then, suddenly he felt a gust from behind. Ash and Kobalt turned around to see what it was, but then they got shocked at what they saw.

"Ri!" Kobolt exclaimed. But Ash understood what he said: "Ho-Oh!".

Ho-Oh is an avian Pokémon resembling a phoenix and a peacock. His feathers are predominantly gold and red, with yellow tail-feathers, a white underside, and green feathers at the tip of its wings. Ho-Oh's feathers were cutting the wind as if it was nothing, traveling through the air with minimal effort. Ho-Oh has a green stripe on its neck, a yellow beak, black rings around its red eyes, and a feathered, yellow crest on its head in which shined thanks to the sunset that illuminates it. Ho-Oh's wings are prismatic, causing it to trail a rainbow behind it. It has darkly colored feet and legs with four toes and long talons. Ho-Oh's head was tilted backwards a bit, watching as one of his feathers fell towards the boy. Ho-Oh is the Rainbow Pokémon

Ash followed the majestic bird with his sight, unable to keep his eyes off this legendary bird, but then he noticed something falling slowly towards him. As he got closer, he saw that it was a feather, Ho-Oh's feather.

The prismatic feather shined brightly as it fell to Ash's hand. The color of the feather is everchanging. But the main colors are red, green, yellow and white; but it also shined a blue, orange and even violet tints. Ash looked at the feather and then at the horizon and made a decision that he will never regret.

He will be the best, like no one ever was, or ever will be!

"Let's go Kobalt! Let's search for our friends!"

"Ri Riolu!"

Turning around and with a jump, our heroes continued on towards their next destination; as Ho-Oh continued on flying down his path. A grin, or something similar to a grin, was plastered on the Rainbow Pokémon's beak. The majestic bird knew that he was going to be the best. So the only logical thing was to give him a test. The First Trial!

The Trial of the Rainbow!

* * *

 **A/N: WOOOOO! THAT WAS A GREAT BEGINNING... I THINK. HOPE THAT THIS WAS ABLE TO TELL YOU MORE THINGS ABOUT WHAT ELSE IS GOING TO HAPPEN. IF YOU DIDN'T GET IT BY NOW THEN KEEP TRYING TO GUESS WHO IS THE ONLY ALBINO LEGEND. REMEMBER THAT YOU ARE ABLE TO DECIDED HIS THIRD POKEMON. AND EVEN IF I LIKE THAT IDEA, IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT THE POKEMON'S IF GOING TO BE THIRD. ALSO THERE IS A CHANCE THAT IT ISN'T GOING TO FOLLOW THE ANIME'S CANON STORYLINE. I DECIDED TO MAKE SOME CHANGES IN UPCOMING UPDATES THAT I THINK IS GOING TO CHANGE YOUR VIEW ON EVERYTHING THAT YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN. ANYWAYS HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT, DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW AND FAVORITE. REMEMBER TO REVIEW SO THAT I MAY KNOW HOW I CAN IMPROVE, AND PLEASE... DON'T START THE CIVIL WAR...**

 **EDIT: CHANGED SOM DESCRIPTIONS.**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**

 **Capture 3 - The White Emergency**

* * *

The view came back to the cliff that Ash and Kobalt where staring at Ho-Oh on, or more specifically, the tree that Ash reclined on. It was dusk now, so it couldn't be seen normally, but there was a darker shadow that the ones that were there. This shadow, got out of it's hiding place, revealing itself.

The shadow is a gray, bipedal Pokémon. His body was revealed bit by bit. The area around its face resembles that of certain headgear such as a helmet with three horn-like protrusions on top. It has a bulb on each arm as well as a collar that wraps around its neck. Its eyes were closed, as if meditating. But then he opened them, orange eyes with yellow pupils. Above each eye is a spot that is the same color as its pupils. It has two trails of shadows coming out from behind its legs. This is Marshadow, the Gloomdweller Pokémon.

Marshadow just glanced around the area. He could feel the aura of the Rainbow Hero but, unfortunately, he couldn't find him.

"shadow…" The Pokémon sighed at he vanished from sight a second later.


	3. The White Emergency

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK AS PROMISED. AND NOW THAT I HAVE FINISHED ALL MY COLLEGE EXAMS, I AM FINALLY ABLE TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN. AS YOU GUYS COULD SEE, IN THE POLL THAT I MADE YESTERDAY AS TO WHICH LANGUAGE SHOULD I WRITE THE NAMES AND POKEMON SPECIE AND NAMES... ENGLISH WON. I DON'T LIKE THAT SO MANY WOULD VOTE AGAINST THE JAPANESE, SINCE I SAW IT AS SOMETHING DIFFERENT, BUT CHOICES WERE MADE AND I ALWAYS TRY TO KEEP MY WORD. (NOTE: SAID ALWAYS TRY). SO... LET'S GOOO! (IF YOU STILL DON'T GET THIS, THIS IS REFERENCE TO THE POKEMON LET'S GO GAMES)**

* * *

 **Capture 3 – The White Emergency**

Ash and Kobalt walked down the road on their way to Viridian City, but they decided to rest for the night as it was dangerous to wander in this forest, or any forest, at night. Ash was sitting near the campfire that he and Kobalt made. He was checking all the things that his watch is able to do. He was amazed at how many applications this small watch has!

Right now, he asked Kobalt if he could scan him with the PokéDex application, in which Kobalt nodded in confirmation. The Dex came to life in a blue light, quickly scanning Kobalt.

"Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. Riolus are able to sense the aura around them. Doing so, they are able to foresee the movements of their opponents without even seeing them. They are also able to sense emotions utilizing their aura.

This Riolu's information:

Given name: Kobalt

Owner: Ash

Gender: Male

Typing: Fighting

Height: 2'01"

Weight: 41.6lbs

Abilities: Steadfast and Inner Focus (Unlocked), Prankster (Locked).

Traits: This Riolu has Albinism. I'm unable to say what this trait brings to this Riolu.

Known Moves: Foresight, Quick Attack and Endure (Unlocked), Blaze Kick, Bullet Punch, Vacuum Wave and Sky Uppercut (Locked)."

Ash and Kobalt blink at the same time. To give this much information was even better than a normal PokéDex. A normal PokéDex would only tell you about the Pokémon that is scanning, however this PokéDex, Ash's PokéDex, described everything!

"Wow… I didn't know that you were that strong Kobalt!" Ash said in amazement as Kobalt just nodded, still a bit shocked about the information that it revealed.

"Ri Ri! olu Ri lu lu Riolu!" Kobolt said, making Ash nod. He understood what he had to do, and what Kobalt proposed. Training! So without backing down, Ash and Kobalt went on to train near the camp site they had made for themselves.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

Ash had just finished his breakfast, in which was a Berry Sandwich, and all he could think of was the results that they got from their training the day before. Kobalt was able to learn various new moves and even unlock two of his locked moves. Kobalt looked strong, like any normal Riolu that Satoshi couldn't find any difference between his Riolu and any other Riolu. What he did found out when they woke up, was that Kobalt was easily burning his fur. Ash predicted that it could be the sun, since humans that had albinism have very sensitive skin… Hey! He knows somethings… He just decides to act more carefree.

Anyways… after making note of this and sending it to Professor Oak, Ash made their first meal of the day!

"Ri!" Kobalt roared out in delight. He was eating the same as Ash, and although it was common for humans to eat this ever so often, only a small amount of Pokémons are able to experience the delight that is going down the mouth of this albino Riolu.

"Alright! Let's keep on moving Kobalt!" Ash said with happiness as Kobalt just nodded as they put away everything they had out into his backpack.

Suddenly, they heard some rustling. Both reacted quickly and got ready to defend themselves, their facing the other way as they guarded each other. The rustling stopped for a moment, when a Pokémon came out of the wood injured. Noticing this, Ash and Kobalt, went to the side of this Pokémon and where amazed at which Pokémon was.

This Pokémon is a quadruped, canine Pokémon. It has white fur with black stripes along its back and legs. The fur on its muzzle, chest, belly, and tail is gray-colored, as well as an additional tuft of fur on top of its head. The Pokémon's coat is noticeably longer on its chest and tail. It has red eyes, a black nose, and large, round ears. Its forepaws have two visible claws, while its hind paws have three toes each. Each paw has a gunmetal gray pad. This is a Growlithe, the Puppy Pokémon.

Ash wasn't just shocked that a Growlithe, a Pokémon that isn't found in this area, but that this Growlithe has the same trait as Kobalt, albinism. But they quickly frowned seeing the injuries it had.

His front a back legs had gashes all around. His fur looked dulled and burnt, as if he hasn't receive any treatment because of trait. His right eye is swollen and is getting worse by the minute. This Growlithe was on the verge of death and Ash wasn't going to allow this!

Grabbing the Growlithe, he ran towards the exit of this road. Kobalt was running beside him while using his aura to sense his surroundings to protect his trainer and the injured Growlithe. The albino Growlithe slightly opened his good eye, and his red eye could see Ash clearly. Giving a soft growl, the Growlithe went and relaxed once more.

Luckily for them they were nearing the exit of the woods. They could see the sign that said: 'Welcome to Viridian City! The Gateway to Indigo Plateau'. They could also see the Pokémon Center just a bit beyond the sign. They ran a bit faster, but unfortunately he was stopped by a police officer, a woman police officer, that was standing near the entrance of the Pokémon Center.

"Officer, please let me through. This Growlithe isn't going to survive for long!" Ash pleaded as he tried to ran past the officer. The policewoman looked at the white Growlithe. Thinking that it was a normal Growlithe, she panicked at seeing the state the Puppy Pokémon was in. Letting the boy go to the Center, she commanded another officer to watch the entrance and exit of anyone, and to register each and every person that wanted to enter or exit the city. She followed the boy towards the Center, only for one reason. Because of her weakness towards Growlithes.

She loves them. She has three Growlithes as partners and she loves them dearly. She can't see a future when she doesn't have them in her life. So seeing this Growlithe like that made her imagination run wild.

Arriving at the Center, she could slightly overhear the conversation between the boy and the nurse.

"…You got to help him Nurse Joy!" The boy was slightly crying at this point. The officer could see that Joy's skin became even more pale than usual. A Chansey ran as quickly as she could with a stretcher in hand. Putting the Growlithe in the stretcher, Joy and her Chansey went straight into the Emergency Room.

This was her time to get all the information that she needed to know. So she went towards the boy who pleaded to her to let him through.

"Excuse me…" Ash looked back and noticed that the officer that let him pass through was talking to him.

"Uh… Thank you for letting me through. Nurse Joy said that if I had arrived a minute later, the Growlithe would have died" Hearing this, made the officer, in which name is Jenny, pale beyond possible.

A Growlithe's death… She couldn't live it down if, that because of her, a Growlithe would've died. So she was happy that the Growlithe was going to survive another day.

"I'm… glad. That is indeed very good news" She said with a small smile on her face.

"So… What did you want at the entrance of Viridian City?" Ash asked, making Jenny widen her eyes slightly at this.

"Yes… that. I just need your license or PokéDex to confirm something and your good to go" She said as she watch the boy search for something in his watch.

"This Pokétch Plus belongs to Ash. Ash's been a trainer only one day. His starter, an albino Riolu, was given to him by Professor Oak. He and his Riolu found the albino Growlithe in the woods as they made their way towards Viridian City" The Pokétch Plus spoke, informing the officer of everything that she wanted to know. Wait… Albino?

"Ash, is what your watch said true? What you just saved was an albino Growlithe?!" The shocked voice of Jenny wasn't lost to Ash. Hell, he could even see her shocked face and her body was trembling ever so slightly.

"Yeah… Kobalt, my Riolu, is an albino too" Ash motioned towards his Riolu, as the Pokémon waved at her.

Jenny was amazed at this. Never in her life would she expect to see an albino Pokémon, let alone two. She was brought back by the voice of Joy which was calling for Ash.

"Excuse me, I have to see what happened to the Growlithe" With that Ash left and went straight towards the nurse of Viridian City.

Arriving to said location he could see Joy standing right next to the room the Growlithe was in. The hallway he was in, had a one way screen which allowed visitors to see the status of their Pokémon. Ash looked at the room and saw two Chanseys monitoring the Growlithe and giving him some medication. He also saw all the cables that were connected to his body. The machine were keeping the track of this Growlithe's vitals, and they seem to be normal as of now.

"Ash," The boy looked towards the nurse, in which gave him a sweet smile. "The Growlithe is going to make a full recovery tomorrow morning. He is the only Pokémon in this area with this severe damages on his body, so we are giving him all of our attention" Ash sighed in relief at hearing the news. He wondered if albino had a healing factor on them. You see, those damages where for at least two days of rest in the Center plus two more without doing any sort of training, but to be completely recovered by the next day was something else.

"Thank Nurse Joy. Can I see the Growlithe? Stay by his side at least. He may not be my Pokémon yet, but I'm going to asked him if he wishes to join my team" Joy smiled at this and just nodded, letting Ash stay by the Growlithe's side.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

Late at night, the Growlithe opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was all the cords attached to his body and a machine that was making some beeps ever so often. He also noticed that all the pain he had was gone. His legs didn't hurt as much as it used to and he could see well with both his eyes. But what was strange for him was for this human, in which he didn't recognized, laying there near his bed with his head looking to the other side. But what he did recognized was his scent.

This was the boy that saved him.

"lithe…" The albino Puppy Pokémon sighed as he kept staring at the trainer sleep near his bed with a Riolu sleeping in the bed near his trainer. And the Riolu was an albino just like him, although he didn't know that he was an albino yet.

He contemplated on having his savior as his trainer, but then remembered who did this to him and gave a soft whimper. He didn't want to suffer once again, but something told him, in the back of his mind, that he should join this boy on his adventure.

With his resolve on his mind, he closed his eyes once more and fell asleep on the bed, trying to recover the rest of his energy.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

Pidgeys were flying all around as a new day began in Viridian City.

Ash, being a sleepy person, was shocked when he saw that he woke up at six in the morning. Maybe, being on this adventure made him more cautious of everything around him. He yawned and stretched at the same time, waking up the Growlithe and his Riolu up. Both looked at him, one looked at him with enthusiasm, Kobalt, and the other looked at him with apprehension and curiosity, the Growlithe.

Moving closer towards the Growlithe and telling Kobalt with his hand to let him handle it, he put his hand on top of Growlithe's head and began to pat him.

"Hey, Growlithe. I'm Ash and this is my partner Kobalt" Ash introduced themselves. The Growlithe was slowly trembling, but much to his shock, the touch of Ash calmed him down.

"I have a dream, and I want you to be a part of it" This caused the Growlithe to look at him with more curiosity, even tilting his head a bit. Ash giggled readjusting his hand to keep petting the Growlithe.

"You see, what you and my partner have is a special trait. You have uhhh" Ash tried to remember, but thankfully his Pokétch Plus came to the rescue.

"Albinism. Albinism is the "congenital absence of any pigmentation or coloration in a person, Pokémon or plant, resulting in white hair and pink or red eyes in mammals"."

"Yeah, that" Ash said with his right hand massaging his neck. The Growlithe looked at himself in disgust. He was abnormal. That's why his parents left him. That's why he had to suffer so much from trainer to trainer. And he was just a pup!

"And when I first saw Kobalt, I felt this bond towards Pokémon that have this trait, although I haven't seen any other as of yet. But seeing you in that state that you were… I couldn't imagine any kind of Pokémon in that state of course, but seeing you made it feel worse" Ash tried to explain himself to the Growlithe, while the Growlithe looked at him with hope.

Hope for a new beginning.

"What I'm trying to say is that I want you in my team. To become the best! Will you want to help me achieve my dream?" Ash asked.

"lithe! Grow Growlithe!" The Growlithe said in enthusiasm. He was finally accepted. He will show everyone. He is going to become the strongest Arcanine there is going to be!

"Thank you… Ambrose" Ash said as he grabbed a Poké Ball from his backpack and had the now named Ambrose tap it. Instantly capturing it, Ash let it out once more.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

They had finally check out Ambrose of the Center and continued on to explore the rest of the city before resting up for the day.

* * *

 **A/N: SO HERE YOU HAVE IT. AND BEFORE YOU QUESTION ABOUT THE NAME THAT I GAVE TO THE GROWLITHE, READ WHAT IT MEANS: "IMMORTAL. BRITISH MILITARY LEADER AMBROSIUS AURELIANUS WAS PROBABLY A PROTOTYPE FOR LEGENDARY KING ARTHUR". SO WITH KNOWING THAT I THOUGHT THAT THE NAME ALSO SOUNDED POWERFUL AND THE MEANING OF THE NAME GO WELL WITH ARCANINE BEING THE LEGENDARY POKEMON. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? IS IT BETTER? LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS, AND DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW AND FAVORITE. AND SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**

 **Capture 4 - The Aura's Awakening!**


	4. The Aura's Awakening

**HEY GUYS! BACK AGAIN TO THE SECOND UPDATE OF THE DAY! I KNOW THAT THIS IS GOING QUICKLY, BUT WANTEDF TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW AS TO WHERE I HAD WRITTEN AS OF NOW. FROM WHAT I CAN SEE, THIS IS ACCEPTABLE AND GIVES A BIT OF MYSTERY TO THE STORY, BUT ENOUGH OF ME RAMBLING... LET'S GOOO!**

* * *

 **Capture 4 – The Aura's Awakening!**

Ash and his two Pokémons where at the Viridian Pokémon Center's training ground. The training ground was divided in two Pokémon Fields; one was usually for mock battles and the other one was for unofficial Pokémon battles. Ash was currently using the mock battle training ground, since he was training his new Growlithe named Ambrose.

Ambrose is, to his knowledge, a very shy but loyal Growlithe. He expected the loyal part of him, but he has never seen a shy Growlithe. Most of them were loyal to a fault, but it seems that Ambrose's past, in which he didn't know yet, made him this way.

He had told Kobalt and Ambrose to have a five minute break before continuing on their training, and they just nodded and started to talk to each other. He smiled at his two albino Pokémon. It made him want to continue on this recently made dream! Seeing Pokémon with similar traits be able to talk and fight alongside each other… He couldn't help but sigh and give a small smile at the sight.

Ambrose was, to the lack of better words, jumping around the field in complete happiness. Most of the time, he was collected and cool acting, but now… seeing him like this told him that he was still a growing pup. A pup that needed him to be his guide, his friend. A friend that is able to help him through every problem he or Kobalt may face.

Suddenly, Ash started to get a headache. He falter a bit, swaying to the side for a bit. Fortunately for him, his Pokémons noticed and quickly went to his side. He gave a small smile once more, before his headache got worse and fell down unconscious.

Panicking, Kobalt told Ambrose to search for the nurse as he kept watch over their trainer. Seeing Ambrose nod and running towards the Center to get Joy, Kobalt sat near his trainer, meditating. You see, meditating allowed Kobalt to access his aura easier. Using his aura to detect anything around them, he felt the Pidgeys flying around, but nothing that could harm his trainer.

Minutes later, Kobalt felt Ambrose's aura enter his sensing field. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was followed by the nurse that healed his new friend.

"Oh my!" Nurse Joy exclaimed with her hands both covering her mouth as she saw the fallen trainer. Calling for her Chansey, she started to check Ash's symptoms. She noticed that his heart rate and pulse were normal, and she frowned for a bit. She had to get him inside to see what was happening.

Once her Chansey arrived, they got Ash on the stretcher Chansey brought with her. They ran towards the Center saying: "Sorry!" or "Excuse me!".

Once they were able to bring Ash to the Emergency Room, Joy began to do a complete analysis on Ash. What she found was so shocking that she let her board drop to the floor.

* * *

 **Pokémon League Tower**

Near the Indigo Plateau, there was a large tower with no more than fifteen floors. The tower was colored in a royal blue, with white and gold linings decorating it. The entrance had two statues looking at each other. This was The Pokémon League Tower, the tower where most of the time Gym Leaders, Elites and Champions reunite for their meetings. There were other towers like this one all around the other regions, but this was the first tower ever created, so they made most of the important meeting here.

Currently, on the top floor, was an old man working on some paperwork. This old man was dressed in a red suit with black pants and black shoes. He could wear his favorite blue cap since he was at the tower, so his white hair could be seen. He also had a lengthy white beard. This is Charles Goodshow, the President of the Pokémon League.

He was finally ending with everything that he had to do with work and was just about to relax when the phone started to ring. Giving out a sigh, he grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello. This is Charles Goodshow, President of the Pokémon League. How can I help you?" Charles answered with the protocol, as he sipped from his coffee. Even if he was the president, he had to represent to league. If he behaved badly, then he couldn't ask other to be humbled or answer the phone correctly.

"Mr. President! I'm the Nurse Joy from Viridian City. I'm calling you on urgent matters! An Aura Guardian has been found!" Whatever he had on his mouth was spit out in shock.

"An Aura Guardian?! Are you sure my dear?" He asked shocked. This… This was something that could change everything! He must go there right now! If he was able to train the Aura Guardian and get him to Rota…

"I'm sure sir, I did the complete analysis the first time and I couldn't believe what the results said. So I did is again just to check it with the first one and it gave the same results"

"I'm going right now. If he asked to be discharged from the Center, tell him that you still need to watch him for a while or think of something"

"Yes, Mr. President" And with that the nurse hanged up.

Goodshow had his hand on his head thinking on who to bring with him to meet the first Aura Guardian, but he couldn't think of anyone who could accompany him to meet him.

The Elite Four of Kanto are on vacation until the Indigo Plateau Conference that is realized each year. The Champion was investigating a case and was unable to attend this matter. He didn't know who to call. Until…

"Of course! It's the only way to get him to become better! If what the tabloids said is true, we need him now more than ever. And I must give him that Pokémon, he will be the only one able to use her properly" The president made his call with his own personal cellphone, as he looked for the Poké Ball he needed.

"This is Nurse Joy of the Kingdom of Rota. How can I help you?"

"Yes this is Charles Goodshow, President of the Pokémon League. Can you transfer this call to Lady Ilene? An Aura Guardian has been spotted"

* * *

 **Time Skip; Viridian Pokémon Center**

"Uggghh… What happened to me?" He asked as he tried to sit down, but was immediately stopped by his own two Pokémon.

" **Master!** "

" **Alpha!** "

Was the response of both Kobalt and Ambrose, respectively. Ash blinked his eyes two time. He was not shocked because he could understand them, but that was it. Understanding them was the only thing he could do, not be able to out right hear what they were saying! And what the hell were they calling him master or alpha! He was his friend and companion! Not their slave master or anything of that sorts of things!

"Guys, please don't call me master or alpha. I feel like I'm abusing of you guys and I would never do that" Ash said with a small smile, showing them that he had nothing to hide from that statement. But most to his shock, they both shook their heads.

" **I'm sorry Master, but I'm unable to do as you say. We Riolus and Lucarios always call our trainers this way. But since most humans, except Aura Guardians like you, don't understand us, we talk like this** " Kobalt said in a regal manner, bowing to Ash as the raven haired boy tried to stop his first partner from bowing.

" **Alpha is Alpha! Ambrose isn't going to stop calling Alpha, Alpha. As Kobalt said, we Growlithes and Arcanines have packs, and the alpha of our pack is the one that is in charge of the pack! Since Alpha is in charge of Kobalt and Ambrose, the Alpha is Alpha!** " Ash had to blink once more at hearing Ambrose talk in third person. It was weird at first, but he could understand both of them.

They are already have their thoughts sorted out and wouldn't budge on it no matter what. So releasing a sigh, Ash just accepted that they called him this way.

He looked around, noticing that he was in the Emergency Room. He tried to sit down, to take everything of, get changed and go to Pewter City, but unluckily for him Nurse Joy decided to enter the room.

"Oh no you don't" She told Ash as she forced him down on the bed once more. "I haven't finished doing checkups on you and I still haven't found out what made you fall unconscious, so if you are able to wait a little while I'll try to see what is your diagnosis" Leaving no room for any kind of argument, Joy got out of the room leaving Ash there with his eyes widen like dinner plates and both his albino Pokémon shock to disbelief.

"Damn… I didn't know that Nurse Joy was this controlling…" Ash said as Kobalt and Ambrose both nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: I HAVE A PETITION FOR YOU GUYS... NOW THAT ASH IS FINALLY ABLE TO CLEARLY HEAR POKEMONS, I WANT YOU GUYS TO TEL ME HOW WILL HIS POKEMONS ADRESS HIM AS? LET IT IN THE REVIEW SECTION SO THAT I CAN REED YOUR IDEAS (IF YOU ARE WILLING TO PART WITH THEM OF COURSE). ALSO, I'M STILL WAITING FOR YOU GUYS TO ANSWER THE QUESTION FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER: WHICH IS THE ONLY EGENDARY POKEMON THAT IS GOING TO BE AN ALBINO? NO BODY, BUT I MEAN NO BODY HAS EVEN TRIED TO GUESS THE ANSWER TO THIS QUESTION. THE REWARD IS THAT YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO BE ABLE TO CHOOSE WHICH POKEMON ASH WILL RECEIVE... THE NEXT CHAPTER! SO PLEASE, IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE THIS CHAPTER QUICKLY, THEN YOU MUST TRY TO ANSWER.**

 **THIS ARE THE RULES:**

 **1\. ONLY ONE CHOICE PER USER, MEANING THAT NO GUESTS WILL BE ABLE TO PARTICIPATE (SORRY YOU GUYS THAT ARE GUESTS, BUT I'M NOT ABLE TO TRACK OR EVEN PM YOU GUYS IF YOU GET THE ANSWER CORRECTLY).**

 **2\. IF YOU WIN AND I PM YOU TELLING YOU THAT YOU'VE WON, THE POKEMON THAT YOU MUST CHOOSE MUST BE FROM THE FIRST GENERATION.**

 **SO LEAVE YOUR REVIEW SO THAT YOU CAN GET THE CHANCE TO WIN AND HAVING THE CHANCE TO HAVE THE POKEMON THAT YOU WANT IN THE STORY, BUT ALSO THE CHANCE TO KNOW WHICH IS THE ONLY LEGENDARY THAT IS GOING TO BE AN ALBINO. FORGOT TO TELL YOU GUYS TO FOLLOW AND FAVORITE IF YOU LIKE, LOVE OR EVEN ADORE THE STORY. AND WILL BE SEEING YOU GUYS AFTER YOU'VE ANSWERED THE QUESTION.**

 **HINT: IS FROM THE FIRST GEN!**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**

 **Capture 5 - The Decision**

* * *

Marshadow was outside the Pokémon Center, trying to decide if he should go in and stay besides the Rainbow Hero and the Chosen One or just let things be. He could see a strange carriage and a fancy limousine park in front of the Pokémon Center. This act, made him decided on his decision. He will protect the Rainbow Hero and the Chosen One if necessary, so he had to hide in the Hero's shadow from now on. This had to be enough… for now anyways.


	5. The Decision

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK ONCE MORE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! NOW AFTER I ASKED THE QUESTION LAST CHAPTER NOT A LOT OF PEOPLE TRYIED TO ANSWER THE QUESTION, BUT THERE WAS A WINNER! WELL TECHNICALLY THERE WHERE TWO SINCE THE FIRST ONE THAT ANSWRED IT CORRECTLY SENT ME A PM WITH THE ANSWER AND THE OTHER ONE WAS THE FIRST TO WRITE IT ON THE REVIEW SECTION. AND SINCE I WAS IN A GREAT MOOD SINCE I FINISHED MY FIRST SEMESTER OF COLLEGE AWARDED NOT ONLY ONE, BUT BOTH OF THEM. OBVIOUSLY THE SECOND ONE THAT ANSWERED THE QUESTION GOT MORE LIMITATION'S BUT IT WAS NOTHING THAT THE USER COULDN'T HANDLE. THE ANSWER TO THE QUESTION IS... MEWTWO! I MEAN WHO IS THE ONLY LEGENDARY POKEMON THAT IT IS CREATED BIOLOGICALLY? HE COULD HAVE HIS DNA ALTERED AND HAVE ALBINISM EASILY. ALSO SINCE IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE LEGENDARIES IS A PLUS. ANYWAYS... LET'S GOOOO!**

* * *

 **Capture 5 – The Decision**

Ash was waiting on his bed, as Kobalt and Ambrose talked with each other. He smiled slightly at this, once again remembering those thoughts that he had earlier this morning. He wanted to scan Ambrose with his PokéDex, but didn't want to interrupt him from his talk with Kobalt. So without telling either of his Pokémon, Ash pointed it towards Ambrose, and the PokéDex came to life.

"Growlithe, the Puppy Pokémon. Growlithes are extremely loyal that they won't move unless told so by it's trainer. They are also good with their sense of smell, they are so good that they are able to locate something that have been lost for about five days.

This Growlithe's Information:

Given Name: Ambrose

Owner: Ash

Gender: Male

Typing: Fire

Height: 1'09"

Weight: 37.4kg

Abilities: Intimidate and Flash Fire (Unlocked), Justified (Locked)

Traits: This Growlithe has Albinism. Albino Pokémon have a very sensitive skin and must not receive a lot of sunlight.

Known Moves: Bite, Roar, Ember, Leer and Odor Sleuth (Unlocked), Close Combat, Burn Up, Morning Sun and Double Kick (Locked)"

Ash gave out a low whistle after hearing all of this. Unfortunately for him, Ambrose heard the whistle and thought that Alpha needed his help. So with a big jump, he landed just on Ash's stomach.

"Gah!"

" **Ambrose is sorry Alpha! Ambrose didn't know! Ambrose is sorry Alpha! Please forgive Ambrose!** " Ash gave out a slight chuckle hearing his Growlithe beg for forgiveness.

"It's alright Ambrose… It was an accident. They can happen" Hearing this made Ambrose admire Ash even more than before. His eyes had stars for pupils as his tongue could be noticed from the right side of his mouth.

Ambrose then started to lick Ash, making the raven haired boy yelp in astonishment

Kobalt sighed. While Ambrose tended to be calm and collected around everyone, only Ash could bring out his puppy side. The side that needed all the attention that it needed as a pup.

Suddenly the doors opened, making Ash and his two albino Pokémon look at the ones that would enter his room.

He quickly noticed that the President of the Pokémon League, Charles Goodshow, entering the room with Nurse Joy and another woman.

This woman is wearing a light purple dress that hugged her entire body. From her waist to her hip, the dress was colored white with unnoticeable line going vertically to mark the dress. At each end of the dress it had a purple lining. She was also wearing a beautiful sapphire pendant that hanged from her neck.

This woman was a little more pale than Nurse Joy. Her wavy pale-blonde hair had a shine that he couldn't describe. She also had two streaks of hair hanging over her shoulder and reaching her waist. Her emerald eyes looked at him with a burning curiosity.

"Ummm… Hi?" Ash said, confused as to why Charles and the woman, who looked like she could be a queen, came to see him.

"Greetings Ash" The woman stepped forward. "My name is Ilene and I'm the Queen of the Kingdom of Rota" Hearing this made Ash pale beyond recognition. "I wish for you to join my kingdom and to join my army as the first Aura Guardian in many years" She added making Ash make two things.

The first thing he did was sigh in relief. He really thought that he was in trouble, not knowing what he did because he just started his adventure two days ago! How could he do something in two days?!

The second thing… Well…

"No thanks" This made Charles pale and Queen Ilene to frown.

"Why not Ash? Don't you see that being in the army of Rota is a huge privilege?" Her sweet smile was making Charles, Kobalt and Ambrose tremble in slight fear. But not Ash, in which made the queen frown even deeper.

"I can't accept Queen Ilene. How can I become a Pokémon Master is I'm in charge of staying to protect a Kingdom? I want to explore the world, find new Pokémon, spend time with Kobalt and Ambrose" When he said those names, he signaled towards his Riolu and Growlithe respectively. "And I wouldn't be able to catch more Pokémons like them" Ash stated making both newcomers into the room pause what they were doing. Meaning that Charles stopped from trembling and Ilene stopped frowning.

Charles had to give it to him, the boy knew how to get out of things if he needed to. Never in his life has he seen someone rejected and giving such an amazing response in return to make the other person freeze in thought or just thinking about what else that person could do. Although he has done it several times, it wasn't like this one.

Lady Ilene, however, was smiling on the inside while her face portrayed a emotionless mask. She was happy that the boy didn't let anyone control him, in which made him a greater help for Rota to acquire in the future. But she thought that the experience that he would gain on the castle training under some of the most incredible soldiers that existed in the Rota as of yet would make him better that to gaining experience while traveling. She could see the unmoving soul that was presented in front of her. A boy that would change everything in his path just to be the best.

"Very well" Lady Ilene sighed making Charles widen his eyes and Ash smile.

"But Lady Ilene, are you sure that you will do nothing? I mean we must help the first Aura Guardian since Sir Aaron! We can't let his prowess be left alone" Charles argued, clearly frightened that he couldn't help in the prophecy.

"Of course not Charles, what do you think of me?" Ilene gave the president a smirk before looking at Ash once more. "How about this… You can travel Kanto, finish all of your Gym Battle and compete in the Indigo Plateau, but when you finish everything… you must come to Rota for training. Rota is the only place where an Aura Guardian can be trained properly, and although we don't have any Aura Guardians currently in the army… Our soldiers are trained in the same way an Aura Guardian is" Ilene stated making Ash freeze in thought and Charles sigh.

"Take the chance, my boy. You aren't going to find any other place to train your gift at" Charles lied, trying to convince the boy in joining. He knew that Ash could go to Iron Island and be trained by an actual Aura Guardian, but for the prophecy to take route, he must make Ash go to Rota and train.

Ash was thinking about all of this. He knew that Charles had lied to him at the end there, but he could sense nothing but the truth form the queen. He really wanted to master his powers, and he was also given a chance to continue on traveling before heading towards Rota.

"I accept then, but on one condition"

"Yes?"

"You must find trainers that are able to train me and my Pokémon. If I'm going to be the best, they are going to be the best" Ash stated making Kobalt and Ambrose widen their eyes for a bit before both of them nodded in return.

Kobalt felt weak, and it wasn't because he was ill. He felt like he couldn't progress faster. He wanted to be the best by Ash's side. The strongest Lucario to ever walk the world. A force to b reckoned with. He could feel Ash's determination, and he will respond to them back in everything he had.

Ambrose knew that he could become stronger! His dream was already to become the strongest Arcanine there is, or would ever will be. But hearing that Ash was going to help him accomplish this, made his resolution even stronger. He would not disappoint Ash, ever!

"Well it's settled" Charles said with a smile on his face. "Ash, before I forget, take this Pokémon. Seeing you with two albino Pokémon, made me think about letting you this girl in this Poké Ball" The president added, giving the Poké Ball to Ash, in which let the Pokémon out.

What came out was a Pokémon that has a round body covered in white fur. Poison was oozing from all over its fuzzy body. A pincer-like mouth, stubby forepaws, and a pair of clodhopper feet are visible through its fur. There is also a pair of gray antennae sprouting from the top of its head. However, the most prominent feature on its face are its large, red eyes. This is a Venonat, the Insect Pokémon.

" **Huh? Who let me out? Is it feeding time?** " The curious female voice could be heard, but Charles, Ilene and Joy only heard: "Veno nat nat Venonat"

"It was me Venonat" The Insect Pokémon turned around to see the raven haired boy with two albino Pokémon at his side.

" **You two are like me?!** " The Venonat asked in glee as she jumped towards the other two and started to nuzzle them, after making her poison stop oozing of course.

" **Stop it! Only Alpha is able to touch Ambrose that way** " Barked Ambrose with authority. There was the Ambrose that Ash knew. It was like a switch with him.

To anyone that talked to him, he was a captain. Someone you have to give respect towards to or you will feel pain. But when Ash was the one near him or talking to him, it only existed the pup that was his Growlithe.

Kobalt on the other hand didn't say anything preferring to stay quiet and bore the female Venonat until she stopped nuzzling onto them, in which in fact worked.

" **So your my new king?** " Her curious nature was showing. Ever since she could remember, she would ask to the humans all kind of stuff, although they couldn't understand her. Ash frowned at what she called him, but took it under it as nature telling her to do so, just as Kobolt called him Master and Ambrose called him Alpha.

"Yes I'm your new trainer. Name's Ash"

" **I am Ellenor. I will try to be of help, my king** " The Venonat known as Ellenor said tilting her head down a bit before jumping towards Ash's lap.

"Thank you for giving Ellenor to me Mr. Goodshow. I'll take good care of her" Ash said making Charles smile before waving good bye and heading towards the exit. Nurse Joy followed him after telling Ash that he was good to go when he felt the need to go.

And then only Ilene, Ash and the three Pokémon stood in the room.

"I can't wait to see the day when you arrive at Rota, Ash" Ilene smiled before making her way towards the exit.

"… What a strange day…" Ash muttered before lying down on the bed and falling asleep, leaving his three Pokémons talking. None noticing that Ash's right arm shadow was slightly darker than normal, it then gained yellow pupils before it disappeared and his shadow returned to normal.

* * *

 **A/N: YUP WELCOME ELLENOR THE VENONAT! THE USER Thunderfang447, THE FIRST ONE THAT ANSWERED THE QUESTION CORRECTLY, REQUESTED THAT THE GIVEN POKEMON SHOULD BE VENONAT. I HAVE DONE HER BACK STORY YET, BUT AS YOU COULD READ SHE IS GOING TO BE A VERY CURIOUS POKEMON. GETTING ASH AND THE OTHER TWO IN TROUBLE IN FUTURE ADVENTURES. ALSO I HAVE SOMETHING TO ADD. I WILL NOT BE PAIRING ASH WITH ANY OF THE ALOLA GROUP. WHY? READ THIS. IF I'M GOING TO MAKE ASH OLDER AND I'M GOING TO START EVERYONE AGE FROM WHERE THEY FIRST APPEAR IN THE ANIME, THEN WHEN ASH ARRIVES AT ALOLA... HE WILL BE (SPOILER FOR FUTURE) 21-22 WHILE THE ALOLA GROUP WILL BE 10-12 MAYBE MAXIMUM 13-14. THE HAREM WILL BE CHOSEN CAREFULLY, IF THERE IS A HAREM AT ALL... HMMM NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT... SHOULD DO A POLL OF THIS? LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE REVIEW SECTION AND IF I SEE THAT YOU GUYS WANT ME TO MAKE A POLL FOR THIS, WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP I WILL BE MAKING THE POLL. UNTIL THEN, DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW AND FAVORITE IF YOU LIKE THE STORY AND AS ALWAYS... I'LL BE SEEING YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!**

 **EDIT: GUYS I FORGOT! I'M DOING SOME FANMADE MOVES FOR ASH'S POKEMONS! EXAMPLE FREEZING CLOSE COMBAT IN WHICH IS A COMBINATION OF ICE PUNCH AND CLOSE COMBAT. OMINOUS SILVER IN WHICH IS A COMBINATION OF OMINOUS WIND AND SILVER WIND. IF YOU GUYS ARE ABLE TO HELP ME WITH OTHER COMBINATION AND/OR IMPROVING THE NAME OF EACH COMBINED MOVE, IT WILL SURELY HELP A LOT IN THE FUTURE.**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**

 **Capture 6 - Gust in the Forest**


	6. Gust in the Forest

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS AMAZING STORY IN WHIC I THINK I EVEN BETTER THAN MY OTHER STORIES AT THE MOMENT. I INTEND TO RE-WORK ON EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER OF MY OTHER STORIES TO MAKE THEM MORE SIMPLE TO FOLLOW, BUT AT THE SAME TIME GIVING YOU ENOUGH KNOWLEDGE ABOUT WHAT IS HAPPENING. NOW, IF YOU DIDN'T GET IT FROM JUST THE TITLE OF THE CHAPTER, THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE BASED ON PIDGEOTTO! USER Omega2217 WAS THE OTHER ONE THAT GUESSED CORRECTLY AND HE ASKED FOR PIDGEOTTO. I ORIGINALLY DIDN'T WANT TO ADD ASH'S PIDGEOT SINCE HE ENDS UP RELEASING HER, BUT SINCE HE ASKED FOR IT, I OBLIGE. OBVIOUSLY I'M NOT SAYING THAT I'M AGAINST THIS, SINCE IT GIVES ME SOMETHING TO WORK WITH, BUT I'M JUST TELLING YOU GUYS THAT THIS WASN'T WHAT I HAD IN MIND TO DO. IT ENDED BETTER THAN I GIVE CREDIT FOR AND EVEN MADE A BIT OF A BACKSTORY ON PIDGEOTTO. SO... LET'S GOOOO!**

* * *

 **Capture 6 – Gust in the Forest**

Ash woke up from a sudden pain he felt on his stomach. His eyes noticed that all three of his Pokémon where looking at him with curious eyes.

" **Is my king alright?** " Ellenor asked tilting her head (body) to the side a bit. Ash was about to answer, but-

" **Of course Alpha is! Alpha is very strong and is not easily hurt by Ellenor, Kobalt or Ambrose** " Ambrose stated in a 'as a matter of fact' tone.

" **Ahhhh** " Ellenor nodded understanding what Ambrose meant while Kobalt just facepalmed and shook his head from side to side. Seeing this made Ash chuckled slightly, making the three albinos look at him.

"It's alright guys" Ash stated, starting to sit down on the bed. His Pokémon leaving his stomach in the progress. "I think is time to head to our adventure!" This gained a roar of approval of all of his Pokémons.

Ash stood up and looked at the nearby mirror that was there and nodded seeing that he was at least presentable and not looking like a nobody. He was about to exit, but suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Ellenor"

" **Yes my king?** "

"Will you allow me to scan you with my PokéDex? I just want to see how strong you are at the moment and what I can do to make you even stronger" Ash said making Ellenor nod.

" **But what about Ambrose, Alpha? Alpha hasn't scanned Ambrose yet!** "

"Ambrose… I scanned you yesterday"

"… **Alpha did?** " Ambrose asked while tilting his head.

"Yes Ambrose, sorry that I didn't asked you when I did, but you looked so concentrated while talking to Kobalt that I just scanned you" Ash apologized.

"… **Huh, would Alpha at least tell Ambrose later? Ambrose really wants to know what Ambrose is able to do** "

"Of course Ambrose, of course" Ash said. "Now…" He added while pointing his Pokétch at Ellenor.

"Venonat, the Insect Pokémon. Venonat are able to use their eyes as radars able to find food or escape from their predators. The ooze that fluids out of their body is very poisonous, and is one of the reasons why many other Pokémon try to avoid them. And when there a big light, Venonats are attracted towards the light.

This Venonat's Information:

Given Name: Ellenor

Owner: Ash

Gender: Female

Typing: Bug/Poison

Height: 2'6"

Weight: 54.6lbs

Abilities: Compound Eyes and Tinted Lens (Unlocked), Run Away (Locked).

Traits: This Venonat has Albinism. Albino Pokémon have a very sensitive skin and must not receive a lot of sunlight.

Known Moves: Tackle, Disable, Foresight, Supersonic, Confusion, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Stun Spore and Rage Powder (Unlocked), Baton Pass, Morning Sun and Toxic Spikes (Locked)"

Everyone, minus Ellenor, blinked and looked at her.

" **What?** " The Venonat asked making her fellow albino drop to the floor, twitching. Ash chuckled and recalled both Ellenor and Kobalt into their Poké Balls.

"Come on Ambrose! We'll talk about what the PokéDex told me about you while walking towards the Gym" Ash said making the Growlithe nod.

* * *

 **Time skip; Viridian City Gym**

"It's closed! Come on!" Ash wasn't in a very good mood. All his excitement went down the drain when he and Ambrose arrived at the Gym and saw a note on the door saying that it was closed for maintenance.

" **It's alright Alpha! Alpha, Ambrose and the others can go towards the next Gym and when we come back, Alpha will be smarter and Ambrose be stronger!** " Ambrose said trying to motivate his Alpha once more.

"Hmmm… You're right Ambrose! If I want to be the best, then I must never falter!" Just then, his Pokétch started to ring, the phone application coming to life.

"Huh? I wonder who could it be?" Ash answered, not knowing what was coming for him.

"ASH!" Said boy fell down on his but, near Ambrose.

" **Alpha!** " Ambrose got near him and began to tuck his body with his head. " **Is Alpha alright? Shall Ambrose deal with whoever made Alpha fall to the ground?** " The Puppy added making Ash shake his head.

"It's alright Ambrose… It's just my mother see" Ambrose looked at the watch his Alpha had on and could see a brown haired woman.

"Why didn't you call me when you arrived at Viridian City?! I told you to call! Where you alright? Did you eat? Did you change-"

"Mom!" Ash dragged it out for a bit. "I'm alright. I'm sorry for not calling earlier, but Ambrose, my Growlithe, was hurt before I capture him and was taking care of him" Ash explained making Delia sigh a bit in relief.

"Alright then" Delia looked directly at Ambrose. "Awww! Who's a cute little Growlithe!" Delia cooed seeing how adorable Ambrose looked.

" **Hey! Ambrose's not cute! Ambrose's cool or awesome, or even amazing! But Ambrose is not cute!** " Ambrose barked, but Delia only got: "Grrrr Grow! lithe Grow Grow Growlithe! Growlithe!"

"Aww isn't he adorable Ash?"

" **Adorable?!** "

"Hey mom" Delia looked at her son. "Look, I have to go. I need to go through Viridian Forest to arrive at Pewter City"

"Alright Ashy. Hope to see you soon" Delia said. "Love you"

"Love you too, mom" With that, the screen of Ash's Pokétch turned back to normal.

" **What does Alpha's mother think Ambrose is! Ambrose is not cute! Ambrose is not adorable!** " Ash chuckled sheepishly seeing his Growlithe walk from side to side, the Puppy Pokémon trying to understand what made him cute or adorable.

"Ambrose" Said Ash making his Pokémon look at him. "I'll let you out when we begin to make camp at Viridian Forest, alright?" Getting a nod in return, Ash recalled his Pokémon back into his Poké Ball and started to head towards the Gate that separated Viridian City from its forest.

* * *

 **Time skip**

Ash was already half way into the forest when he decided to rest. Looking around, he saw a small clearing and decided to head there.

"Guys, come on out!" Taking his three Poké Balls from his belt, he tossed them into the air releasing his Pokémon.

His three Pokémon looked at him as if waiting for something. Seeing this made Ash shake his head.

"Not yet guys. I'm going to rest for a bit. If you want to train, be my guess. But this time use it to relax, alright? Then we'll start training for a bit before we follow the road towards Pewter City" Ash explained making all three of them nod.

Ash sat down and started to looked on his backpack for something for all of them to eat. He frowned seeing that he had enough for two days for all of them.

" _Note to self: buy food when we arrive at Pewter"_ Ash thought as he saw Ambrose lying down of his stomach next to him. He smiled as he scratched him just behind the ear, making Ambrose growl in delight.

" **More…More!** " The Growlithe pleaded as Ash just continued to scratch him.

Kobalt was meditating on a rock that was very near to the clearing, maybe two feet away from it. And Venonat, always the curious one, was bothering him with so many questions.

 ***Fwoosh***

All of a sudden, Ellenor is not there… What?!

" **Huh?** " The Pokémon in question couldn't comprehend what happened, but then looked up to see a Pokémon that for some reason, had the same trait as her and her two friends.

This Pokémon is a raptor-like avian Pokémon. It is covered with white feathers, and has a gray-colored face, underside, and flight feathers. It has a crest of light gray feathers on its head and black, angular markings behind its red eyes. The plumage of its tail has alternating slate gray and dark slate gray feathers with ragged tips. Its beak and legs are dark gray. Two of its toes point forward, while one points backward. Additionally, it has powerful, sharp talons that it uses to grasp prey. This is Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokémon.

The Pidgeotto left the Venonat go at the top of a tree, showing her back to Ellenor. The bird looked behind for a bit, noticing the curious look of the Venonat.

" **Don't be afraid little one** " This made Venonat a bit more curious. " **I'm going to save the other two from that** _ **human**_ **so that the four of us can escape from** _ **him**_ " The Pidgeotto said. It made Ellenor have even more questions. But before she could say anything, the Pidgeotto took of to 'save' her fellow albino Pokémon.

"Ellenor!" Ash screamed. "Ambrose, Kobalt… I need your help!" Both Pokémon stood beside him in second as they watched the avian Pokémon land in front of them.

" **Friends come… You shall be freed from the barbaric hands of this** _ **human**_ **!** " Pidgeotto curse at Ash while trying to convince the Pokémon beside him.

"Please Pidgeotto… I just want my Venonat back and we'll get out of your territory" Ash tried to plead, not caring if the avian Pokémon was also a albino like his three Pokémon. If it meant that sacrificing one of his Pokémon just to get another… Well, he'll have to find it in another place because he wasn't going to risk any of them!

" **I speak for my Master when I said to give her back, NOW! She may annoy us sometimes, but she is one of us… So I'll give you ten second before I burn those wings of yours** " Kobalt threaten, glaring at the Pidgeotto. But the avian didn't looked afraid.

" **Listen to yourse-** " She didn't have time to finish, when a massive fireball slammed into her, making the Pidgeotto fly back slamming into a now burned down tree. What stood in front of the downed Pidgeotto was a snarling Growlithe.

" **Pidgeotto doesn't threaten Alpha! Pidgeotto doesn't kidnap Ambrose's friend! Or else Ambrose is going to hurt Pidgeotto more than Ambrose already has done!** " This made Pidgeotto looked at the trainer, seeing in his eyes what looked like a sympathetic look.

"That's enough, Ambrose"

" **But Alpha-** "

"I said enough" Ash's emotionless voice made Ambrose take various steps back, giving Pidgeotto some space. Ash saw that Ellenor was already floating down towards him, so he extended his arms to catch her… And so he did.

Pidgeotto looked at the four living beings that where in front of her with disgust, but curiosity. She couldn't comprehend how a Pokémon could follow orders from humans! The same specie that kidnap her father when she was just a little Pidgey! But seeing this trainer made her think about what she thought of humans.

She already knew that humans, at least most of them, destroyed some Pokémon habitats just to build their cities! Humans also poached them just to get a some money into their pockets! And she has seen it, she has seen some of the bigger Pidgeys in the area get poached just to make simple money out of them.

But this human didn't act like any of the humans she has seen before! He didn't said that he wanted to capture her into his team or anything of the sorts. The first thing he said was to give him the Venonat, in which she heard was called Ellenor, back to him. And if he wanted to capture her, he could have done it when the Growlithe, or Ambrose as she seemed to recalled hearing the Puppy Pokémon say, in which was weird hearing him talk in third person, hit her with **Burn Up** if she seemed to recall. But instead, he commanded Ambrose to stand down.

" **Why… don't you… capture me?** " Asked the Pidgeotto, panting all the way as she kept analyzing the human.

"I will only capture you if it's alright with you" This made Pidgeotto take a step back. This…human…

"Can I tell you my dream?" Pidgeotto nodded still dumbfounded about the earlier comment. "My dream is to capture every Pokémon that have similar traits like my other three Pokémon, in which is albinism" Ash let Pidgeotto look at his Pokémon and was now that she realized that this human capture only Pokémon that had this albinism… just like her.

"I formally ask you if you want to join my team?" Ash smiled as he and his Pokémon looked at her, awaiting her response.

" **I'll… join you, but on one condition… You must show me your strength. If you are weaker than me, then you will leave this forest with your current Pokémon, but if for some reason you are stronger than me…** " At this, the Pidgeotto stopped for a moment. " **If for some reason your stronger than me, I'll will join your team. Deal?** " Pidgeotto finished as al she got was a nod and a smile from the human.

"Ambrose…" Said Pokémon looked at his trainer. "Do you want to finish what you started?" Ash didn't even need to hear Ambrose approval, because in a matter of seconds, he was in front of him in his battle stance.

" **Ambrose ready when you are Alpha!** " Ash smiled, but then thought on what to do. He knew that the **Burn Up** left Ambrose with no other way to use Fire-Type moves and left him type-less for a certain amount of time. So he had to improvise with Ambrose other moves.

"Use the trees to propel yourself and use **Tackle** each time you can, Ambrose" Ambrose quickly nodded running towards Pidgeotto.

The Bird Pokémon thought that the attack was only meant to be straight at her, so she moved out of the way, making Growlithe smirk. The Puppy Pokémon jumped at the burnt tree and **Tackle** her into the ground.

Pidgeotto glared at Growlithe before she started to flap her wings. It hurt to flap them, thanks to the **Burn Up** , but she managed to fly up.

"Ambrose!" The Growlithe's ears perked up. "When you see Pidgeotto fly towards you grab one of her wings with your mouth. Firstly use **Leer** and then use **Bite** to hurt her a bit" Ash tried to make Ambrose see what he meant by that. There were some things that he couldn't just say outright.

Ambrose was in a looked out for the Bird Pokémon, but he always got hit by an **Aerial Ace** from the Pidgeotto. Ambrose was getting annoyed, so when he heard her dash towards him he tried to jump on her back, but failed miserably when the Pidgeotto stopped for a second before flapping her wings at him, creating a **Gust**. Ambrose tried to stay on the ground, and would've tried to stay longer if it wasn't for his trainer.

"Use the **Gust** and go towards her and use **Bite**!" Knowing what to do Ambrose jumped, letting the gust of wind carry him around. Sooner than he expected it, he was in front of a widen eyed bird. He quickly **Bite** her wing making the bird screech in pain.

The **Gust** ended and both Pokémon's where at the ground panting.

" **You're… Good** " Pidgeotto said making Growlith give out a pained smile.

" **Ambrose… could say… the same thing… about… Pidgeotto** " This made the birdshake her head slightly. Unfortunately for her, that was her downfall. Moving as quickly as he could, Ambrose **Tackle** her in the gut sending her, once again, to the burnt tree.

" **Give up… Ambrose… won't ask… a second… time** " Pidgeotto looked at the Growlithe on top of her before sighing.

" **I… give** " She said making Ambrose fall to the side.

" **Ouch… That hurt** " Ambrose said as Ash and his other two Pokémon walked towards them.

"Great job Ambrose… You deserve some rest" Ash said before recalling Ambrose back into his Poké Ball. He took an empty Poké Ball and showed it to Pidgeotto.

"What do you say girl?" Ash asked, making Pidgeotto smile.

" **It will be my honor, my liege. My name is Circe** " The now named Circe didn't wait any longer and tapped to Poké Ball, instantly capturing herself. Ash smiled and hugged both Poké Balls.

"Thank you Ambrose and welcome to the team Circe"

* * *

 **A/N: WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? IT BETTER THAN THE ANIME, RIGHT? I MEAN... IT ONLY HAD ASH MAKE PIKACHU USE THUNDERSHOCK ON PIDGEOTTO AND BAM! EASY CAPTURE. OR I THINK IT WAS LIKE THAT DON'T REMEMBER WELL. I REALLY LOVE MAKING PIDGEOTTO THIS HUMAN HATING POKEMON AT THE START, AND SHE WILL BE LIKE THAT FOR A WHILE. ALTHOUGH SHE 'RESPECTS' HIM NOW, IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT SHE DOESN'T HATE HIM. ANYWAYS, LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE REVIEW SECTION, AND DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW AND FAVORITE.**

 **BEFORE I GO, I WANT TO SAY THAT THE POLL FOR IF THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE A HAREM OR NOT WILL BE UP IN ABOUT AN HOUR OR SO, MAYBE EVEN LESS. THIS POLL DOEN'T LET YOU DECIDED WHICH GIRL ARE GOING TO BE IN THE HAREM. IT JUST GOING TO BE A YES OR NO QUESTION WHETHER THIS STORY SHOULD BE A HAREM OR NOT. YOU GUYS WILL HAVE UNTIL ASH ARRIVES AT ROTA. AND I'M GIVING YOU GUYS A LONG TIME TO DECIDE, JUST TO BE FAIR WITH OTHER USERS THAT MAY SEE THIS STORY LATER ON. ENOUGH ABOUT ME RAMBLING, SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**

 **Chapter 7 - A Solid Challenge!**


	7. A Solid Challenge!

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK ONCE AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! THIS TIME WE SEE HOW ASH DOES AGAINST A GYM LEADER. I WANT TO CLEAR UP THAT HE REGISTER FOR THE LEAGUE IN VIRIDIAN CITY, BUT SINCE I'M GOING TO BE SKIPPING SOME STUFF, I WANTED TO LET THIS KNOW. ALSO, I WANT YOU GUYS TO KEEP VOTING FOR THE POLL, THE STORY MAY TAKE A LONG TIME BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT KANTO IS GOING TO TAKE AS LONG AS IT DID IN THE ANIME, I'M GOING TO BE SKIPPING A LOT OF STUFF THAT ASH DID IN THE ANIME EXAMPLE: CAPTURING BULBASAUR AND SQUIRTLE (MAYBE EVEN CHARMANDER) AND NOT GOING TO THAT PLACE WHERE IT HAD GIANT POKEMON (DON'T REMEMBER THE EPISODE). I ALSO WANTED FOR YOU GUYS TO LET ME KNOW WHICH OTHER POKEMON DO YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE AS AN ALBINO. I HAVE A SMALL LIST MADE, BUT IT IS NOT SURE IF THEY ARE GOING TO END UP AS ALBINO. BUT I'M GIVING YOU A CHANCE TO PICK ONCE AGAIN WHICH POKEMON WILL JOIN ASH IN THE FUTURE! THE QUESTION IS:**

 **WHICH EGG MOVES WILL CIRCE HAV** **E?**

 **JUST AS THE OTHERS, CIRCE WILL HAVE ONLY FOUR EGG MOVES. EVEN IF YOU GUESS ONE OF THEM YOU WILL BE A WINNER! BUT ONLY THE ONE THAT GETS THE HIGHEST AMOUNT OF GUESSES CORRECTLY WLL BE THE ONE TO DECIDE. I MAY EVEN DO WHAT I DID BEFORE AND HAVE IT AS FIRST, SECOND AND THIRD PLACE; THE LOWER THE RANKING THE MORE LIMITATION THE USER GETS. ANYWAYS... LET'S GOOOOO!**

* * *

 **Capture 7 – A Solid Challenge!**

"Pewter City…" Ash muttered as he could finally see the city from the nearby hill he was on. It wasn't very big like he thought it would be. He could obviously see the Museum of Science, the biggest building that the city had. It didn't had much buildings like other cities like Cerulean City or even Celadon City.

There were building here and there in which, surprisingly, all of them looked practically the same. Ash couldn't understand how someone could distinguish there house if they couldn't even have something outside to identify the house.

Anyways he could see the Pokémon Center and the Poké Mart. The two buildings that where noticeably different than the others. They looked like any other Center or Mart. But when he saw the gym, he was curious as to why it was like that.

And it didn't mean that it was destroyed, o no… Ash meant the decoration that the Gym had around it.

The Gym had two stone pillars made by three stone slabs, two standing vertically and one over the two slabs horizontally. A small statue could be seen on top of the horizontal slab, but Ash couldn't identify which Pokémon was the statue of. There were also boulders all around the gym, telling trainers that it was a Rock-type Gym.

Deciding that he should go towards the Pokémon Center first before heading towards the Gym, Ash started to walk down the road. As he walked he remembered that he had to buy more provisions for him and his Pokémons for the travels. So with a plan made on his mind, he went towards the Mart.

But as he passed by the entrance of the City, he saw a mini shop with various of stones on the mat that was there. He could only recognized three stone: Fire Stone, Water Stone and Thunder Stone. The other stones and ores, some of them where even normal rocks, he didn't recognized. He obviously didn't call him a swindler since he wasn't a geologist.

"Hey there young man" The gray haired man, who looked like he was on his fifties, called out to Ash. "How about buying some stone?" The man asked, trying to convince Ash of buying something.

"Sorry" Ash apologized. "I'm short on resources and I need to buy food for me and my Pokémon" Ash added, telling the man the truth. Although Ash slightly hesitated to say that, he did so anyway.

Giving the seller a quick bow, Ash made his way towards the Poké Mart. As he walked, Ash saw the slightly sadden and ashamed mix the seller's face had, but he couldn't do nothing right now. If he could help, he would… But he had to care about his Pokémons and himself first.

 **Time Skip**

Ash had already bought the necessary things and healed up his Pokémons at the Pokémon Center. He was still at the Pokémon Center though. He was in one of the battlefields, that the Center's had for practice, talking to all of his four Pokémon.

"Alright guys! Today we are going to be facing against one of the Gym Leaders of Kanto. I did a little research about him, so I'm going to tell you guys about him so that if I choose you to battle, then you can know what you are facing" Ash informed his Pokémons. All four of them nodded understanding from where he came from.

He didn't want anyone of them to be unprepared for something that could happen.

Even after all of them got stronger from the training they did during the forest, they couldn't underestimate any of their opponents.

"We are going to be facing against Brock. From what I gathered he is a Rock-Type specialist, so that means that Circe will be at a disadvantage" Ash stated making them nod once more. "And because of that Circe, you are not going to be facing against him. I don't want you to be hurt badly for me" This made Circe tilt her head to the side, trying to hide the little blush that could be noticed on her face.

"This means that Ambrose, depending on who Brock turn to, may also not battle. Leaving Kobalt and Ellenor to battle to win the Gym Badge" Ash said.

" **But Alpha! Ambrose is strong enough to not let any pesky rock get a hold of Ambrose! Why can't Ambrose battle?** "

"Ambrose…" Ash knelt to Ambrose level, facing the Puppy Pokémon face to face. "I'm doing this for your safety. If I think that you can take on the Pokémon that Brock uses, you can battle. Alright?" This made Ambrose bark a 'Yes, Alpha'.

"Kobalt… Ellenor, depending on who the gym leader uses, you are going to battle. Just like I told Ambrose, alright?" The remaining two Pokémon nodded, understanding what their trainer wanted.

Ash then recalled all four of his Pokémon to make his way towards the Gym of Pewter City.

 **Time Skip**

Ash was in front of the Gym and could now see all the details that it had. It is a stone building apparently set apart from the rest of the city. Rocks made a trail towards the entrance of the Gym and the two statues that Ash had seen in the distance earlier, where of an Onix.

Ash then entered the Gym, but unfortunately for him, the lights were out and he couldn't see anything. He couldn't see anything in the pitch-black Gym.

"Hello?" Ash started, trying to find someone. "I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader" He added, but nothing happened… until seconds later, when the lights turned on.

"Wow…" Ash said in amazement as he saw the rocky field. The inside of the Gym where reinforced with steel as the lights where hanging from the arch-ceiling.

Across the rocky field, stood a man that his most notable feature about him is his eyes naturally appear closed. Ash would've sworn they were closed if not for the small glint that he saw. The man has tanned skin. He wore an orange t-shirt, a lime green cargo vest with 4 pockets, a dark brown belt with a gold buckle and dark red pockets, brown jeans, and blue-gray sneakers with white trim.

"My name is Brock, Leader of the Pewter City Gym, and I accept your challenge!" Brock said with his arm crossed as he waited for the referee, one of his many brothers.

The referee, in which name was Forrest, went towards Ash and asked for his name and Place of Birth. When Ash told him, Forrest made his way towards the referee's area.

Forrest really looked like a mini-Brock, only difference was that he had a green stripped shirt. Other than that, his outfit highly resembled Brock's own.

"This battle is between Ash from Pallet Town and Brock the Pewter City Gym Leader. Each trainer is able to use two Pokémon each. May the battle begin!" Moving his hand down vertically, the battle officially began.

"Go Geodude!" What came out could only be described as a gray boulder Pokémon. Geodude has bulging, rocky eyebrows and trapezoidal, brown eyes. Its arms are muscular with five-fingered hands. Geodude is the Rock Pokémon.

Ash analyzed which other Pokémon Brock could use. He thought that it was going to be an Onix just like the statue outside, but he couldn't be sure. Quickly making his decision, Ash grabbed a Poké Ball and threw it.

"Ambrose, come on out!" Brock had to blink, even though Ash didn't noticed it, when he saw the Growlithe. He thought that the trainer would've sent a Pidgey, a Ratatta or even one of the starting Pokémon. But he didn't expect a Growlithe, never less an Albino one.

And yes Brock knew that it was an Albino Pokémon. Every Gym Leader is supposed to be updated on any Pokémon discovery, and this included Albinism. Brock was never interested in an albino Pokémon, but seeing one made him wonder what kind of treatments did it need.

" **Thank you Alpha! Ambrose won't let Alpha down!** " The Growlithe barked at Ash gaing a chuckle from him and a snort from the Geodude across him.

" **Ha! As if a puny puppy could defeat me!** " Brock's Geodude proclaimed while bulking up his arm's muscle. This comment, however, made Ash freeze in fear and Ambrose in anger.

" **What did Geodude called Ambrose** " The emotionless voice of Ambrose made Ash even shiver in fear. Brock, non the wiser, just scratched the side of his head.

"Geodude use **Sanstorm** to blind your opponent"

" **As I said…** " Geodude then lifts his arms from the ground up, creating the **Sanstorm**. " **As if a puppy could defeat me!** "

"Ambrose! Quickly close your eyes!" Ambrose obeyed without question. "Then turn the **Sandstorm** into ash using **Flame Wheel** around it!"

Ambrose then began to run in the same direction as the **Sandstorm**. His body then ignited, crimson flame licking his body. Ambrose then, to the Geodude's surprise, began to ran even faster. The **Sandstorm** began to change into an inferno, the sand became glass before turning to ash. This inferno was damaging Geodude, but not by much.

"Geodude, get out of there and use **Mega Punch**!"

"Ambrose counter it with **Double Kick**!" Ash ordered. You see, the time that they were training in the forest made his Pokémon really strong. Kobalt was now able to use all of his locked moves, while Ellenor and Ambrose could use three out of four moves. Ash hasn't had the time to scan Circe, but he promised that he will keep on helping her after he got his first badge.

Geodude rushed towards his right and then stopped when he saw the Growlithe coming. Geodude's right hand then started to have a whitish glow surrounding it. He waited for the Growlithe to be right in front of him to make his move.

But unfortunately for the Geodude, he underestimated Ambrose to much. Ambrose jumped a great distance, landing right behind Brock's Geodude. When the Rock Pokémon turned around to land the **Mega Punch** he was surprised when he received a **Double Kick** to the face, sending him to a boulder that was on the field.

The impact made a loud noise and surrounded the area of Geodude's impact in dust.

"Geodude!" Brock yelled in worry and shock. He didn't expect one of his strongest Geodudes to be manhandle by a Growlithe, a Fire-Type non the less! But here it was, this strong Growlithe being commanded by a very intelligent trainer. Brock could see that he would go far in his journey.

When the dust cleared up, everyone saw that the Geodude had swirl in his eyes.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Growlithe is the winner!" Forrest said, slightly disappointed that his big brother lost so easily. He knew that being the first Gym in the Pokémon League of Kanto, he had to use lower level Pokémon to battle weak or beginning trainers, but he knew that his brother was using his strongest Geodude. This Geodude had never lost a battle, until now.

Brock recalled Geodude back and thanked him for the hard work he did on the field and for trying his best. The Gym Leader then looked at Ash with a slight grin.

"Great job Ash. You defeated my Geodude on the first try. That is better than the trainer that came a day or two ago. He had to have a rematch with me for him to win" Brock complimented Ash, making said ten year old boy sheepishly scratch the back of his neck. "But unfortunately for you, this ends now! Go, Onix!"

What came on was a large Onix, one of the largest he had ever seen in real life.

"Ambrose, return! A red beam recalled Ambrose back into it's Poké Ball. Putting the Poké Ball on his belt, he selected another Poké Ball, and made a throwing motion.

"Kobalt, let's go!" What came out made Brock widen his eyes for a bit, for Ash to noticed that the Gym leader had brown eyes.

"What it's that Pokémon? I have never seen him" Brock asked, clearly shocked at seeing a 'new' Pokémon.

"He is a Riolu, there are common in the Sinnoh region… Or so I was told by Prof. Oak in one of my calls" Ash answered making Brock nod.

"Onix use **Bind** , don't let him move!"

"Kobalt use **Quick Attack** to dodge the attack and then use **Force Palm**!"

Onix moved very fast, for his race anyways, but was unable to capture Kobalt in the **Bind** since the Emanation Pokémon dodge it with the **Quick Attack**. The Riolu then climbed up Onix rocky body and when he was on the back of Onix's head, he stopped using **Quick Attack**. Quickly, Kobalt puts its palm on Onix. And just as he put his hand, it then fired a huge light yellow blast from its paw at Onix.

" **Arrgh! You little rascal!** " Onix roared in agony and anger.

Brock was a bit shocked at seeing the amount of pain that his oldest Pokémon was in. He really has never heard him roar in that kind of pain.

" _That Riolu must be Ash's strongest"_ Brock thought as he quickly decided what to do.

"Onix, **Tackle** him into the ground!" Brock commanded, trying to sound as confident as he was.

"Kobalt, take the hit!" Brock squinted his eyes even more than they were. He couldn't guess what Ash was going to do.

Ash then saw that Brock's Onix was to close to stop the attack, so he decided to end the match.

"Kobalt, use **Counter**!" This made Brock's eye widen a bit. HE knew what kind of damage that move could cause.

"Onix, stop the attack!" But it was to late as Onix impacted Riolu with the **Tackle**. Riolu's hand was covered in an orange glow that, as soon as Onix impacted him, the punch he gave Onix was twice as hard as the **Tackle** from Onix. This made Onix collapse into the field creating a huge dust cloud.

"Onix!" Brock was very worried about his Onix. He was never manhandled like this! Never in his life has a trainer that have wanted to start the Pokémon League have beat him this badly.

When the dust left the field, Brock could see a unconscious Onix and a standing Riolu.

"Onix is unable to battle, Riolu wins! Which means that Ash from Pallet Town is the winner!" Forrest announced making Ash rush at Kobalt, giving his Pokémon a huge hug.

"Thank you Kobalt! You were awesome back there" This made Kobalt blush a bit.

" **It was no problem Master. It is my duty as your partner and first Pokémon to never let you down** " Riolu stated making Ash smile become bigger.

"Congratulation Ash" Ash and Kobalt turned to Brock, who was given a badge by Forrest. "You have won against me, the Pewter City Gym Leader. I give you the Boulder Badge in recognition of winning against me" Brock then gave Ash what he called the Boulder Badge.

The Boulder Badge was a simple grey octagon, but to Ash it meant that he was one step forward on his journey to become a Pokémon Master.

"Thank you Brock!" Ash thanked him before heading towards the Pokémon Center to heal his Pokémons.

* * *

 **A/N: WOW... DIDN'T KNOW THAT I HAD IT IN ME. I REALLY WAS SHOCKED WHEN I READ HOW I MADE THE BATTLE. IT MAY NOT BE MUCH BUT IT GAVE AS MUCH DETAIL AS IT COULD. ALSO WANTED TO COMMENT ON ONE THING I SAW ON THE REVIEWS. ASH WILL BE ONLY GETTING KANTO POKEMONS IN KANTO, JOHTO POKEMONS IN JOHTO, SO ON AND SO FORTH. ALSO WANTED TO COMMENT THAT (IF THE HAREM DOES COME ON TOP) PEOPLE LIKE MISTY (ALTHOUGH SHE COULD GET IN), MAY, DAWN, IRIS, SERENA AND THE ALOLAN GIRLS WILL BE TO YOUNG FOR ASH. MEANING THAT SERENA WASN'T AT PROF. OAK'S RANCH VACATION AT THE SAME TIME AS ASH. SINCE HE WOULD BE OLDER. LET ME EXPLAIN FOR A BIT. ASH STARTED AT 10. AND LET'S SAY THAT CYNTHIA IS 17 TO 18 YEAR OLD WHEN THE SINNOH ARC COMES INTO PLAY, ASH WILL BE OLDER. I'M NOT GOING TO START EVERYONE'S AGE AT THE SAME TIME AS ASH'S IT WOULD MESS SOME THINGS UP.**

 **WITH THAT CLEARED UP, HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER AND DON'T FORET TO FOLLOW AND FAVORITE IF YOU LIKE THIS. AND SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**

 **Capture 8 - The Sleepless Sound**


	8. The Sleepless Sound

**HEY GUYS! I WAS FINALLY ABLE TO FINISH THE EIGTH CHAPTER TODAY. BEEN PLAYING SUPER SMASH BROS ULTIMATE IN THE LAST COUPLE OF DAYS AND ALL I CAN SAY IS THAT THE GAME IS AWESOME! ANYWAYS, LET'S GOOOOOO!**

* * *

 **Capture 8 – The Sleepless Sound**

"Thank you, Nurse Joy!"

"No problem and have a nice day"

Ash had finished healing up Kobalt and Ambrose from their Gym Battle and they were going to have a small feast in celebration. Ash was about to head out of the Pokémon Center when he saw Brock hugging the old man that tried to sell him some stones. Ash gave a weak smile before heading out of the Center, leaving the father and son duo there in their happy reunion.

As Ash went outside, or more specifically to one of the field areas, he released all of his Pokémon. They opened their eyes to see their trainer and the first thing they wanted to do, except for Circe, was jump on him. However they were stopped when Ash raised his and a bit. Ash then got to their level, kneeling slightly before them.

"Thank you" Ash said while getting closer to them. He then grabbed them all into a hug. "Thank you so much! Thank to you guys and your determination, we were able to conquer our first Gym and acquire our first badge" His smile never leaving his face.

He then got up on his feet and looked towards Circe.

"Alright girl" Ash said making her look at him impassively. "Let's see how strong you are" He added while turning up his PokéDex app in his Pokétch.

"Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pidgey. Pidgeottos are full of vitality. They are protective of their territory and they protect it with their fast maneuvers and their sharp claws. They are also constantly flying around their territory in search of prey.

This Pidgeotto's Information:

Given Name: Circe

Owner: Ash

Gender: Female

Typing: Normal/Flying

Height: 3'02"

Weight: 52.4lbs

Abilities: Keen Eye and Tangled Feet (Unlocked), Big Pecks (Locked)

Traits: This Pidgeotto has Albinism. Albino Pokémon have a very sensitive skin and must not receive a lot of sunlight. It's a possibility that Albino Pokémon are stronger than normal Pokémon.

Known Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Twister, Feather Dance and Steel Wing (Unlocked), Brave Bird, Air Slash and Air Cutter (Locked)"

"I think we can work things out, Circe. You're really strong girl" Ash said with a smile, making Circe once again turn her face to the side.

Circe respected her trainer. He was smart, made interesting combinations but he still was a human. Until she sees otherwise, she will not even talk to him. Ever fellow Pokémon, mainly Ellenor, had tried to convince her otherwise, but she wouldn't give in. She will seek that slip, and when he slips she will be there… Waiting, just like hunting for her prey.

"Well guys, why don't we rest for the day, have a small feast for winning against Brock and tomorrow we'll go towards our next destination" Ash commented making everyone nod. They were famished, especially Ambrose who was already drooling in expectation.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

Ash was in front of a cave. Morning came quicker than he thought. He did everything he had to do before arriving at where he was. He even found Brock on the way to Mt. Moon, asking him if he could join him on his journey, but was denied when Ash explained that this was also a test to see if he could manage to survive on his own. So having people travel with him on his journey, will hinder that self-made test.

Ash sighed, before releasing Ambrose out of his Poké Ball.

" **Yes Alpha?** " Ambrose asked, clearly confused at to why he was brought out.

"Can you light the way with **Ember**? I can't see much" Ash asked making Ambrose nod. Ash smiled at Ambrose. His Growlithe never said no to him, always trying to please him in any sort of way.

"Thank you Ambrose" Ash said while scratching him behind the ear for a bit. They were making very good progress to say the least. Kobalt, Ellenor and Circe had battle some wild Pokémons that were in they way or simply to gain experience. Ambrose also fought, but it wasn't much since Ash needed him to light the way.

One of those wild Pokémon was a Zubat, in which right now wasn't letting Ash proceed forward. The raven haired boy frowned at this behavior. Why wouldn't the Zubat let him leave their territory and no harm done?

Ash had already defeated him. He didn't want to keep hurting him. Suddenly, however, more Zubats began to appear and he needed help… Right now!

"Kobalt, Ellenor, Circe…" Ash called out his Pokémon's names as he grabbed each of their Poké Balls and threw them into the air. "Help me out!"

In a flash instead on one Pokémon standing side by side with Ash, there were four Pokémons. What surprised the Zubats was that they were exactly like their leader, white colored.

" **Wait! This is a misunderstanding!** " One of the Zubats said, trying to talk to Ash.

" **We just want you to meet our leader! Is all! Promise!** " Another Zubat added.

Ash looked at them with a serious face on. The desperation on the Zubats increased thanks to this look.

" _It could be a trap…"_ Ash mused in his head, trying to figure out what to do. On one hand, they could be telling the truth and after that they would leave in peace… But on the other hand, it could be a trap to take all of their provisions.

"Why do you want to me to meet your leader?" Ash asked making his Pokémon look at him with confused looks, except for Circe which was nodding her head.

She could see from where Ash came with this. They could be lying to them right now and they would be none the wiser. Her likeness for her trainer increased a bit for this, he wasn't as stupid as she thought.

" **Our leader is sick and we tried to find something to heal her with, mainly food or something that may help her. But when we go outside the cave, humans are trying to capture us or other Pokémon get in our way, even after we explain it to them that we need help. Please!** " A Zubat, which looked a bit pale but wasn't an albino, said to Ash. The other Zubats that were there constantly repeated 'Please' or 'Help us', trying to persuade the Pokémon trainer in front of them. They could feel it, he was something great! Being able to understand them was something in itself, but they didn't know what made this human so special.

" **Hey human** " Ash looked toward a slightly bigger Zubat. " **How are you able to understand us?** "

"I'm an Aura Guardian" Ash stated without missing a beat, making the Zubats and Circe widen their eyes in shock.

Circe looked at her fellow companion and they had a look that clearly said 'You just fucked up'.

" **A-An A-Aura G-Guardian!?** " Circe stuttered out. It was one of the greatest honor a Pokémon could have! Being chosen by a Aura Guardian to be their Pokémon was amazing!

"Yeah…" Ash scratched his neck slowly. He expected this from the Zubats, in which one of them even fell to the floor unconscious, but never from Circe.

" **I'm very sorry for my attitude my liege! I have disrespected you in so many ways, but don't expect me to like humans, alright?** " His Pidgeotto tried to apologized, but quickly added something that made him sweet drop. It wasn't Circe if she didn't hate other humans.

"I won't force you or any other Pokémon that may join my team to anything, Circe. You should know this already" Ash said making her tilt her head down, remembering when he asked if she wanted to join and not force capture her.

" **Lord Guardian!** " Ash looked to the slightly pale Zubat once more. " **If you accompany us to the nest, we will be able to heal our leader with your amazing powers!** " All the other Zubats nodded and some even tried to push him towards the nest.

"Alright, alright…"Ash said, trying to shake off the Zubats that were pushing him. "I'll go there, but not pushing"

" **Of course, Lord Guardian! Forgive our disrespect!** "

* * *

 **Time Skip**

Ash, his Pokémon and the Zubats arrived at the Zubats' Nest. The slightly pale Zubat quickly lead Ash towards their leader. When Ash saw the leader, he was amazed at what he saw.

This Zubat is a white, bat-like Pokémon instead of the normal blue. While it lacks eyes, It has pointed ears with gray insides and a mouth with two sharp teeth on each jaw. The wings of this Zubat were shorter than the one he recognized as a male, meaning that their leader was a female. It also has gray wing membranes supported by two, elongated fingers, and two long, thin, tails. This is an Albino Zubat, the Bat Pokémon.

"Let's see" Ash said trying to get close to the leader, but he suddenly was bitten on the hand by said leader. The leader quickly began to drink his blood, until she fell down once more. Ash looked at the Zubat that came with him with a questioning look.

" **She's been doing that to anyone that comes near her. And the ones that managed to touch her say that she has a really high temperature** " The Zubat informed Ash, making the trainer think what it may be, before he got something.

"Tell me, did recently she had a fight with a Pokémon that may cause paralysis, burn or even poisoning?" Ash asked making the Zubat, who was still flying next to him, lay on a nearby rock and look up.

" **Hmmm… I think so. I heard from the older members of the nest that she recently fought a Paras** " The Zubat told Ash, and immediately understood what he meant. " **Do you mean that she is poisoned from that battle?!** "

"Possible" Ash said, making the Zubat freak out for a bit. "Fortunately for your leader, I have the required ingredient to make her feel better. You just have to give me a few minutes" Ash said making his way towards his Pokémon, while the Zubat that was with him stayed to watch their leader.

" **Ngghh** "

" **Lady Anisha!** " The Zubat exclaimed in shock. " **Try to relax, everything is going to be alright. Lord Guardian is here to help you** "

" **A-An A-Aura… G-Guardian** " Their leader, Anisha, tried to say but the pain from the spores that she inhaled from the Paras were making her weaker by the minute.

" **Yes, an Aura Guardian so please try to relax everything will be-** " The Zubat was about finish his sentence, when he noticed that the Aura Guardian was already behind him with some sort of liquid.

"Hello there, my name is Ash. I'm here to help you" Ash said with a smile making Anisha lower her guard for a bit. She could sense it, his power… his raw power. It was so immense that it tried to suffocate her. But she was able to not panic and let him do what he was about to do.

Ash picked up the leader of the Zubats and placed her in such way that he could feed her the medicine he managed to make with Circe and Ellenor's help. Ambrose and Kobalt knew nothing of this.

Anisha began to drink the foul smelly but tasty liquid down her throat. The she even felt better by the time she finished drinking the medicine, and was even flying in front of Ash.

" **Thank you Lord Guardian** " Anisha thanked Ash. " **Is there anything I, as the leader of the Zubats, can do for you?** " This made Ash, internally, smile a bit.

"Can I tell you something before I ask what I want?" Anisha nodded, seeing no problem with that.

"Kobalt, Ambrose, Ellenor, Circe… Come here for a second!" Ash called for his Pokémon. Anisha gasped at seeing more Pokémon with the same traits as her.

" **Your… like me** " Her shocked voiced was noticed by all.

"You see, I have a dream on capturing all Pokémon that have Albinism, this trait you and my Pokémon possess. I would like to ask you if you want to become one of my Pokémon?" Ash finally asked the thing he wanted to say.

The Zubats were silenced. The question impacting them to the core.

Anisha was even more shocked. Someone wanted her… It wasn't like before… Before she was left to die because of her trainer. Now… Now however… someone wanted her. But she had to act as a leader! Protect her people.

" **I'm sorry Lord Guardian, but the nest is more important to me. I cannot accompany you in your journey** " This made Ash deflate a little in sadness, but he understood. He would have done the same thing in her place.

"Alright then… I hope you and the other Zubats are able to prosper" Ash said while recalling his four Pokémon. Ash then waved good bye to all of the Zubats, before walking away.

As Anisha was going to turn around, the pale Zubat that was with Ash flew towards her.

" **Lady Anisha can you hear us out?** " She looked at the Zubat and the others that were behind him.

" **Of course… What do you wish to tell me?** "

" **We want you to be happy, Lady Anisha. If going with Lord Guardian makes you happy… then go for it** " Said the Zubat, making their leader shocked.

" **But! My responsibilities! You guys-** "

" **We are going to be fine Lady Anisha** " Another Zubat said. " **You have taught us how to fight, how to defend ourselves and how to survive. The only thing we want right now is your happiness** " Each and every Zubat began to nod in approval and even got their own comments in.

" **Go Lady Anisha!** "

" **Be happy Lady Anisha!** "

" **Don't forget about us Lady Anisha!** "

All this comments made Anisha cry a bit. Here nest really loved her a lot.

" **Thank you guys… For allowing me to be your leader for all these years** " Anisha said before flying in the same direction that Ash went. " **Thank you everyone… Good bye!** "

* * *

 **With Ash**

"Man… I wish Anisha is alright" Ash said aloud. He really wanted to capture her, but respected her wishes to protect her nest. If her dream is to be with her nest, then who was he to torment said dream.

As Ash was nearing the exit, he felt something collide with him, pushing him a bit. And when he turned around, he got a surprised in the name of Anisha, the Albino Zubat.

"Anisha?!" Ash said in shock. Didn't she decided to stay with her nest?

" **H-Hey Lord Guardian… I wanted to ask if…** " The rest of her words were a mumble that Ash couldn't understand.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that? Couldn't quite understand you"

" **I-I said that if you still wanted me in your team?** " Ash understood her, even as she finished in a low voice, but he understood her. And all he did was smile.

"Of course you can, Anisha… Welcome to the team!"

* * *

 **A/N: SOOO... USER Omega2217 ONCE AGAIN WON A CHANCE TO CHOOSE ANOTHER POKEMON FOR ASH, HOWEVER IS NOT ANISHA. ANISHA WAS PLANNED SINCE THE BEGINNING AND ANOTHER USER HELPED ME WITH HER BACKSTORY... ALTHOUGH I EDITTED SOME THING TO HER BACKSTORY. THE POKEMON WILL BE SHOWN IN ABOUT TWO CHAPTERS, MORE SPECIFCALLY CHAPTER 10 OR 11. DEPENDING ON WHAT I DO DURING CHAPTER 9. I'M STILL IN A GOOD MOOD SO I'M GOING TO MAKE AN EASIER QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS TO ANSWER AND THE WINNER WILL BE THE NEXT ONE TO CHOOSE A POKEMON! THE QUESTION IS:**

 **WHICH OF THE FOUR GYM LEADERS OF CERULEAN CITY; MISTY, LILY, VIOLET OR DAISY, WILL HAVE A CRUSH ON ASH?**

 **ANSWER WILL BE SHOWN NEXT CHAPTER SO UNTIL SOMEONE ANSWER IT CORRECTLY, I WILL NOT START ON WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER. HELL, I EVEN GAVE YOU THE NAMES! SOMEONE MUST AT LEAST GET IT RIGHT! ANYWAYS... HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! BE SURE TO REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT THE STORY AND DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW OR FAVORITE. SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**

 **Capture 9 - A Flower's Gift**


	9. A Flower's Gift

**HEY GUYS! I FINALLY FINISHED CHAPTER 9! TWO DAYS WRITING THIS BATTLE AND ALTHOUGHT I THINK IS QUITE GREAT, I THINK IT COULD HAVE BEEN BETTER. NOW YOU GUYS MANAGED TO ANSWER THE QUESTION FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTER, BUT! SINCE THE ONE THAT ANSWERED IT WERE GUESTS AND I COULDN'T CONTACT THEM TO ASK ABOUT THE POKEMON... I'M CHOOSING TWO POKEMONS (IN WHICH I'LL PUT AT THE ENDING A/N) AND THE POKEMON WITH MORE VOTES WILL BE THE NEXT POKEMON IN ASH'S POKEMON LIST. IT WILL TAKE A LONG TIME FOR ASH TO CAPTURE SAID POKEMON SO KEEP THAT IN MIND. ALSO WANTED TO SAY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS ALMOST 5K WORDS LONG! MY LONGEST CHAPTER TO DATE! SO I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS REALLY ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. SO, LET'S GOOOOOO!**

* * *

 **Capture 9 – A Flower's Gift**

After capturing Anisha, Ash made his way out of the cave and immediately saw the towering buildings that Cerulean City had. Unlike Pewter City in which every building looked the same, every building he could see had his own uniqueness. He smiled as he rushed towards the city, hyped to heal up his Pokémon just in case, talk to the professor and face the Gym Leader of Cerulean City.

He came to a stop when he arrived at the city's entrance. Unlike Viridian City, it didn't have a sign that welcomed people. He walked for a bit, looking around the city until he saw a poster that was announcing a show.

Ash thought about it for a bit, not knowing if he should assist to the show, but then saw that it was at the Cerulean City Gym and he was all in. Being able to see a show and battle the Gym Leader afterward, was great! Like two for one kind of deal.

Deciding to heal up first before heading towards the Gym, Ash walked aimlessly until he saw the Pokémon Center not so far away. Ash entered the Pokémon Center and all he could see where the same kind of poster all around the Center's walls. Ignoring the posters, Ash made his way to Nurse Joy and gave her his Pokémon. He then sat in a unoccupied chair that was near the speaker.

Ash pressed his Pokétch and decided to call Prof. Oak, to consult some things. The watch ringed and ringed but nothing happened. Ash retried calling the professor, but this time he did answer it.

"Hello my boy! How you've been" Ash smiled at the now jovial professor.

"I'm fine professor, just capture my fifth Albino Pokémon" Ash said making the professor's eyes widen in shock.

"F-Fifth!" Oak said, before running to get a computer to see if what Ash said was true. Ash had to smile at this behavior. He could still see the chair spinning around albeit slower by the minute.

Finally Professor Oak came back with a still shocked face.

"I can't believe… Not only you captured a Growlithe… But you also have a Venonat, a Pidgeotto, and a Zubat?!" Oak said panting slowly. "Ash please send one of them here! Whichever you want! Just let me do a quick analysis on how they can get this mysterious trait It would be a huge discovery!" Oak added pleading Ash to send a Pokémon.

Ash gave an unnoticeable frown, he wanted to keep training with his Pokémon. He didn't want them to be treated like lab rats.

"Sorry Professor, I just arrived at Cerulean City and I don't know what the Gym Leader wants in a match and I may need all my Pokémons" Ash told the professor. He didn't lie to Oak, but didn't out right refuse him.

"Alright my boy. I'll wait for you next call, but please when you are able to send a Pokémon to the Ranch please do so" With that the professor ended the call Ash had to sigh in relief at this.

"At least I have a bit more time" Ash commented to himself before hearing his name being called by Nurse Joy. He stood up and went toward where he saw her. After receiving his Pokémon from Joy, he thanked her and started to walk towards the Gym to see the what the show was about and to have his second Gym Battle.

He walked aimlessly once again until he saw a huge crowd on the outside of the Gym looking at a very, but very huge television. It was showcasing a water show. Three beautiful girls were doing the show, and he had to admit that the show was very unique in it's own way. It was beautiful no doubt about that, but he has never seen a show where humans and Pokémons were able to give a show towards others. He has seen a lot of Pokémon Battles. He even have seen some Pokémon Contest thanks to his mother, but never in his life has he seen something like this.

The show however ended quickly. Maybe he arrived at the end of the show? He didn't know, but what he did know was that this was the time to get his second Gym Badge!

Waiting for the people to disperse from the Gym, Ash made his way to the Gym. He open the doors to see a large pool in the middle of the Gym.

" _So this is a Water-Type Gym…"_ Ash pondered as he quickly analyzed that he couldn't use Ambrose for a direct approach. He could still use Ambrose, but it wouldn't be the way Ambrose normally fights, in which is a very direct approach. He had to be more astute to combat the opponent with a Thunder Fang that he surprisingly learned way earlier that he anticipated.

Ash quickly moved his head from side to side and walked towards the three girls he had seen on the huge television outside.

One of the girls is fairly tall, even passing his height for a bit. The girl had wavy long blonde hair that reached up to her waist and beautiful emerald eyes. She is wearing a red short dress, the same dress she used for the show. She also had a flower pin on the right side of her head.

The other one was a but smaller than the first one. This girl however had wavy long blue hair instead of the blond hair the other one had and had ruby eyes. She is wearing a similar dress than the other one, but instead of being red it was green.

The last one however looked a bit younger and smaller than the other two. Unlike the other two girls that had long hair, this one has short pink hair and two bangs that go from each side of her head until her shoulder. She is wearing a orange short dress with a green tie on the middle of her bust area.

"Hello" The three girls looked towards him. "I'm Ash, I was wondering if you know who the Gym Leader is. I want to challenge the Gym"

Two of the girls, the blue and pink haired girls, cringed at hearing the word 'Gym' in which Ash noticed, but the blonde haired girl seemed hypnotized for some reason.

"I'm Daisy. These are my sisters Violet and Lily. We are the Gym Leaders of Cerulean City" Daisy said making Ash widen his eyes for a bit. They are the Gym Leaders?! This made thing easier!

"Then do you approve of the challenge Leader Daisy?" Ash asked, but didn't get an answer as Daisy ran towards the pool and made a quick dive. She quickly got out of the pool, but had something in her hands.

Ash noticed that it was the Gym Badge. The badge is shaped like a tear drop and it is a light blue color.

"We've are tired of all the thing that we have done in the past week, we already battle three trainers and had this show. We want to rest for a bit" Daisy said while heading straight toward Ash who only nodded understanding that fatigue was on a very high level. "So I would like to give you the badge and you can continue on your journey" Daisy smiled lightly.

You see, she had this plan that whoever accepted the badge would get a fake badge. But seeing this cute boy that she couldn't help but notice was quite attractive to her, decided to give him a real one.

"No thank you" Responded Ash making the three girls widen their eyes a bit. "I want to earn my way to the Indigo League. I want to earn being the best. I don't want anything handed out to me. That's why I decided to travel alone. See new thing… Discover new areas… Learn to grow up and be dependent of myself. So if you want to rest, I'm fine with it, we could just have our battle tomorrow, but please don't just hand me the badge" Ash declined politely.

Daisy had never heard this before. Every time they didn't feel like fighting they made this same offer to the coming trainer and they always accepted it. But this boy… no… this man that stood in front of her just said no for the very reasons that she believed in.

"Alright then" Daisy lowered her hand making her two sisters widen her eyes even more. They were to shocked to say anything. "Tomorrow will be our battle" Daisy said as she turn around and started to go away towards the door that was on the end of the pool. "I'll be waiting for you, cutie~" She winked at him before opening the door and closing it.

"Wow… I have never seen Daisy like that…"

"Sister! Wait for me!"

Ash looked at the blue and pink haired girls. Lily ran toward Daisy, seemly preoccupied by how she acted. Violet however didn't move.

"So… At what time can I arrive tomorrow?" Ash asked Violet, making said girl jump a bit.

"Aah… Uhmm, maybe early in the morning… Six or Seven?" She said, confused at what had just happened. "I think that she has something to do in the afternoon" Lily added making Ash nod.

"Alright then, see you girls tomorrow" With that Ash left.

* * *

 **With Daisy**

Daisy had just entered her room and couldn't hold back her blush any longer. Her cheeks were scarlet red and she has a dreamy look on her face. Her knees gave out and she fell to the ground and landed on her knees. Her Seel noticed her and went towards her.

"Ohh~ Seel. I just saw the man of my dreams~" She gave a dreamy sigh as she hugged her Seel.

"Seel Se Se Seel" Seel tried to communicate with her, but thanks to the language barrier they couldn't.

"Ohhh~ You have to see him tomorrow!" She gushed a bit tightening her hold on Seel for a bit. "His raven hair shine brighter than the moon. His brown eyes were so hypnotizing~. Even the zig zag pattern he had on his cheeks are cute~" She kept talking to her Seel about how amazingly hot Ash was on her eyes, unaware that two of her three sisters heard everything.

* * *

 **Time Skip; Next Day**

Ash has woken up pretty early, to his standards anyway. He woke up at five in the morning. He was a bit shocked to say the least, but it gave him time to think about somethings.

He knew that Ambrose had a Type disadvantage against Daisy's Pokémon, but recently his Growlithe learned Thunder Fang. It was pretty convenient to say the least. But he had to think of his safety. He had done so with Circe, and so he will do so with Ambrose.

Kobalt had already fought, as well as Ambrose, so that also gave him an excuse to not use them.

Meaning that his choices were Circe, Ellenor and Anisha.

Although Anisha was a recent capture, he could see that she was stronger than any of the Zubats that he has seen under her. But he didn't know any of her move set nor what she could do. He could scan her with the PokéDex, but he thought that making her fight without any sort of training would be stretching it.

Ash nodded when he decided for Circe and Ellenor. Neither had an advantage towards Water-Type Pokémon, but neither did they had a disadvantage.

Ash got up from his bed and called out his Pokémon to tell them was he was going to do. Ambrose had been grumpy for a bit, nodded… albeit it was reluctantly. He really wanted to show his Alpha his strength, but he had to give his friends a chance as well.

Kobalt nodded, understanding the situation that his trainer was in. He couldn't pick the same Pokémons over and over again since it would look like he had a preference towards that Pokémon. Plus that Circe was able to fly and Ellenor was able to float, were a huge advantage towards the opponent.

Anisha also nodded. She could also see all the things that Kobalt thought of. Although she wished to prove herself for The Guardian, she knew that he had to get familiar with her move set first.

Circe proudly got her head up. She wanted to like Ash, mainly because he was an Aura Guardian, but she wasn't able to move on yet. Not yet. But she respected him a lot. He has gained it. Ash deserved it.

Ellenor was jumping all around the room in happiness. She was finally able to battle!

"Alright guys… Let's show her what we're made of!" And with a roar of approval, Ash recalled them and went towards the Gym.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

Ash had just arrived at the Gym, He quickly opened the doors and he could see Daisy on the opposite side of the field. And for the first time ever, Ash stopped in shock.

She is wearing a white tank that was under a pink open jacket with short sleeves, a pink skirt with a white lining and pink short boots. However, although her way of dressing for the battle shocked him a bit, it was her face that made him freeze. She had little to no makeup, but the bit she had made her very beautiful. The dark green eyeliner she had on, made her emerald eye spark even more than the last time he saw her, and the unnoticeable green eye shadow had a contrast with her eyeliner. Her mouth was painted with a soft pink lipstick, making her lips look erotic but innocent at the same time.

"Hello Ash~" Daisy said, talking in the same way before she dismissed him yesterday. "We will now begin in a three on three battle. Are the terms acceptable?" Ash could only nod as he curse himself on his mind.

" _Damn it… Now I have to use Ambrose in this battle as well"_

"This battle is between Ash from Pallet Town and Daisy the Cerulean City Gym Leader. Each trainer is able to use three Pokémon each. May the battle begin!" A referee announced, making both trainers get a Poké Ball. The battlefield was the same pool that the three sisters used for their show.

"Circe, let's go!"

"Help me Seel!"

Circe called her name as she arrived at the battlefield. She quickly flapped her wings and started to fly in the same position.

From Daisy's side however, what came out was a pinniped Pokémon with a thick hide covered in bluish white fur. It has a pale tan maw with a large red tongue and a pair of tusks on its lower jaw. It has circular eyes and a black nose. There is a small horn on its forehead. It also has two flippers on his chest and two more on the end of its tail that highly resembles a waterspout. This is a Seel, the Sea Lion Pokémon.

Ash immediately thought that it was a Albino Seel, but he paid attention into the eyes of the Leader's Pokémon and noticed that they were pitch-black instead of crimson red.

" _Note to self, Albinos only have red eyes"_

"Circe starts things out with **Gust** " Circe flapped her wings a bit harder than usual. The **Gust** began to appear as Circe kept increasing the strength of the flaps of her wings.

"Seel, be a darling and go underwater" Daisy said with a smile directed at Ash. Ash noticed it, but shrugged it off as a thing that she did to her opponents.

Seel obeyed and with a simple jump, he enter the pool… completely avoiding the **Gust** that Circe created.

"Seel quickly use **Ice Shard** quickly then go underwater once more and repeat it!"

"Circe block it with **Twister** and use **Steel Wing** towards Seel!"

Both Pokémon responded quickly. As Seel was preparing to shoot the **Ice Shard** that was quickly made on top of his little horn, Circe had already began to flap her wings harder to transform the **Gust** into the **Twister** her trainer ask of her.

The shards were quickly launched, but made contact with the **Twister**. Blocking them and turning the shards into little crystals that were harmless towards Circe. She however didn't wait for the moves to finished as she cut the **Twister** with her **Steel Wing**. As Circe neared Seel, the Sea Lion Pokémon entered the water making Circe miss the attack.

Unfortunately for Circe, as she began to turn around, the only thing she saw was two **Ice Shards** coming straight at her. She managed to nearly avoid one of the shard, but the other impacted her left wing.

" **Ahhh!** " Circe screamed in pain as the ice made Circe start to fall down onto the a nearby platform.

"Circe! Maneuver yourself and fly once more" The Pidgeotto did so, with a bit of pain in her wing. "Now use **Quick Attack** , and when you see Seel use **Ice Shard** break them with **Steel Wing** and keep both moves up and running to hit Seel with it!" Ash said making his first ever combination move, in a real battle. He had to name most of the one he had already made with his Pokémons, but this one already had a name.

 **Quick Steel**!

Circe was quickly covered in a white stream as her movements turned quicker and her wing became harder and even turned into a metallic gray. The white stream gained the a metallic gray lining into it, marking the way both wing were going through.

Seel resurfaced once more, but didn't have enough time to even do what Daisy told him to do when Circe was in front of him with a devastating move up front. Circe managed even to get Seel into the air with the impact that his face made with her wing.

"Circe, quick, use **Gust** to keep him up in the air and use **Steel Wing** once more!"

Daisy was so impressed that she couldn't even command her Seel to do anything. She gave out a sigh when she watched the metallic wing made contact with Seel once more, sending him straight at a floating platform in which broke when Seel made contact with it.

Seel was then seen floating in the water unconscious.

"Seel is unable to battle. Pidgeotto is the winner!"

Daisy recalled her Seel back into his Poké Ball and smiled at the Poké Ball. Saying a quick thank you, she managed to guard the Poké Ball, before grabbing another one.

"Help me Seaking!" Seaking is a large, orange, fish-like Pokémon. It has billowing caudal and pectoral fins, all of which are white specked with black. However, its dorsal fin is pure white and rigid. It has round, dark eyes, prominent pink lips, small fangs, and a short horn in the center of its forehead, telling him that it was a female. Seaking is the Goldfish Pokémon.

"Circe return" Ash recalled Circe. He knew that the **Ice Shard** was a heavy hit on her and didn't want to hurt her any longer.

"Thanks girl" Ash quickly muttered before guarding Circe's Poké Ball at his belt. Taking another Poké Ball, he threw it forward.

"Ellenor, come on out!"

Ellenor stood in the platform looking at her opponent. When-

 ***SCREAM***

Ash had to cover up his ears as he heard the awful scream that made its way to his head. Ash turned to the left to see the pink haired sister of Daisy, Lily, trying to get away from the bleachers, but Violet didn't let her.

"Violet is a bug! A BUG! Let me go! I don't want to be near it!" Lily pleaded as Violet rolled her eyes at her little sister. Both her little sisters, Lily and another one named Misty that was on a trip to become the greatest Water Trainer, hated Bug-Type Pokémon.

Daisy chuckled at this and since this was a common thing in when she or Misty saw a Bug-Type Pokémon, she was already immune to their screams.

"Shut up, Lily and let's see the end of this match" Violet said, trying to calm down Lily. She also noticed that Ash's Venonat wasn't a normal colored one. Remembering his Pidgeotto, she also recalled that her crest didn't have any red nor yellow on it.

This was also seen by Daisy, but had already guessed why they were like this. Being the oldest meant that she was the one responsible for going to the meetings. They had told her about the Albino Pokémon, but never in her life would she have thought that she would have seen one.

"Ellenor use **Poison Powder** as you float around the pool" Ellenor quickly jumped and started to let out a purple dust out of her body.

"Seaking, **Water Pulse** those purple dust!" Daisy tried to save her Pokémon from the Poison, but the Poison had already made contact with Seaking's body and the water. Meaning that no matter if Seaking was able to dodge the dust that fell on her, the poison would've enter onto her through the water.

Seaking hissed I pain every time she tried to move. The poison, while not strong, it was making the damaged that Ash wanted.

"Ellenor now use **Supersonic** to confuse her and then use **Psybeam**!"

"Seaking go underwater!" Daisy, to her luck, managed to say those words quick enough. Seaking enter the water avoiding briefly the **Confusion** , but the **Psybeam** opened the water and went straight at her inflict the damage, although it wasn't as much as it would've been if Seaking would have been on the surface.

"Ellenor one more time! Use **Psybeam**!"

"Counter it with **Ice Beam**!" Daisy didn't want to use this move this soon, but had to. She didn't want to just give out Seaking. She had to show him that she was strong! Maybe… Maybe that way she could get closer to him…

Both moves met in the center of the field, but surprisingly the **Psybeam** gave out. The Ice Beam made contact with Ellenor making a brief explosion.

"Ellenor!" Ash cursed himself. Obviously this wasn't going to be as easy as when he fought against Brock. This was his second Gym Battle. He knew that each Gym was stronger than the last on. He had to think things more carefully. Ellenore quickly jumped into another platform with one of her antennae froze thanks to the **Ice Beam**.

"Ellenor, are you alright?"

" **I'm fine my king. I just needed to catch my breath a bit. What is your wish?** " Ellenor said making Ash sweat drop at this, making him sigh along the way.

"Can you use **Signal Beam** , Ellenor? I have a plan" Ash asked making his Venonat nod her head.

"Seaking dodge it quick!" Daisy commanded in a hurry. The Poison could be knocking out her Pokémon any second now and she hasn't even done much damage towards his Venonat.

Seaking managed to dodge the incoming rainbow colored beam. Daisy instead for seeing Ash frown, she saw him smirk a bit.

"Ellenor, use **Mega Drain**!" This made Daisy widen her eyes. She didn't noticed that Seaking dodge towards the platform that Venonat floated to.

"Seaking, dodge it again!" Seaking heard Daisy, but was unable to since when Daisy finished talking, Ellenor bite her with green fangs. Seaking roared in pain at getting her remaining energy drained, before falling unconscious right next to Ellenor.

"Seaking is unable to battle, Venonat is the winner!" Daisy recalled Seaking and thanked her for everything she did. Daisy frowned at seeing Ash recall his Venonat. Why couldn't she beat one of his Pokémon? She wanted to prove herself to him! Even if Ash himself didn't know about this.

"Help me Shellder!" A black pearl-like Pokémon encased within a spiky, blue-violet bivalve shell came out of Daisy's Poké Ball. It has two round white eyes with tiny black pupils and a long red tongue. This is a Shellder, the Bivalve Pokémon.

"Ambrose, come on out!" This made the three sisters and the referee look at Ash with shock and confusion as he sent a Fire-Type Pokémon on the field.

"Uhh… Ash? You know that Growlithe is weak against Water Moves… Right?" Daisy asked. It couldn't be possible that the one that she fell in love with at first sight was clueless about things like this… Could he?

"I know" Ash's simple action made Daisy internally sigh in relief. "But I can't send Circe nor Ellenor when the are hurt from their previous battle" Ash smiled, making Daisy faintly blush.

"Alright then… Shellder, be a dear and use **Water Gun** on Growlithe" Shellder shot a pressured **Water Gun** at Ambrose.

"Ambrose, let's finish this" Ash proclamation made Daisy tense a bit. Finishing the battle? Her Shellder hasn't even received any damaged. "Use **Thunder Fang** on the pool!"

This made all of the widen their eyes just as quick as Ambrose dodge Shellder's attack, in which wasn't even noticeable. Ambrose jumped into from platform to platform in such speed that it looked that it was using **Quick Attack**. Landing on the platform that was behind Shellder, Ambrose fangs began to spark before quickly sending the electricity through the pool, shocking Shellder really hard.

Shellder didn't even screamed in pain as it was immediately knocked out by the sheer intensity of the **Thunder Fang**.

"… Shellder is unable to battle, Growlithe is the winner! Therefore making Ash the winner of this match!" The referee said after his shocked was gone. He made his way out of the pool and out of the Gym. He needed something to do.

Ambrose quickly went towards Ash while jumping from each platform once more. Ash caught him when he jumped towards him and started to scratch him behind the ear.

"Thanks Ambrose… You did great" Ash said while making his Growlithe purr in satisfaction. Ash quickly recalled Ambrose and went towards Daisy, who was also making her way towards him.

"Here Ash" Daisy said giving Ash his second badge. "You have earned the Cascade Badge" Ash smiled at the badge and then redirected that smile towards Daisy.

"Thank you" Daisy blushed for a bit as she saw Ash put the badge she had given him under the blue jacket he had on. But what she saw was that he put it near his heart. This made Daisy's blush become brighter and couldn't even look straight at Ash any longer. But she still managed to look at him.

Growing a bit bolder, Daisy went towards Ash and kissed him on the cheek making Ash widen his eye in shock. Violet and Lily weren't that far behind as Lily fainted at seeing this and Violet couldn't even manage to form a single word.

"I hope you win your Gym battles and the Indigo Conference… I'll be cheering for you~" Daisy said while giving Ash another kiss on the cheek before making her way to the door once more.

"…" Ash couldn't say anything as he walked out of the Gym with his hand on the cheek that Daisy kissed twice.

* * *

 **A/N: AND CONGRATULATIONS TO WHOEVER SAID THAT THE GIRL WAS DAISY! I MADE HER A BIT GIRL AND A BIT CHILDISH IN SOME AREAS SINCE, IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY, THAT'S HOW SHE ACTED SOME TIMES. EXCEPT WHEN SHE WAS BOSSY AND MEAN TO MISTY. ALSO BEFORE I FORGET, THE POKEMONS THAT YOU WILL HAVE TO CHOOSE FROM ARE:**

 **ABRA**

 **OR**

 **MACHOP**

 **THEY WILL BE CAPTURE AFTER ASH CATCHES TWO MORE POKEMON THAT ARE ALREADY SET IN THE STORY IN MY MIND, BUT THEIR CHAPTERS AREN'T WRITEN YET.**

 **NOW... THERE WAS A REVIEW THAT MADE ME SLIGHTLY... SNAP TO SAY THE LEAST. I WON'T BE MENTIONING THE USER'S NAME, BUT IF YOU READ THE REVIEWS YOU WILL SEE WHO IT IS. AND I JUST HAVE TWO WORD TO SAY. WHITE TIGERS. WHITE TIGERS ARE THE ALBINO OF A TIGER AND I DOUBLE CHECKED JUST IN CASE IT WASN'T TRUE. WHITE TIGERS HAVE BLACK STRIPES MEANING THAT THEIR STRIPES DOESN'T CHANGES WHETHER IS A NORMAL TIGER OR AN ALBINO ONE. MEANING THAT KOBALT'S APPEARANCE AS AN ALBINO IS INFACT TRUE... IN THIS FANFICTION. OBVIOUSLY IN POKEMON CANNON WHAT WE KNOW AS SHINY POKEMON IS INFACT THEIR ALBINO FORM (TO SAY THE LEAST). SO REMARKING THAT RIOLU IS NOT AN ALBINO IS INFACT FALSE, SINCE WITH THIS EVIDENCE... KOBALT IS ALBINO.**

 **SORRY IF I WENT TO FAR, BUT AS I SAID... MADE ME SNAP FOR A BIT.**

 **ANYWAYS HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THE CHAPTER. LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS IN THE REVIEW SECTION (AND PLEASE IF YOU GOING TO FLAME, DO IT IN A WAY THAT I WON'T SNAP... I DON'T WANT TO ANGER MYSELF AND RUIN MY WINTER BREAK OF COLLEGE). DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW OR FAVORITE IF YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY AND HOPE TO SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**

 **Capture 10 - A Rare Encounter**


	10. A Rare Encounter

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK ONCE MORE! I'M SORRY THAT I WASN'T ABLE TO UPDATE THE STORY SOONER, PROBLEM WAS THAT COLLEGE STARTED SO QUICKLY THAT I DIDN'T EVEN HAD THE CHANCE TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT I STARTED COLLEGE ONCE MORE AND WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE THE STORY AS QUICK AS I WAS DOING. BUT NOW THAT YOU KNOW I FEEL SLIGHTLY RELIEVED. ANYWAYS HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AS ALWAYS. LET'S GOOOOO!**

* * *

 **Capture 10 – A Rare Encounter**

Ash had just left Cerulean City, and he was slightly confused to say the least. After he won against Daisy, he went to the Pokémon Center to heal Ellenor, Circe and Ambrose when Daisy also entered the Center. They had made small talk while they waited for they respective Pokémons to get out of treatment. When he was called and was about to head towards the center of the Pokémon Center, Daisy gave him a piece of paper with her number written on it. He could see the faint blush on her face as she looked sideways. When he also gave her his Pokétch Plus's number, she was so excited that she would be able to talk to him, that she gave him another kiss on the cheek.

Ash couldn't help but sigh as he remembered what happened in the Pokémon Center. He walked and walked until he was able to find a small clearing with patches of grass here and there and a small river on the side.

"Hmmm…" Ash hummed for a bit. "This seems like a nice place to rest for a bit" He said as he decided to rest and eat with all of his Pokémons. He could also use this opportunity to scan Anisha with the PokéDex feature of his Pokétch Plus.

"Everyone… Come on out!" Ash said making the Poké Ball of all of his Pokémons to open up and freeing them out of their capsules.

" **Alpha!** " Ash sighed as he could already feel Ambrose on his body and it didn't take long for the Puppy Pokémon to actually be on top of Ash, making Ash drop on his back to the patch of grass.

"Hey Ambrose" Ash said while rubbing Ambrose's ear making him roar in happiness.

" **My king! My king!** " Ash looked over to what he already knew was Ellenor. She was jumping from left to right in excitement.

"Yes Ellenor?"

" **Can I go explore for a bit? Pretty please~?** " Her crimson red eyes gave out a bit of a shine as Ash sweet dropped. How did a Pokémon learned how to do that?! With a slightly unnoticed sigh, Ash relented making Ellenor jump a bit higher in excitement as she turned around to explore the area.

"But don't be late! We will have food in a bit!" Ellenor moved her antennae up and down, letting Ash know that she heard him.

* * *

 **With Ellenor**

Ellenor was happily jumping through the clearing near the river. She could feel how the wind made for float a bit more. She could see the falling leaves and the ripples it made on the water. Although her eyes hurt a bit thanks to the sun, she was enjoying this to the fullest. As she kept jumping happily, Ellenor didn't noticed a little shadow following her through the river.

Ellenor suddenly stopped as her antennae picked up something. She looked all around to see if someone was near her, but could only see her king and her friends a bit far away. She could also feel Circe flying over the area, just enjoying gliding over the camp. But didn't see nothing near her, until a sudden splash was made in the river. Ellenor looked towards the sound of the splash and what she saw made her even more happy.

What Ellenor saw was a serpentine Pokémon with a white body and a light gray underside. It has light gray, three-pronged fins on the sides of its head and a light gray bump on its forehead. Above its large, round, cream snout are oval, crimson eyes. This is a Dratini, the Dragon Pokémon.

The Dratini looked at Ellenor with curious eyes. Never in his life he had seen another Pokémon that resembled him. He was about to ask the Albino Venonat something when she didn't even let him start talking.

" **Y** **ou must meet my king! My king would love to meet you!** " Ellenor said making the male Albino Dratini tilt his head slightly, but nodded either way. Ellenor jumped happily as she directed the Dratini to follow her.

" **I'm Ellenor! You?** "

" **Name's Drakul. Nice to meet you Ellenor** "

* * *

 **With Ash and the others**

Ash had just finished preparing the food, when he heard his Venonat call out to him.

" **My king! My king!** " Ash gave out a chuckle as he stood up and turned around towards Ellenor, when the sight of a Albino Dratini shocked him to the core. An Albino Dratini! Finding a Dratini was rare enough, but to be able to find an Albino one?! That was just pure luck!

"Ellenor" Ash said with a smile. "I see that you made a new friend" Ash added, changing his view from her to the Albino Dratini.

Drakul instantly knew who this human was. He could feel his aura and instantly recognized it.

" **My lord, I am happy to finally meet you in person** " The Dratini bowed his head slightly as Ash just gave a sigh. My lord? He already had so much nicknames from his Pokémons that he couldn't almost follow up to all of them. " **My name is Drakul. It would be my pleasure to join your team** " Drakul added, introducing himself to Ash and quickly making himself able to be caught by said trainer. While stunned for a bit, Ash regain some control.

"While happy that you would join my team without question, why would you join me this quickly?" Ash, being the curious boy that he had always been, asked the Dragon Pokémon.

" **In all honesty… I have been having this dream** " Drakul replied making Ash and his Pokémon, in which arrived minutes ago, somewhat confused.

"A dream?" Ash asked making Drakul nod his little head.

" **Yeah… Is like a grass field with a little pond. Then our lord, Arceus, appeared before me and started to tell me about an Aura Guardian. He let me feel the energy that you just emitted letting me know that you are indeed the Aura Guardian** " Drakul said making Ash widen his eye for a bit. The Alpha Pokémon himself was helping him on his journey?! This didn't make any sense. He could understand that the Alpha Pokémon watching over him, but to actually intervene in his journey to help him get the Pokémons he desired?!

" **Lord Arceus is helping Alpha gather more Pokémon like Ambrose?! Alpha's going to be the strongest!** " Ambrose said making Ash chuckle a bit.

Circe had her beak opened in shocked. Her eyes opened as wide as she could. She couldn't deny her trainer no longer, she will trust him to the fullest! But it didn't mean that she trusted any other human.

Ellenor was jumping from side to side very happy with the information provided by Drakul. The little 'Yeah!' coming from her mouths could express her excitement.

Anisha stood on Ash shoulder facing Drakul. She could understand Drakul, since she also felt something similar, although it wasn't a dream. She could recognize his aura, and it was the same aura that she had felt when Mew, another Legendary Pokémon, appeared before her.

Kobalt just stood there with his eyes closed up and his hands crossed over his chest. He also knew of this predicament, since he was in the same dream that Ash had when he started his journey. He clearly remembers seeing Arceus telling them something about the Chosen One, but he didn't quite get it since he was focused on Ash that was able to get into the dream.

Ash looked over all his Pokémons plus Drakul and could instantly see them in their evolved forms. He didn't know how was Kobalt's evolution, but he could easily replace all the others, including Drakul, with their final evolutions.

"Drakul" Said Dratini looked over to Ash. "It would be my pleasure to capture you" Ash added while taking out a unused Poké Ball. Drakul slithered towards the Poké Ball and captured himself. Ash quickly released Drakul and welcomed him to the team.

* * *

 **Time Skip (After Eating)**

They had all satisfied their hunger when Ash called out Anisha and Drakul.

"Anisha, Drakul… I'm going to be scanning you with my Pokétch Plus' PokéDex feature to know what you can do" Both of them nodded as Ash scanned Anisha first.

"Zubat, the Bat Pokémon. Zubats live in colonies that are often lead by the strongest Zubat. Zubats are always emitting ultrasonic waves to be able to see what surround them. They avoid sunlight as much as they can since it burns their skin.

This Zubat's information:

Given name: Anisha

Owner: Ash

Gender: Female

Typing: Poison/Flying

Height: 2'09"

Weight: 17.6lbs

Abilities: Inner Focus (Unlocked), Infiltrator (Locked)

Traits: This Zubat has Albinism. Albino Pokémon have a very sensitive skin and must not receive a lot of sunlight. It's a possibility that Albino Pokémon are stronger than normal Pokémon.

Known Moves: Absorb, Supersonic, Astonish, Bite, Wing Attack, Confuse Ray, Air Cutter, Swift, Haze, Screech (Unlocked), Quick Attack, Brave Bird, Hypnosis, Feint Attack (Locked)"

Ash then locked at Anisha with a worried looked. She had been out in the sun for too long.

"Anisha do you feel alright? There is not tree nearby for it to provide some shade for you" Anisha nodded.

" **I'm fine Guardian. Surprisingly it hasn't affected me at all** " Anisha said making Ash frown. Didn't Albino Pokémon were weak against sunlight? He now was forced to send one of them to Professor Oak.

"Good to know Anisha" He then looked at Drakul. "Ready Drakul?"

" **Ready my lord** " Drakul answered as Ash scanned him as well.

"Dratini, the Dragon Pokémon. Dratinis had been somewhat of a myth until a fisherman managed to catch one, while also finding a colony underwater. Originally, Dratinis were known as the Mirage Pokémon since not many people had seen this mysterious Pokémon. When they are constantly shedding their skin, it may mean that it is close to evolve.

This Dratini's information:

Given Name: Drakul

Owner: Ash

Gender: Male

Typing: Dragon

Height: 6'08"

Weight: 1.2kg

Abilities: Shed Skin (Unlocked), Marvel Scale (Locked)

Traits: This Dratini has Albinism. Albino Pokémon have a very sensitive skin and must not receive a lot of sunlight. It's a possibility that Albino Pokémon are stronger than normal Pokémon.

Known Moves: Wrap, Leer, Thunder Wave, Twister, Dragon Rage, Slam, Agility, Dragon Tail (Unlocked), Aqua Jet, Extreme Speed, Mist, Haze (Locked)"

Ash looked at Drakul with an impressed looked in which told the Albino Dratini everything.

"Alright everyone, let's sleep here. We'll continue our journey in the morning" And with a roar in confirmation, each of his Pokémon were recalled back into their Poké Balls for safety as he enter the tent he had made.

* * *

 **A/N: SO... WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? I WANT TO THANK ONE OF THE GUEST FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA TO EXCHANGE NUMBERS (ALTHOUGH I WAS GOING TO DO IT LATER, DECIDED AGAINST IT). ALSO DON'T FORGET TO KEEP VOTING IN THE REVIEW AS TO WHO YOU WISH THAT ASH CAPTURE AFTER CAPTURING THE POKEMON THAT WILL BE TEASED IN THE AFTER-A/N. THIS TIME HOWEVER, YOU GUYS WILL NOT BE GETTING ANY CHANCES TO PICK ANOTHER POKEMON. STILL HAVE LIKE TWO MORE TO GO. THE POKEMONS ARE ABRA OR MACHOP, SO VOTE WISELY. ANYWAYS, WHO LOVED THAT DRATINI WAS THE NEXTED TO BE CAPTURED? HE WAS SUGGESTED BY** Omega2217 **AFTER WINNING ONE OF THE REWARD QUESTIONS. DID YOU GUYS GUESSED IT? LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIES AS WELL. DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW OR FAVORITE AND AS ALWAYS, SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!**

 **EDIT: CHNAGED SOMETHING THAT I SHOULDN'T HAVE POSTED YET, THAT THING THAT I CHANGED WILL BE VALUEABLE IN A VERY FAR FUTURE. ALSO CHANGED ONE OF AMBROSE'S DIALOGUE. WROTE IT WRONG. SEE YOU GUYS SOON!**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**

 **Capture 11 - Saving the Flames of Hope**

* * *

It was raining heavily. The wind roaring in complete rage as it moved the trees to the left, almost uprooting them. A Pokémon was visible, hiding under the hollow trunk. The Pokémon was shivering thanks to the cold. He only hope to survive the night.


	11. Saving the Flame of Hope

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK AFTER A WHILE. I NOW HAVE A JOB! MEANING THAT YOU ARE GOING TO BE RECEIVING LESS UPDATES. BUT DO NOT WORRY! COLLEGE IS FINISHING SOON, IN LIKE A MONTH OR SO... MAYBE LESS. MEANING THAT UPDATES WILL BE STAYING "THE SAME". ANYWAYS THERE IS A SURPRISE FOR YOU GUYS HERE, AND A BIT OF A WARNING... ASH ACTS OUT OF CHARACTER IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT IT IS MADDE THIS WAY FOR PLOT CONVINIENCE. ANYWAYS... ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Capture 11 – Saving the Flames of Hope**

Ash had woken up to the roaring thunder that resonated through the field. His sudden awakening made him stumble on his tent, making it fall on him. Ash sighed, this wasn't really his day… So he quickly folded the tent and put it inside his backpack. He looked at his Poké Balls and sighed in relief that he had all of his six Pokémon, a full team. He was really lucky to get a full team this early. He looked around to see if he left anything, but noticed nothing around him.

Ash walked at a faster rate as he tried to get to the nearest Pokémon Center to properly rest his body. He stopped and checked his Pokétch and saw that the nearest Pokémon Center was in fact a couple of minutes from where he stood. He then closed the Map and continued walking down the road.

Unfortunately, he didn't even walked for long when he found something strange. A cutdown tree that stood in the middle of the road towards the Pokémon Center, but what caught his surprise was the Pokémon that laid on top of it.

This Pokémon is a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with a primarily white body and red eyes. Its underside from the chest down and the soles of its feet are gray-colored. It has two small fangs visible in its upper jaw and two smaller fangs in its lower jaw. A white-blue fire burns at the tip of this Pokémon's slender tail. This is a Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon.

Ash quickly went to check on the Pokémon that laid on the cut bark of the tree. He could see that this Charmander was barely holding onto life. Grabbing him and trying to keep him warm, Ash sprinted down the road towards the Pokémon Center. And it wouldn't take him long to arrive, since he unconsciously use aura on his feet to get here faster. He didn't even let this shock him as he quickly went inside yelling for Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy, hearing her name being called many times, rushed to the front.

"Hello! Welcome to the-" Whatever she was going to say was left unsaid as she saw the status of the Albino Charmander. The Lizard Pokémon had his eyes closed as he breathed heavily. The flame on his tail slowly decreasing in size.

Nurse Joy quickly snatched the Charmander from Ash's hold and called her Chansey to pick up the nearly dead Pokémon. When her Chansey did so, she exploded on Ash.

"How could you?!" Her rage reaching uncompressible levels. "Your Charmander is nearly dead! Dead! How could you do something to him like that?!" Ash tried to explain that the Charmander wasn't his Pokémon, but nothing could calm down the raging Nurse Joy.

"I'm calling the Pokémon League to send the G-Man Squad to take you in…" She said angrily, and that was Ash's snapping point.

"That Charmander is not my Pokémon! I just found him on my way here in that very state that he was! How could you accuse me of something that I didn't even do any of the things that you accuse me of?!" Ash roared back, making Joy flinch back. She had to admit that she didn't get all the facts about what happened, but she guessed that the Charmander was a part of his team based on how he was yelling her name. The scared tone he had and the worried face she saw…

"I'm so so-"

"I'm not hearing any of this!" Ash didn't even let Joy apologize for her transgressions. "You should know better that to judge without having facts about what happened! As soon as the Charmander that I brought is out of danger, I'm out of here!" His rage was making Joy tremble. His aura surrounding his body, visible to anyone that was seeing him. This made the Nurse Joy from this Pokémon Center widen her eyes in shock and fear. She just insulted an Aura Guardian. Probably the last one to boot!

Ash left the Center, thankfully her still maintained his sanity from the rage as he knew that if he started to vent his anger there, there would be no Pokémon Center.

Nurse Joy reached to the phone that was on the counter of the building and called someone. She could hear the ringing of the phone calling, as sweat dripped down her neck.

"This is Charles Goodshow, President of the Pokémon League. How can I help you?"

"Mister President, is Nurse Joy from Route 6… I have an Aura problem"

"… What happened to the Aura Guardian known as Ash Ketchum?!" Nurse Joy could hear the fear in his tone.

"Is not what has happened to him Mister President… Is what I said to him that has… affected him…" Nurse Joy tried to limit her voice as to not let Charles hear her, but unfortunately he heard her… Loud and clear.

"What did you do… Joy?" Once again, she flinched as she heard the seriousness in his voice.

"Well…" With that she explained what she had done, in which made every single human and Pokémon in Kanto to look towards the Pokémon League.

"WHAT!"

* * *

 **With Ash**

As Ash destroyed part of the forest, he saw a boy no older than him… maybe a bit older, but not by much, training his Pokémons when he heard something that made his anger grow tenfold.

"Ha! I'm finally was able to get rid of that abomination. I mean who would want a abnormal Pokémon like him anyways!" The Pokémon Trainer laughed as his Pokémon looked at each other slightly scared.

Ash cracked his knuckles in anger. The boy is a Pokémon abuser… He is going to enjoy this more than he is supposed to enjoy it.

With that Ash appeared in the boy's training area without saying a word. But the boy noticed him.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?!" The trainer snarled at ash as he just continued to walk forward. The answered that he gave the young trainer made him scared of Ash.

"I don't need to answer your questions, but I'm will concede to your first question. I'm your despair…" And with that the boy screamed in agony as his Pokémon stood there in fear.

* * *

 **Time Skip; Route 6 Pokémon Center**

Charles glared at the Nurse Joy of Route 6 as she stood there without moving in fear of what he may do. He sighed and lessened the glare to glanced at the Poké Ball he had in his palm. He quickly prayed to Arceus that the Aura Guardian would accept this Pokémon as an apology from the transgression that Nurse Joy from Route 6 had made towards him.

As he thought of what to say, he felt the room become slightly much colder than ever. He then looked at the front door and saw the Aura Guardian dragging a blue haired boy by the neck of his shirt.

Ash threw the boy at Charles feet and he sent a glance at the nurse which made her look the other way.

"Charles"

"Ash"

The two men looked at each other and then slightly nodded to each other.

"There is the trainer of the abused albino Charmander. His name is Damien, and he has been a suspect of Pokémon abuse… Until today" Ash once again looked at Nurse Joy, which made her look further away from both Ash and Charles.

"Thank you for your cooperation Aura Guardian" Charles knew that he had to be serious right now. He knew that Ash wasn't happy for what had happened. "I want to gift you this Pokémon for the transgressions of what one of the Nurse Joys, situated in the various Pokémon Center, had done to you. I know that you will enjoy this Pokémon very much. I also took out of my time to let you hold as many amount of Pokémon that you wish to carry" Charles added making Ash nod, still angry about what happened. His aura slightly decreasing and slowly vanishing from sight, but not completely gone.

Charles looked at the nurse with a knowing look that made her slightly nod. She had to apologize correctly this time… If not then… She feared of what may happen to her.

"A-A-Aura G-Guardian…" She stuttered as she looked to the ground in fear at looking at him. Ash openly glared at her, the words of accusations that she had said still clear in his mind, but didn't say anything. "I'm… sorry for everything that I said to you! It was wrong of me to accuse you without knowing the facts!" She bowed to Ash, slightly trembling. Charles was also in distraught of what Ash would react. He looked the other way as to not see what he would do.

Ash's aura vanished from sight as he finally managed to calm down. He walked towards the nurse that was still in her position. Ash grabbed her chin and made her look at him. Surprisingly enough Joy and Ash had similar heights.

Her blue shining eyes locked with his cold blue ones. She couldn't help but blush at seeing his handsome face. Ash was slightly confuse at her red face, but chalk it up as fear towards him.

"You are forgiven, but you will not get a second chance" Ash said coldly making her nod quickly with a bright smile.

"Thank you!" Ash nodded and looked at Charles as he then extended his hand as if asking for something. Charles quickly gave Ash the Poké Ball that he had on his person to the Aura Guardian.

"Ash, as of now you are trusted with the albino Charmander that is in the emergency room. I know that you'll be perfect for the job" With that said, Charles quickly left the Pokémon Center. Ash looked at the Poké Ball that he had on hand and decided to release his newest Pokémon later.

"Will be going to Charmander's Room" Ash simply said as he walked towards the room, leaving a now relieved Nurse Joy behind.

* * *

 **Time Skip; With Ash**

Ash looked at the Charmander, who had a lot of cables connected to his body to monitor him. Ash then decided to enter the room and stood in front of the bed. Ash thought of using his aura to heal him, but since he still didn't know how to call upon his aura, he wasn't able to heal Charmander. Fortunately for Ash, Charmander started to stir.

The Charmander opened his eyes weakly. He couldn't see well his surroundings, but when his sight came back, he saw a black haired boy starring right at him with a little smile on him. The Charmander got scared quickly. He feared for his life. He trusted no one. Everyone only wanted to hurt him and his trainer only caught him to be a punching bag. But something told him that this boy was different.

"Hello Charmander… I'm Ash Ketchum and I have a proposition for you" Charmander tilted his head in confusion, not saying anything in fear of what may happen to him. Ash then released Kobalt, which made Charmander eyes widen in shock.

" **Master… Is there something you may need?** " Kobalt asked making Ash smile at him.

"It's alright Kobalt, just wanted to show you to a potential team member" Ash said while motioning towards the Charmander, who was still shocked.

" **You're… like me… I'm not…alone** " Finally, the Charmander finally spoke. Kobalt smiled at the Charmander as he noticed the pained he went through. Just looking into the Charmander's eyes told him everything. He didn't had to be a Psychic-Type Pokémon to know what he went through.

" **Of course you are not alone Charmander-** "

" **Kenneth… My name is Kenneth, but you can call me Ken** "

" **Ken… You are not alone anymore. Master has the dream of capturing more of us… More Pokémon like us** " This brought Kenneth's hidden hope. " **You will become a part of our family, no one will hurt you again** " Kobalt said as Ash smiled at Kenneth.

"So Kenneth" This made Kenneth widen his eyes in shock. He could understand him?! "What do you say? Will you join my team?" Kenneth couldn't help but nod at Ash's request. Ash smiled as he caress Kenneth's head for a bit.

"Then rest… I will capture you tomorrow. Now you rest" Ash then left the room, leaving Kenneth there alone. But he knew something had changed.

" **I'm not alone…** "

* * *

 **With Ash**

Ash already had made his way to his rented room in the Pokémon Center, when he released the Pokémon that was inside the Poké Ball that Charles gave him.

This Pokémon is a bipedal Pokémon that is primarily white. Its face is kite-shaped, with a small, light gray snout and two short, pointed ears with light gray interiors. Its wide eyes are normally closed. his body is segmented with black skin is visible between its joints and along its neck. It has two dark gray, pauldron-shaped extensions on its shoulders, as well as a dark gray, fauld-like piece around its chest. It has three fingers and toes, with its fingers considerably shorter than its toes. Its tail is thick and long, with a dark gray band located near the tip. This is an Abra, the Psi Pokémon.

" **Confusion. Huh?** " The Abra in front of Ash muttered in confusion, not recognizing the area he was in. He then looked at Ash and at Kobalt. He already knew of others like him thanks to his psychic powers, but actually seeing one was a totally new experience to him.

"Hello. I'm Ash Ketchum and this is my partner Kobalt" Ash gestured towards Kobalt.

" **Greetings, I'm Kobalt** "

" **Salutation. Hello, my name is Houdini** " Ash and Kobalt looked at each other for a brief moment before looking at Houdini.

"You are already one of my Pokémon, but I asked you just in case. Do you want to join me?" Ash asked making the Abra known as Houdini simply stay still.

" **Inquiry. What would you do for me? Preoccupied. Are you going to force me to do thing that I wouldn't want to do?** " His emotionless voice resounded in the room. Ash knew that he would get more Pokémon that would probably have many different personalities. But seeing one that was completely emotionless was a bit disturbing.

"No I wouldn't. I would always want your opinion. If you wish to stop doing something that I put you up to, just tell me and I'll assign you something else" Kobalt stayed quiet, knowing that this was Houdini's way of measuring Ash.

" **Acceptance. Very well, I will join your team. Pleads. Please take care of me** " At the end of the day, Ash has gotten two new Pokémon. Kenneth the Charmander, and Houdini the Abra.

* * *

 **A/N: WOOHOO! KENNETH AND HOUDINI ARE IN THE TEAM! ALSO HAD TO CONGRATULATE** Raze Olympus **FOR GUESSING CORRECTLY THAT IT WAS A CHARMANDER. HE HAS ALREADY DECIDED WHO IS GOING TO BE NEXT ON ASH'S TEAM AND I GOT AN AMAZING IDEA FOR SAID POKEMON. ANYWAYS HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, IT MAY HAVE BEEN A BIT SHORTER THAN OTHERS, BUT I HAD TO FINISH AT THIS TIME SINCE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER... WE WILL BE GETTING CHANGES... AND A LOT OF THEM. REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE CHAPTER AND DON'T FORGET TO FAVORITE AND FOLLOW. AS ALWAYS... SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**

 **Capture 12 - Breaking the Barriers**


	12. Breaking the Barriers

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK! FINALLY DONE WITH COLLEGE, BUT WORK WAS TIRING ME TO FAST THAT I DIDN'T HAVE ANY CHANCE TO WRITE... NOT EVEN IDEAS. BUT HERE IT IS! THE NEWEST CHAPTER FOR The White Aura. BE WARNED THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SLIGHTLY DARK, THERE IS NO KILLING THOUGH, BUT JUST IN CASE BE WARNED. ALTHOUGH TO SOME OF YOU READERS (HELL IT COULD BE ALL OF MY READERS) THIS IS NOTHING, BUT I THROW IN THE WARNING JUST IN CASE OF OTHERS MIGHT NOT LIKE ASH IN THIS LIGHT. BE WARNED THAT ASH WILL BE LIKE THIS (BY THAT I MEAN EASILY ANGERED) UNTIL HE LEARNS TO CONTROL HIS AURA. EVERYTHING HAS A REASON AND IT WILL BE EXPLAINED IN FUTURE CHAPTERS. ANYWAYS ENJOY THE CHAPTER.**

* * *

 **Capture 12 – Breaking the Barriers**

Ash found himself resting on the outskirts of Vermilion City watching as all his Pokémons, including Kenneth and Houdini, battle against each other in a battle royal. He had a small grin on his face as he could see the improvements of each of his Pokémons. Seeing them get stronger made Ash even more confident that he would be able to become the best Pokémon Trainer there is.

However his grin turn to anger when an electric net collided with most of his Pokémons. The only ones saved from this net where Anisha, Ellinor and Kenneth. Faster than lighting, Ash was standing next to his uncaptured Pokémon.

"Show yourself!" Ash's aura was beginning to increase bit by bit, his anger not yet unleashed. His Pokémons where also glaring at their surroundings. Trying to find the culprit of the capture of their friends.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!" Two voices, a feminine and masculine, could be heard around them. Quickly Ash was blinded by lights that were pointed straight at his face, but it was futile work because his eyes adapted quickly thanks to his aura. He then managed to see two figures standing on a metal square, what it was he didn't know.

The woman has long fuchsia pink hair that she wears curled in a comet-tail behind her head. She was wearing a pair of green pearl earrings that are meant to complement her sapphire-blue eyes. She is wearing a short black shirt that exposes her midriff under a white high collared sleeved shirt emblazoned with a large red R, a white miniskirt, black leg-length boots, and long black arm-sleeves.

The man has shoulder length periwinkle hair with a single fringe sprouting from the center and green eyes. He is wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a large red R on it and a black short sleeve undershirt, with white pants with a purple belt on his waist and black boots and matching gloves.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" The woman, now known as Jessie, proclaimed.

"James!" The man, no known as James, said in the same manner as Jessie.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" Suddenly a Pokémon jumped in between them. But what surprised Ash most was that the Pokémon actually knew how to talk human language.

"Meowth! That's right!" The Pokémon known as a Meowth said. Meowth is a small, feline Pokémon with cream-colored fur that turns brown at the tips of its hind paws and tail. Its ovoid head features four prominent whiskers, wide eyes with slit pupils, two pointed teeth in the upper jaw, and a gold koban coin embedded in its forehead. Its ears are black with brown interiors and are flanked with an additional pair of long whiskers. Meowth is the Scratch Cat Pokémon

Ash growled at them, his aura increasing ever so slightly.

"What do you three want with my Pokémons! Release them at once!" Ash roared at the trio, but Jessie and James dismissed him as an angry child. Ignoring the fact that he was radiating a lot of aura right now. This didn't go unnoticed by Meowth that was trembling in fear at seeing the kid.

Each and every Pokémon in the world knew who was the Aura Guardian, and they knew that they had to protect him or to help him at all cost, and Meowth was no exception.

"Why would obey a brat like you?!" Jessie shouted making Ash and his Pokémons growl in anger, while Meowth started to shrink back in fear. "We just got ourselves a bunch of rare skinned Pokémon! Our boss would super happy with them" She added making James nod with her.

"So if you please would give us those three, we will be on our way" James smirked at this making Jessie laugh in joy, but not Meowth. The Scratch Cat Pokémon couldn't stop his legs from trembling. Hell… the poor Meowth couldn't even make words to apologies to the Aura Guardian.

"Ken" The Charmander stop his growl to look at his new trainer. He could see the burning anger in his eyes. "Burn them to a crisp" Ash said, making Charmander roar one of his most powerful **Flamethrower**.

"Anisha use **Air Cutter** to increase the flames!" Anisha, with a strong slash from her wings, managed to create strong wind blades that merged with the flames.

"Ellinor, quickly use **Stun Spore** to make them unable to move!" Ash aura had now changed from a light blue aura to a dark blue aura, the color close to turn to black. Ellinor quickly complied and made the move as quickly as she could, but couldn't manage to paralyzed them in time which made her mad. Soft blue light began to shine below her tiny feet before it enveloped her.

"Ekans help me out and use **Protect**!" Jessie yelled out in fear. Seeing the two lethal moves combined and heading at their direction would make anyone scream in fear.

A purple, serpentine Pokémon made a light green barrier around the trio. Its eyes, underbelly, the thick stripe around its neck, and rattle are yellow. Ekans has three pairs of black lines encircling its body, as well as another line that connects to each slit-pupiled eye and curves toward its nose. Its large mouth has a round, pink tongue and no visible teeth.

Ash growled once more seeing that his Pokémons' attack was futile thanks to Ekans's **Protect**. Kenneth growled even louder than his trainer. The puny snake made him look bad in front of his new trainer! Hell… even Anisha's wings were shaking in anger thanks to Ekans's **Protect**.

" **Return my friends to my Boss!** " Kenneth roared out, making another **Flamethrower**. This one, however, was stronger than the one before. His anger was to high that something highly unexpected happened.

He began to shine in a blue light. His feature began to change as the **Flamethrower** increased in size.

Not wanting to be left behind, Anisha also unleashed a stronger **Air Cutter** but this time she didn't stopped there. She used a combination of two of her recently usable moves. She began to be covered up in a silver light that surrounded her body, as if she was breaking the wind. Her body began to emit a black aura that surrounded her entire body.

"Ekans use **Protect** once more!" Her Ekans however didn't move, scared to even do so since he knew that he was in front of the Aura Guardian. "James!" She yelled out taking him out of his stupor.

"Koffing use **Protect**!" James shouted in fear as well as he threw his Poké Ball. The Pokémon released was a spherical Pokémon filled with toxic gases. It has vacant eyes and a wide mouth that usually has two pointed teeth in the upper jaw. Below its face is a cream-colored skull-and-crossbones marking. Several geyser-like protrusions, which usually release a mustard-colored gas, cover this Pokémon's body. Its purple skin is very thin, and over inflation can cause it to explode. This is a Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokémon.

Koffing created the light green barrier that managed to stop the torrent of flames from reaching them although slightly since it began to break. And Kenneth wasn't giving up that easily this time around. Unfortunately for the three members of Team Rocket, they couldn't evade Anisha's attack.

Using a combination of **Quick Attack** and **Feint Attack** , in which her trainer had named **Quick Feint** , she managed to disappear from sight and appear just behind Koffing. Hitting Koffing with her wing, she sent the Poison Gas Pokémon flying towards Jessie's Ekans. This final hit to James' Koffing made Anisha begin to evolve as well. As she was evolving, she disappeared just as the **Protect** vanished thanks to her intervention.

Team Rocket tried to move but were unable to. They looked up to see the now changed Ellinor, who also evolve for not being fast enough the first time.

Her appearance now was completely different from before. She now looked like an insectoid Pokémon whose body is varying shades of white. Its head and thorax are light gray, and it has bulbous, round light red eyes, a small mandible, and a three-point crest on its head. Tucked close to its thorax are three pairs of tiny, dark gray legs. Its abdomen is paler with several black, zigzagging stripes encircling it. It has two pairs of transparent white moth-like wings with thin black venation. These wings are covered in dust-like scales that vary in color. Ellinor just evolved into a Venomoth, the Poison Moth Pokémon.

Their eyes widen in fear as the **Flamethrower** collided with their bodies. The three members began to scream in terror. Never have they seen a kid… a brat do this much damage not just to their Pokémons, but to them as well! The torrents of flames dispersed and revealed a newly evolved Kenneth.

Kenneth now looked like a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon. It has white scales and a gray underside from the chest down. It has narrow, red eyes and a long snout with a slightly hooked tip. On the back of its head is a single horn-like protrusion. It has relatively long arms with three sharp claws. Its short legs have plantigrade feet with three claws and gray-colored soles. The tip of its long, powerful tail has a white-blue flame burning on it. Kenneth was now a Charmeleon, the Flame Pokémon.

" **Give my Lord his Pokémons! Give back my friends!** " Anisha's new body made the Team Rocket duo shake in fear unable to move, but Meowth pushed the button that made the electric net just a normal net… Even though they didn't understand her Meowth sure did and quickly released them, not wanting to me on the bad side of the Aura Guardian. The captured Pokémon took noticed that the electricity that the net emitted was turned off and they quickly destroyed the net and went to their trainer's side.

Anisha looked different now. She now was a large, white bat-like Pokémon with gray wing membranes. It has small, red slit-pupiled eyes, tiny triangular ears with gray insides, and a massive mouth with two small fangs in each jaw. Her mouth seems to be otherwise empty, but she then displayed a long, light gray tongue. She has short legs with long feet. Anisha was no longer a Zubat but a Golbat, the Bat Pokémon.

"Listen well and listen good" Ash said making the two humans and the three Pokémons look at him. "If I ever see you three stealing someone's Pokémon… You will die and everyone that is affiliated with this so call Team Rocket!" He added in a growl making the dumb trio to nod in fear.

"Circe" The avian like Pokémon looked at her trainer. "Send our guests flying with your strongest **Twister** " Circe nodded and made a slight smirk with her beak. Humans like those two made her want to kill them so bad, but decided to do what her trainer told her to do. Flapping her wings, she created two tornadoes that quickly managed to sent the group of five flying. A shine could be seen when the group got far enough from them.

Ash sighed, trying to calm his anger down. But although this was quite the experience, three of his Pokémons managed to evolve and become much stronger than before thanks to this.

"Come on guys… Let's go to the city and rest there. We don't want more thieves trying to steal you guys, now do we?" Ash asked making them shake their heads in negation as they walk towards the city.

* * *

 **A/N: ... SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? I WANTED TO MAKE IT LONGER, BUT SINCE ASH'S POKEMON ARE STRONGER AND FASTER THAN JESSIE OR JAMES'S POKEMON, I LATER DECIDED TO MAKE IT SHORTER. PLUS THAT EKANS AND KOFFING, IN THE ANIME, ONLY KNEW ONE MOVE AT THE BEGINNING... MAYBE TWO AND THAT IS STRETCHING IT. AND THEY WERE FROZEN IN FEAR THANKS TO BEING IN FRONT OF THE AURA GUARDIAN WAS ANOTHER THING TO LOOK INTO. SO FROM THE THREE POKEMON THAT I DECIDED TO LET EVOLVE ONLY TWO WHERE GUESSED. TO THE ONE THAT REALLY WANTED AMBROSE TO EVOLVE HE WILL, BUT NOT TO SOON. WANT HIM TO LEARN EVERY SINGLE MOVE THAT HE IS ABLE TO LEARN BEFORE MAKING ASH BUY A FIRE STONE OR BE GIVEN A FIRE STONE.**

 **REMEMBER TO TELL ME NAMES OF LEGENDARIES (CAN START NOW) AND CLONED POKEMON (DON'T START NOW). ALSO REMEBER THAT I NEED HELP WITH COMBINATION MOVES. ANYWAYS HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. DON'T FORGET TO FAVORITE AND FOLLOW AND SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!**

 **EDIT: THANKS TO A GUEST THAT NOTICE THAT I KEPT THE NORMAL DESCRIPTION OF CHARMELEON AND DIDN'T CHANGE THE COLOR. IT HAS NOW BEEN FIXED.**

 **QUESTION OF THE DAY: IF DAISY (MISTY'S SISTER) WAS TO CALL ASH ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, WHAT WOULD BE THE SURPRISE THAT ASH WOULD GET? (THOUGHT OF THE QUESTION WHILE EDITTING SOMETHING OUT AS THE ANSWER COULD BE ALMOST ANYTHING)**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**

 **Capture 13 - Raichu VS. Arcanine: Ambrose's Resolve!**


	13. Raichu VS Arcanine

**HEY GUYS... I KNOW... IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME FOR THIS, BUT I HAVE REASONABLE EXCUSE. WORK. DO I HAVE TO SAY MORE? IT WAS REALLY FUSTRATING WHEN YOU TOUGHT YOU HAD TO WORK ONLY 2 OR 3 DAYS, BUT IN REALITY WAS LIKE WORKING 5 OR 6 DAYS! DON'T GET ME WRONG I LOVE THE MONEY THAT I RECEIVED, BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I WASN'T TIRED AS HELL. STAY TILL THE END FOR NEWS AND LET'S GOOOOOO!**

* * *

 **Capture 13 – Raichu VS. Arcanine: Ambrose's Resolve!**

Ash arrived at the city near the water. The harbor was in clear sight and was a beautiful sight. Vermilion City, the Port of Exquisite Sunset, the name said it all. A city where the sunset could be best appreciated.

Ash went towards the Pokémon Center, when suddenly he was almost ran over by a sobbing kid holding a Rattata on his arms. Ash wondered why the kid was almost crying when a sighing Nurse Joy answered his question.

"It was Lt. Surge once more…" Ash was about to asked who 'Lt. Surge' was when she added. "He is the Gym Leader of Vermilion City" Ash nodded at the information.

"Is there anything else that you can tell me about him?" Ash asked making the nurse of Vermilion City confused, but decided to tell him anyways.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

After being told that Lt. Surge was based on an Electric-Type gym Ash wanted to use Kobalt for the gym, but decided against it because of the constant use of him against other trainers during his journey. So he decided to use his nest of kin, Ambrose. The Puppy Pokémon was very ablaze to fight against the next Gym Leader. This excitement manage to make Ambrose learn **Crunch** and **Heat Wave**. Ash's Growlithe wanted to push himself harder to learn the last three moves he could learn normally, which were **Outrage** , **Play Rough** and **Flare Blitz** , but Ash managed to get Ambrose to take a break.

It was late at night, when Ash received a call through his Pokétch. He looked at the number it showed and saw that it was Daisy. He mentally sighed but had a small smile on his face. Ever since they exchange contacts, she has been calling him almost every night. Talking about all sort of things in which made Ash a bit glad. She had told him about wanting to be a performer, but couldn't decided whether she wanted to be a normal performer, like the acts she currently does in the gym with her sisters, or become a Pokémon Performer.

Ash answered the call and had to immediately lower the sound of his Pokétch.

"Ash! How are you today?" Ash couldn't help but shake his head a bit.

"I'm fine Daisy… Just pondering how to handle Ambrose. He got to excited for my next Gym Battle" Ash stated making the line go silent for a bit.

"… Be careful when facing Surge, Ash. He may be brash and very straight forward but he is a strong trainer" Daisy said, giving some information about Lt. Surge to Ash.

"Thanks Daisy… will be sure to keep that in mind" Ash said before thinking about something. "Hey Daisy…"

"Yes Ash?" Ash noticed a bit of excitement on her voice.

"What do you think of traveling with me? I know that I told you that I traveled alone but with us talking almost all the nights… I feel like it would be better for you to come traveling with me. And maybe… you can find what you really want to become in the future" Ash stated. He heard a lot of rumbling on the other side of the line.

"YES! Will see you tomorrow at Vermillion's Gym!" With that the call ended and Ash chuckled for a bit.

" **Alpha** " Ash turned around to see Ambrose standing on his four paws with a determined look on his face. " **Ambrose wants to train… Ambrose knows that Ambrose is close to learning those moves Alpha told Ambrose about. Those are the last three moves and then Alpha told me that Alpha will help Ambrose evolve when Ambrose had finish learning those moves** " Ash could see the fire in Ambrose's eyes. Ash knew that Ambrose was the most determined Pokémon he had on his person, even more determined than Kobalt. Ash sighed and smiled at his Pokémon.

"Well then Ambrose…" Ash said making Ambrose's eyes lit in burning passion. Ash took Kobalt's Poké Ball. "Let's get you up there then"

* * *

 **Time Skip; Vermillion City Gym**

When Ash arrived at the Gym he could see Daisy standing near the entrance waiting for him. And he had to admit that she look beautiful today.

Daisy is wearing a slim green crop shirt with a pink jacket. Trying to match her jacket, she has a very short pink skirt and beneath it she has a white mini short that if she didn't had the skirt it would have accentuated her ass. She has a green bead bracelet with a silver heart charm hanging loosely on the bracelet that was on her right hand. On her neck was a very beautiful silver chain with another silver heart charm. She has pink snickers which matched with her jacket and skirt. On her left ankle was a ankle bracelet that resembled the one she had on her hand.

Her hair was up in a ponytail, being hold on by a green band. She had small green earrings that put another shine to her face. Her emerald eyes were accentuated by the light pink shadow she had near her eyes. Her pink lips were glistened a bit.

Ash smiled seeing Daisy so overdressed, but he knew that she wouldn't be Daisy if she didn't.

Daisy saw Ash starring at her and slightly blushed at realizing that he was staring at her. It made her heart flutter. She couldn't stop thinking of the day Ash would confess to her.

"Daisy… You look beautiful" Ash said smiling making Daisy's blush harder.

"Thanks…" She muttered. A bit ashamed that she was this flustered about it.

"Well then… Are you ready to experience a awesome battle?" Ash said while walking towards the doors of the Gym. Daisy didn't even answer as she just approached Ash into entering the Gym. When they entered the Gym they could see a tall blonde man with a military outfit on.

"Excuse me sir…" Ash said, gaining the attention of the tall man. "Are you Lt. Surge? The Gym Leader of Vermillion City?" Ash asked making the tall blonde man laugh.

"A baby wants to challenge me?! Lt. Surge on a Gym Battle?! Ha! I accept your challenge baby! I will only need my trusty Raichu to defeat your baby Pokémon!" Ash then noticed the brashness that Daisy was talking about yesterday.

"You will see that I'm no ordinary trainer Lt. Surge. I will make you call me by my name" Ash said calmly as he and Lt. Surge walked towards different ends of the battlefield.

"We'll see baby" Surge stated as he threw a Poké Ball. The Pokémon released was the Raichu that he told Ash he was going to use. Lt. Surge's Raichu looked like any other Raichu, except for the scar that the Pokémon had on the left eye. The scar looked like a mini lightning bolt. Ash knew that the Raichu had experience behind, but he felt as if the Raichu could've gained a bit more speed if he was carefully trained as a Pikachu. Ash could see the Raichu's determination and ego flowing like water. That was when Ash knew that he was in for the battle of his life.

Picking Ambrose's Poké Ball, Ash stared at it for a while before smirking at releasing Ambrose from his Poké Ball.

What came out surprised not only Lt. Surge but Daisy and the referee as well.

What came out was a quadruped, canine Pokémon with an white pelt marked by jagged black stripes. It has diamond-shaped ears with grey insides, red eyes, a round, black nose, and two pointed teeth protruding from its upper jaw. Its head, muzzle, and chest are covered in shaggy, grey fur, except for two oval sections around each eye and ear. Long tufts of fur grow behind its elbows and around its ankles. Its underside is light grey, and it has a billowing, grey tail that is bent in the middle. Each paw has three toes and a round, light grey pad. This is an Arcanine, the Legendary Pokémon.

Ambrose had managed to learn all of the moves with the intense sparring session with Kobalt. Ash surprisingly was given a Fire Stone by Nurse Joy when she saw the determination Ambrose had. Ambrose, as an Arcanine, trained for a bit more trying to adapt to his new body. He adapted quickly as well, but what surprised Ash the most was-

" **Alpha. I am ready to face our opponent. Let this be a battle to remember** " Ambrose said. That's right… after Ambrose evolved he had stopped talking in third person. It was weird to hear him talk that way, but Ash had to bring it to him. It was way easier to understand Ambrose this way.

The referee got on the outskirts of the battlefield and declared the battle with a swipe of his hand, after he got over the shock of the albino Arcanine.

" **May I know the name of my adversary of this great battle?** " Ambrose asked Lt. Surge's Raichu, as they seized each others power.

" **As if you deserved it punk. Don't think that just because you are an evolved Pokémon you are going to defeat me! I have seen the face of death and survived it… As a Pikachu!** " Raichu growled at Ambrose, trying to make Ash's Arcanine attack first.

" **Then I, Ambrose, chosen Pokémon of Ash Ketchum, The Chosen One, will gain the right to know your name by the end of the battle** " Arcanine then positioned himself in front of Ash while Raichu did the same, but in front of Lt. Surge.

"Raichu use **Mega Punch**!" Raichu's right hand started to emit a white glow and he ran towards Ambrose. Unfortunately for Raichu, he was to slow for Ambrose.

"Ambrose use **Agility** and mix it up your new combination move!" Ash said making Ambrose nod. Lt. Surge, Raichu and Daisy were confused as to what Ash said. Combination Move?

"Combination Move?" Lt. Surge asked, but received no answer as he saw his opponent's Arcanine glow in a soft blue color for a second. "Raichu be prepared for anything. Then use **Thunder Punch** to intercept that Arcanine!" Raichu nodded, looking straight at Ambrose.

" **Combination Move? What you going to do punk?! Can't face me face to face!** " Raichu kept taunting Ambrose, but the Arcanine was as calm as his trainer.

" **Even if I had faced you face to face-** " Ambrose said before disappearing in a blink, reappearing behind Raichu in motion to hit him with his front right claw. " **You wouldn't even be able to stand in your two legs** "

The Combination move was called **Extreme Teleport**. A move that Ambrose as a Growlithe suggested to Ash. Combining the space manipulation that the move **Teleport** had with the immense speed and attack speed that **Extreme Speed** brought forth, it was a very letal move. A move that no matter what you did, it was sure to hit.

Ambrose sent Raichu flying towards the wall in front of the referee, but before Raichu could hit the wall, Ambrose reappeared behind him and gave him a double back kick sending him flying to the ceiling. Ambrose quickly reappeared, thanks to **Teleport** , over the grunting Raichu. Using his tail as a weapon, Ambrose launched Raichu straight down.

 ***BOOM***

Raichu impacted the ground… hard. Lt. Surge was shocked to say the least. This was no ordinary trainer and he was ashamed to act the way he did. Maybe getting all those wins before made him think that there was no one else that would have been able to defeat him this badly since the war where Kanto had allied himself with Kalos and Hoenn. He watched as his Raichu panted, standing weakly on his two legs.

When he saw his opponent's Arcanine he saw that the Pokémon didn't even looked tired. A drop of sweat ran down the side of his head as he thought of ways to defeat this unexpected trainer.

"Raichu cover the battlefield in holes! Use **Dig**!" Raichu, albeit weak, managed to pull through and started to dig all around the battlefield.

"Ambrose, use **Substitute** and then use **Morning Sun**!" Ambrose roared, and although there was no change, Lt. Surge knew that the next hit would do nothing to this Arcanine. By this time, Raichu had covered almost all the field in holes.

"Raichu use **Double Team** and then use **Hyper Beam** on the holes on the ground!" AT this Ash and Daisy looked shocked, but Ash's shock turned quickly into a grin as he nodded towards Ambrose in which nodded back.

" **Take cover punk… This is gonna hurt!** " When Raichu finished saying this he had already multiplied and was firing the **Hyper Beam**. But all was for naught because as soon as Raichu fired the beam, Ambrose used **Teleport** and appeared behind Raichu.

" **Close Combat!** " Ash and Ambrose shouted at the same time. With the pain from the combination move, the tiredness he felt from the **Hyper Beam** and the bruises left behind by the **Close Combat** , made Raichu fall unconscious on the ground.

The referee went towards the downed Pokémon to checked the status of said Pokémon only to find him unconscious.

"Raichu is unable to battle, the winner is Arcanine. Meaning that Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town is the winner of this match" With that said the referee went away to do somethings he had to do.

Ash smiled at Ambrose and petted him on his mane which made Ambrose give out a soft growl in satisfaction. Daisy joined Ash's side as quick as she could and gave him the biggest hug she could muster.

Lt. Surge along with his somewhat recuperated Raichu approached the trio.

"Congratulations, Ash. You have won the Thunder Badge" Lt. Surge said while Raichu looked to the side as he grumbled out some words.

" **Not bad… Next time it won't be the same. You just got me unaware… but great battle none the less** " Ambrose nodded, frowning slightly at not knowing the name of his opponent, but he wouldn't force him.

Ash thanked Lt. Surge and went to the exit with Daisy on his side. Ash suddenly stopped and gave Lt. Surge a side glance.

"See… I won your respect" Lt. Surge didn't had to hear anything else as Ash and Daisy accompanied by Ambrose exited the Gym.

Lt. Surge looked at the damaged battlefield and couldn't help but have a small grin on his face. Ash was going to turn everything upside down, one way or another.

* * *

 **A/N: HOLY SHIT! AWESOME PERFORMANCE BY THE NEWLY EVOLVED AMBROSE! THIS WAS A LAST MINUTE CHANGE, SINCE AS THE PREVIOUS TITLE SAID IT WAS RAICHU VS. GROWLITHE, BUT I DECIDED AGAINST IT BECAUSE I DON'T WANT ASH'S FIRST LOSS BE TO A GYM LEADER. I WANT ASH'S FIRST LOSS COME FROM HIS RIVAL. THAT'S RIGHT GUYS! ASH'S RIVAL WILL BE AN OC! THE USER MidnightStorm022 WAS INSPIRED BY THIS STORY, IN WHICH I AM VERY HONORED, TO MAKE A SIMILAR STORY TO THIS ONE, BUT INSTEAD OF BEING ALBINISM IT WILL BE MELANISM, THE TRAIT THAT MAKES YOUR SKIN DARKER. THIS ALSO HELPS ME TO INTEGRATE SOMETHING IN THE FUTURE WITH THIS CONCEPT. SO THE OC, IN WHICH DOESN'T HAVE A NAME (BEFORE ANYONE ASKS THE NAME WILL BE DECIDED BY THE USER THAT TOLD ME OF HIS IDEA SO NO COMMENTS ABOUT NAME HIM THIS OR NAME HIM THAT) WILL HAVE A MAIN ROLE IN THIS STORY.**

 **QUESTION TIME!:**

 **1\. WHICH IS THE COMBINATION MOVE OF OMINOUS WIND AND HEAT WAVE? (PRIZE: CAN PICK ONE POKEMON FOR ASH'S TEAM)**

 **2\. WHICH IS THE COMBINATION MOVE OF X-SCISSOR AND CROSS POISON? (PRIZE: CAN PICK ONE POKEMON FOR OC)**

 **ANYWAY GUYS FOLLOW AND FAVORITE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO MISS THIS. BE ALERT OF MidnightStorm022'S PROFILE FOR THE STORY IDEA HE HAS AND SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!**

* * *

Ash's Harem so far:

1\. Daisy (Misty's Sister)

2\. Erika

3\. Janine

4\. Sabrina

* * *

 **Ash's Pokémon:**

 **1\. Kobalt the Riolu (M)**

 **2\. Ambrose the Arcanine (M)**

 **3\. Ellenor the Venomoth (F)**

 **4\. Circe the Pidgeotto (F)**

 **5\. Anisha the Golbat (F)**

 **6\. Drakul the Dratini (M)**

 **7\. Kenneth the Charmeleon (M)**

 **8\. Houdini the Abra (M)**

* * *

 **Zeckromizder, out!**

 **Capture 14 - Back From The Dead**


	14. Info 1 - Kobalt

**HEY GUYS! THIS IS NOT THE NEXT CHAPTER, BUT I RECCOMEND THAT YOU READ THIS TO KNOW MORE ABOUT ASH'S POKEMON. IT'S BRIEF, BUT i ASURE YOU THAT YOU WILL LIKE IN WHAT i HAVE DONE HERE. ALSO IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED MidnightStorm022 HAS POSTED HIS STORY The Dark Magic. THE STORY IS BASED ON AN OC CALLED JOAH. JOAH WILL BE APPEARING ON MY STORY, SINCE The White Aura AND The Dark Magic ARE GOING TO BE STORIES THAT ARE SET IN THE SAME UNIVERSE. PLEASE HEAD TO HIS STORY AND SHOW HIM THE SAME KINDNESS THAT YOU SHOW ME, BUT FOR NOW... LET'S GOOOOOOO!**

* * *

 **Info 1 – Kobalt**

" **Is this on** " A voice was heard. The screen was pitch black and the only thing the audience could do was hear the voice.

After a couple of seconds the screen came to life. Showing the audience the ranch of Professor Samuel Oak. The audience could also noticed that this is a camera recording the video. They could see the percentage of the camera on the upper right corner which read '99%'.

" **It's on Kobalt!** " A voice off screen said making Kobalt, an Albino Riolu who was standing in front of the camera with his arms crossed, nod at the statement.

" **Including the Poké-Translator installed on the camera?** " Kobalt asked. In which Kobalt saw a nod come from the one that was behind the camera.

" **Thank you Ken** " Kobalt replied. " **Hello everyone. My name is Kobalt and I'm here to bring you something new that I think you guys will enjoy** " Kobalt added, before waiting for a couple of seconds.

" **In this video I'll be talking about myself. Letting you guys know more about my life, my personality, and a couple of moves that I have within reach** " Kobalt explained. Soon after the screen transitioned and the audience found themselves seeing another part of Oak's Ranch. Kobalt appeared walking from left to right, the camera following him.

" **My story begins in Sinnoh. More specifically Iron Island. My mother loved me very much, but we were separated thanks to the guardian that protected the island** " Kobalt stated. " **At the time I was really angry that I was separated from my mother, but now I understand that I was meant to be Ash's Starter** " Kobalt finished before looking straight at the camera.

" **When I was younger I loved to play all the time. It didn't matter what I was playing, what it matter at the moment was that I was enjoying myself. Now, however, I take things more seriously. My seriousness in life came when I was separated from my mother, and I can get excited from time to time** " Kobalt said, before looking at the pond. The camera shifted and recorded half of Kobalt's face looking down.

" **Like the time I got excited to be chosen by Ash to be his Starter Pokémon, and when the time I found out that Ash is an Aura Guardian** " Kobalt said before looking up.

The camera transitioned once again to an open field where Kobalt stood.

" **Now I will explain some moves that I can do** " Kobalt stated. " **But for this I will need the help of my friend Houdini** " As quick as a snap, Houdini appeared next to Kobalt.

" **Question. I will be doing this as well, correct?** " Houdini asked making Kobalt nod.

" **That is correct Houdini, every single Pokémon that Ash has or will capture must do this as well** " Kobalt answered making Houdini nod. The audience could see that the battery went down by a lot in the past couple of minutes.

When the first transition occurred, it went from 98% to 86%, and when this last transition occurred it went from 80% to 67%.

Kobalt looked at the camera, and the one behind the camera focused on Kobalt by zooming in ever so slightly.

" **My specie is a Riolu, a Fighting type Pokémon. I mainly use my physical prowess in battle, but it doesn't mean that I don't have experience in using moves that are used from afar like** **Vacuum Wave** " Kobalt explained before walking towards on end of the field while Houdini **Teleported** to the center of the field.

" **To explain this, Houdini is going to attack my with the Special Move** **Shadow Ball** **. I however must evade the attack my counterattacking with** **Vacuum Wave** " Kobalt explained. He then looked at Houdini and nodded. Houdini nodded back and began to make the **Shadow Ball**.

Houdini held his arms forward as a black and purple ball of energy with black static sparked to life in front of Houdini's hands. Houdini launched the **Shadow Ball** straight at Kobalt.

Kobalt then waves its arms, causing light blue wind to appear around it. Riolu then jumps into the air, crosses its arms and then opens them, firing the wind from around its body in the form of a shock wave.

The two moves collided with each other before they exploded in the epicenter of the two attacks causing a small shockwave of air.

" **This way I can defend myself from Pokémon that specializes in Special Moves like Houdini here** " Riolu explained, before looking straight at Houdini. " **Thanks for your help, I can take it from here** " Houdini nodded before looking at the camera.

" **Gratitude. Thank you for having me here and be a part of this new experience** " Houdini said before using **Teleport** and disappearing from view.

" **Before we finish this video, I want to show you a Combination Move that Ash helped me with** " Riolu said before he turned side ways and saw Ambrose pulling a dummy to the center of the battlefield.

" **Thank you Ambrose** " Ambrose nodded and with his paw waved at the camera before leaving.

" **Ambrose sure had changed after he evolved…** " Kobalt muttered, before walking towards the dummy.

" **The Combination Move that I will be showing you guys is** **Focus-Up Punch** **, the union of** **Focus Punch** **and** **Power-Up Punch** **. For me to even learn those move, I went through a lot of meditation. It helped me open up my mind and see a way that my body could use said move. Ash helped a lot, explaining how the move was used and how it was done in battle** " Kobalt explained briefly.

" **What I do is focus my power in my right hand. You might think that I'm using** **Focus Punch** **, but let me finish explaining** " Kobalt said quickly. " **After I finished focusing all of my energy in my hand, I punch my enemy but instead of releasing all of the focused energy in my hand, I released half of it. The remaining energy then travels throughout my body giving me more power for the duration of the battle** " Kobalt explained

Kobalt then faced the dummy and went into a fighting position, focusing on his right hand, in which gained a white glow. When Kobalt felt that he couldn't accumulate more energy, he punch the dummy with half of his preserved power.

The dummy was sent flying away, landing near the fence of the ranch.

Kobalt then let the white glow that his right hand has spread throughout his body, fading ever so slightly.

" **And that was the Combination Move** **Focus-Up Punch** " Kobalt said.

Another transition happened and the audience could see that the battery went from 55% to 21%. They could also see that it was noon, the sun fading away in the distance.

" **That is all me and my friend can show you for now. As soon as the battery is completely charged, we will do another video** " Kobalt said. " **Thanks you for your time and stay tuned for Ambrose's video** " Kobalt said.

" **What?!** " A voice shouted, probably Ambrose, before the screen went black again.

* * *

 **A/N: WELL? WHAT DO YOU THINK? I MADE THIS TODAY, SINCE I WILL NOT BE UPLOADING UNTIL The Dark Aura ARRIVES AT A CERTAIN CHAPTER. IN WHICH SAID CHAPTER WILL BE ON BOTH HIS STORY AND MINE, WITH THE EXCEPTION THAT IN MY STORY WILL BE BASED ON ASH'S POV AND IN HIS STORY WILL BE BASED ON JOAH'S POV. NOBODY HAS TRIED TO GUESS THE QUESTIONS FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, SO GO BACK AND READ THE QUESTIONS SO THAT YOU CAN ANSWER THEM. FOR THE SECOND QUESTION IS MORE LIKE A SUGGESTION SINCE I CANNOT FORCE Midnight TO DO ANYTHING HE DOESN'T WANT BUT IF THAT IS THE CASE, I WILL MAKE THE ONE FROM THE SECOND QUESTION AN ALBINO POKEMON AND MAKE ASH CATCH IT SO, YOU WILL NOT MISS THE POKEMON IN THE STORY. ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS MINI CHAPTER I MADE. DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW AND FAVORITE AND SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**

 **Info 2 - Ambrose**


	15. Back From The Dead

**HEY EVERYONE! I KNOW THAT I HAVE BEEN AWAY FOR MORE THAN 3 MONTHS BUT I HAVE REASONS FOR IT. A FAMILY MEMBER PERISHED ON NOVEMBER AND NOVEMBER, AND I WAS GRIEVING THE LOSS. THEN ON DECEMBER WERE FINALS, BUT ONLY UP TO MID- DECEMBER. THE REST OF DECEMBER WAS ON VACATION AND DIDN'T HAVE A COMPUTER TO WRITE ON. THEN I ARRIVED AFTER MID JANUARY TO MY HOUSE AND IN ABOUT 3 DAYS COLLEGE STARTED AGAIN. BUT NOTHING OF THIS WOULD HAVE MATTER SINCE I ALREADY HAD THE CHAPTER DONE A LONG TIME AGO. IT JUST THAT I WASN'T GLAD WITH THE OUTCOME OF THAT CHAPTER... SO I RE-WROTE IT... 4 TIMES! THIS IS ACTUALLY THE FIFTH TRY. THIS WILL RESEMBLE THE ANIME EPISODE A LITTLE BIT, DIFFERENCES HERE AND THERE AND NO TEAM ROCKET SINCE, I WANT TO CONCENTRATE ON ASH GETTING UP TO SABRINA'S GYM TO ACTUALLY CONCENTRATE ON TEAM ROCKET... JUST LIKE IN THE GAMES, BUT WITH MY TWIST. ANYWAYS, THIS CHAPTER HAS TIME SKIP IN IT, SINCE I'M NOT GOING TO BE WRITING EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS SECOND BY SECOND. I WILL BE WRITING IMPORTANT MOMENTS, ASH CAPTURING NEW POKEMONS, GYM BATTLES, LEAGUES, AND EVENTFUL ENCOUNTERS. ANYWAYS, HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS, THE AUTHOR NOTE AT THE END WILL EXPLAIN EVEN MORE ABOUT THE OTHER 4 TRIES ON THIS CHAPTER. SO LET'S GOOOO!**

* * *

 **Capture 14 – Back From The Dead**

Ash and Daisy were walking down a rocky deserted road, making small talk here and there. Ash was glad to have Daisy on the journey believe it or not. At first, he just wanted to complete the gym battles as fast as he could so he could have a chance to compete in the Indigo Plateau League Challenge next year, more accurately 10 months or so from now. But with her company at his side, he just wants to enjoy every single moment he could with her. It helped that she was super friendly and she made him laugh thanks to her happy nature she always seem to have.

The small talked continued until they saw a very large group of people with mining kits all around them, a concentrated but happy look on the faces of the miners. This brought Ash and Daisy's conversation to an abrupt stop… At least on his side of the conversation.

"… and then I want to try and capture the cutest Horsea and a-" Daisy was talking when she noticed Ash was looking at the miners. She had been explaining Ash about the cuteness of every single Water-Type Pokemon. From Magikarp's red shining skin to Horsea's elegant and fine looking form, to even the silly but cute roundness of the extinct Pokémon Kabuto. She, alongside her youngest sister Misty, wanted to capture every single Water-Type Pokémon. Although her younger sister wanted to capture all of them to become the best Water-Type trainer ever, she just wanted them to play and had fun with them. She would have them trained obviously, but if she didn't had to battle it didn't meant that she could enjoy having fun with her Pokémons.

After she joined Ash's journey, she already had capture two Poliwag in which ended being twins at birth, a Krabby who liked to play as much as she, a Squirtle that always had black pointy glasses on, and a Magikarp that, when found by the duo, was trying to learn some moves a normal Magikarp was unable to learn. She was glad that she was able to find more Water-Type Pokémons while on her journey with Ash, but her main objective was far from her reach. Ash's heart was still as far as always. She knew that she had to continue being herself to gain Ash's love, but for now she had to keep on trying.

"What do you think they are doing Ash?" Daisy asked, getting Ash to frown a bit in thought. This could be a lot of things: mining for rare minerals and rocks, making space for future buildings, or they were some people in disguised that were about to destroy the home for Pokémon.

"I really don't know Daisy… Why don't we go and find out?" Ash said making Daisy nod. They were going to proceed on walking when…

"Is really simple Ashy-Boy! They are heading towards the excavation site located near here" Both Ash and Daisy turned around to see Ash's childhood friend turn rival Gary Oak, grandson of Professor Samuel Oak.

What made Ash slightly laugh was that Gary looked like an imitation of that really old exploration movie.

"Well, can't waste any more time here with losers!" Gary laughed as he quickly ran to the excavation site, leaving a confused Daisy and a sighing Ash behind.

After being on the receiving end of those nicknames after that day, Ash had become immune to those insults… if you could call them that. It was more like a banter to be honest.

" _Still as childish as ever, Gary_ " Ash thought as he and Daisy walked calmly towards the excavation site.

* * *

 **Time Skip; Excavation Site**

Ash and Daisy were standing on a cliff that let both of them look towards the people digging and trying to find fossils and as of now, no one had found a single fossil Pokémon. They were going to head down to the excavation site themselves when they heard a unknown voice.

"With those dynamites we can blow up this whole canyon and get all the fossils underground! We could be rich!" The voice, a man's voice thanks to the deepness it had, said in enthusiasm.

" **Yeah! Fossil is money! Money is food! Food is happy!** " Ash clearly understood what the Golem said, although a bit weirded out by the way it talked. Daisy whoever just hear the Pokémon's name over and over.

"Ash!" The boy looked at Daisy, who got his attention with a loud whisper. "We have to stop this! What are we going to do?!"

"You go and warn the miners. I'll go and try to stop this from happening" Ash whispered back getting a nod from the blonde haired Gym Leader.

"Anisha, come out" In a matter of seconds, Anisha came out with a determined look on her face.

"Anisha, I need you to find the location of a big pile of dynamite and cut the rope. We won't want that thing exploding" Anisha nodded and began to flap her wings. "And Anisha…" The albino Golbat looked at her trainer, who gave her a small smile. "May the aura be with you"

Anisha with her determination getting stronger, began on her search for the pile of dynamite.

Ash, was going to confront the man, when he noticed two things. One was that there wasn't a rope nearby and that the human and Pokémon duo were nowhere in sight. This worried Ash, since the 'dynamite' could also mean that Golem will use **Explosion** to open up the cavern.

Controlling what little aura he could, Ash began to sprint as fast as he could until he found an opening with the Golem inside, the man who was a bit tanned, and Anisha who thought this scenario was weird.

Anisha saw Ash, and quickly made her way to her trainer.

" **Lord Guardian, the human has been clearing this place since I found it and the Golem is looking like waiting for an order. I also couldn't find and rope or the pile of dynamite. I'm sorry for failing you Lord Guardian** " Anisha said clearly sad that she couldn't help her trainer. She wanted to show her trainer that capturing her was worth it. She clearly blames herself for when her friends were almost captured, thankfully she evolved and saved everyone but now she failed to find something her trainer wanted to find… Right there she felt a pat on her head. Eye going a bit wider than normal as she looked at her trainer.

"Anisha, this is it. The man said 'dynamite' to camouflage it as a-"

"Golem use **Explosion**!" The man said. Ash and Anisha's eyes widen in shock and horror. They had clearly forgotten about what was happening. Before they could do something, the Golem shone a bright white light over his body when-

 ***Ka-BOOM***

The man quickly recalled his Pokémon, but what he nor Ash noticed was the big crack that appeared on their feet. Ash had recalled Anisha after the shock had passed, but as he began his first step towards the tanned man, the ground gave in swallowing Ash and the man. The began to fall and Ash was going to once again use Anisha to get help, but luck was not on his side since some collapsing boulders closed up the massive hole the explosion created.

* * *

 **Time Skip; Underground Cavern**

"Ouch…" Ash said as he looked around the surprisingly well luminated cave. Unfortunately for Ash, it wasn't as luminous as he would prefer.

"Kenneth, come out" The albino Charmeleon came out with a grin on his face, with a determined look on his face and ready to help his trainer.

" **What do you need boss?** " Ken asked in a laid back tone, which amused Ash a bit. Kenneth had the most change after evolving than Ellenor and Anisha.

"I need you to help me find a tanned man that fell down with me. He is trying to steal all the fossils this cave has and probably do something evil with them" Ash said making Ken nod.

As Ash and Ken looked around, they were watched by a creature with red blood-shot eyes that were widen at the site. In about all the years this Pokémon has been alive has he seen a fellow Pokémon with some characteristics the mysterious Pokémon had as well. It had white skin as well.

"Ken! Found him!" Ash shouted while taking out Ellenor's Poké Ball, gaining the attention of the fire starter's second evolution. Ken got next to Ash as quick as he could as he saw Ellenor, flying next to Ash. He gave her a nod in recognition and she gave one back, knowing that this moment was a serious one.

Ash and company then noticed some glowing red eyes looking straight at them. Ash tried to use his aura, but he was fatigued with all the running and then falling into the cave that his aura was at a very low level.

What appeared in front of the trio and the still unconscious man, were a variety of Pokémon, but Ash could see that they were four different Pokémons.

The first one is a small Pokémon similar to an ammonite. It has a sky blue body with ten tentacles and a pale yellow, helix-spiraled shell on its back. The shell's rim has two circular indents where the Pokémon's large saucer-like eyes protrude. This is an Omanyte, the Spiral Pokémon.

The second one is a Pokémon similar to an ammonite. Its sky blue body has several tentacles; the tentacles toward the front are shorter and thicker than those in the back. There is a pale yellow, helix spiraled shell on its back. Several sharp spikes line the shell's midsection from the front to about halfway down its back. The shell's rim has two circular indents where the Pokémon's eyes are visible. Its eyes have yellow sclerae and vertically-slit pupils. It has an oval mouth with a four-sectioned, fang-like beak. This is an Omastar, the Spiral Pokémon.

The third one is a small Pokémon resembling a horseshoe crab. It is mostly flat with a protective, brown shell covering its body. There are two small, black eyes on top of its shell, which it uses for sight when it hides on the ocean floor. Underneath the shell is a black space that hides the structure of its main body. Only its four short, yellow legs and a second pair of luminescent red eyes are visible on its underside. This is a Kabuto, the Shellfish Pokémon.

The final one is a bipedal Pokémon with a skeletal build. It has a flat, half-circular head with a point on each side and two small eyes on the front. It is mostly brown, except for its light gray chest and abdomen. There is a ridge down its back with three flat spines on either side and it has a flat, pointed tail. Instead of hands, its forearms have large, sharp, gray scythes. Its thin legs are brown lead to small feet with two large gray claws. This is a Kabutops, the Shellfish Pokémon.

" **Human. Leave. Disrupt. Sleep. Angry!** " The Kabutops at front snarled at Ash and his two Pokémon. They just wanted to enjoy their rest, but that loud booming sound didn't allowed them to enjoy this deserved rest.

"Wait!" Ash tried to calm the fossil Pokémons down. "We just wanted to stop this man from blowing up the cave, but we failed to do so, and for that we apologies!" Ash stated motioning to the downed man, who miraculously was still knocked out, and bowed a bit to show that he was sincere. Ken replicated the same movements his trainer did, while Ellenor stood on the rocky interior of the cave to lower her head a bit.

This managed to calm down the fossil Pokémon a bit but before anyone could do something, the opening that was closed up by the boulders that caved in were removed and light was shown. A rope quickly fell down a couple of feet behind Ash, and as quick as a second, Daisy was hugging Ash.

"Ash!" She shouted making every Pokémon look at her, as an Officer Jenny came down as well. "I was so worried when I heard the explosion that-" It was then that she saw the four Water-Type fossil Pokémons. It was so quiet that the only sound that was heard was the cuffs that were securing the now groaning man.

Daisy squealed in happiness as she sped of to nuzzle with the nearest Kabuto, which was next to the Kabutops that confronted Ash.

"Oh your so cute~!" Daisy said making the Kabuto had a violet blush on his brown shell. Daisy quickly took out a Poké Ball and presented it to the Kabuto, as if waiting for him to join her and not capturing him by force. The Kabuto looked at her, and then at Ash.

" **Human. Friend? Care? Feed? Fun?** " Ash noticed that these fossil Pokémon didn't have enough training with talking, but he could understand what they meant. Ash only nodded with a smile, showing the Kabuto that what he wanted Daisy could give it to him. Just as the Kabuto was going to touch the Poké Ball, a blue tentacle coming from a nearby Omanyte touched it. The Omanyte was quickly sucked into the Poké Ball and instant capture himself.

Another quick silence came up in the cave as the Kabuto had, surprisingly, a marked vein on his shell. Daisy seeing the angered Kabuto, quickly presented him another Poké Ball with a smile on her face. Kabuto didn't waste time and quickly touched it, instant capturing himself.

Just as Daisy was going to celebrate getting two new Water-Type Pokémon, a blur was heard. This made all the calmed down fossil Pokémon tense and they started to go into hiding.

" **Hey Boss… Why are they running away?** " Ken asked clearly confused as to why the prehistoric Pokémon were running away. Ash could only look behind them knowing someone was here.

"Someone or something is here" Ash could only said before the blur appeared flying right pass him. The Pokémon stopped on a high rocky pillar and Ash could only watch the Pokémon in amazement.

The Pokémon is a reptilian, bipedal Pokémon with large, membranous wings. It has small, sharply pointed ears, narrow eyes, a ridged snout with a gaping mouth, and strong lower jaw full of serrated fangs. Its body is covered in white skin with light gray wing membranes. The Pokémon's wings consist of a membrane running from the side of the body to the tip of an elongated finger. The clawed hands at the bend of each wing allow it to grasp objects. There is a hump-like ridge with a single spike on its back and it has a strong tail with an arrow-shaped tip. Its talon-like feet have two toes in front and one in the back. This is an Albino Aerodactyl, the Fossil Pokémon.

" **Human… Why are Pokémon that have similarities to mine with you?** " Ash could clearly see that this was directed towards him.

"They are my Pokémon… My friends" Ash said while releasing the others so that the albino Aerodactyl could see that he wasn't lying. Truth behold Aerodactyl's eyes widen a bit when he saw all of the white colored Pokémon with Ash.

A serious, but calm looking Riolu.

A prideful, but intelligent looking Arcanine.

A cheerful, but tranquil Venomoth.

An elegant, but serious looking Pidgeotto.

A calm, but reserved Golbat.

A compassionated, but ruthless Dratini.

An angry, but controlled Charmeleon.

And finally, a serene, but wise looking Abra.

They all had white skin, just like him. And then it hit him! That dream… It was preparing him for this moment.

" **Human… I, Antonius, have a proposition to you!** " Ash looked at the now named Antonius. " **If one of your Pokémon is able to defeat me in honorable battle, I will join your team. If not then you will release the beautiful looking bird that is with you** " Antonius gained hear in his red eyes when he mentioned Circe. This made Ash sweet drop, Circe to shiver at the thought of mating with someone like this, and Daisy to have sparkles in her eyes. Ash was about to answer when Daisy did instead.

"He accepts!" Daisy yelled, happy to see romance bloom. Ash then heard Circe's squawk and Ken to growl at the commanding aura this Pokémon had. Albino or not, that was no way to talk to his trainer and to his friend!

"Alright then who wants to-" Ash couldn't finish talking when Kenneth went up and looked straight at Antonius.

" **Ah? The dragon reject wants to fight?** " Antonius remarked making Ken growl louder. " **Well then… I hope you're ready for the beat down of your lifetime!** " The Aerodactyl started to flaps his wings. Antonius spat out a torrent of red flames that came from his mouth.

"Ken, counter with your own **Flamethrower**!" Ken then also unleashed a torrent of white flames out of his mouth. The two torrents of flames collided with each other making the cave rumble a bit.

Antonius then charged at Ken, Ash noticed the wings of the Fossil Pokémon stiffen a bit and gained a steely sheen. Ash quickly noticed that it was using **Steel Wing**.

"Ken, dodge it and quickly use **Thunder Punch** on its belly!" Ken nodded, rushing at the Aerodactyl. His hand sparking with electricity as he got close to the approaching Aerodactyl.

When Antonius was upon Ken, the Charmeleon slid under Aerodactyl. This surprised the Aerodactyl and the others, but Ash just smirked. Ken just smirked before smashing his hand into the chest of the Aerodactyl.

" **Aargh!** " Antonius shrieked out in pain, as he started to descend thanks to the major hit he just received. His **Steel Wing** collided with a wall on the cave, breaking it completely. Thankfully for the humans, Ash and Daisy since Officer Jenny had already gotten out of there with the tanned criminal, the attack made an opening to the exterior of the cave and into the surface. In was a area that was lower than the exploration site the other miners were at.

" **Not bad… But I'm not done yet!** " Antonius said as he began to flap his wings harder, gaining height over Ken.

" **Get down here you coward! Confront me face to face!** " Ken growled in anger unleashing a **Dragon Pulse** at the Fossil Pokémon. The purple dragon-faced beam was easily dodged by the Aerodactyl who kept mocking Kenneth. Ken just kept using **Flamethrower** or **Dragon Pulse** to try and hit Antonius. But as much as he tried, not a single attack managed to get it's desired target, the mocking Aerodactyl.

" **Hmmm… I can't wait for your trainer to release the beautiful bird on his team. We are going to have such a nice family** " Kenneth saw red at this.

" **You… Will not… Force her…** " At this Kenneth began to have a light blue sheen over his body. Anger boiling inside of his body as he imagined one of his friends, his family, being forced to something they didn't want. " **TO DO ANYTHING!** " The light blue sheen turned into a full blown light show as it covered Kenneth's complete body.

" **What?!** " Antonius yelled in shock as he suddenly felt a very similar punch right at his chest, but the voltage his body felt was much higher. The Aerodactyl smashed into a nearby mountain with a loud *BOOM*. When Antonius opened his eyes, he could see a shadow over his body.

Kenneth now looked like a draconic, bipedal Pokémon. It is primarily white with a gray underside from the chest to the tip of its tail. It has a long neck, small red eyes, slightly raised nostrils, and two horn-like structures protruding from the back of its rectangular head. There are two fangs visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is closed. Two large wings with dark gray undersides sprout from its back, and a horn-like appendage juts out from the third joint of each wing. A single wing-finger is visible through the center of each wing membrane. Kenneth's arms are short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb has three white claws. It has stocky legs with gray-colored soles on each of its plantigrade feet. The tip of its long, tapering tail burns with a sizable flame. Kenneth had just evolved into a Charizard, the Flame Pokémon.

" **Give up now Antonius…** " The Fossil Pokémon looked up towards the now slightly controlled Charizard. " **I won't give you a second chance** "

The Aerodactyl looked at the Flame Pokémon, then at Ash and finally at Circe. He really felt something for the Pidgeotto, and if it meant that he had to get captured by this trainer… Then so be it. Besides, Antonius couldn't help but see that the trainer of his loved one was a very special trainer.

" **I… I give… I can't move my wings** " Antonius said making Kenneth approach him. The newly evolved Pokémon picked the Aerodactyl from the smashed mountain and went towards his trainer and the group of Pokémons.

Ash looked at Antonius and received the look back. They could see right in each other's eyes. Ash saw a very prideful Pokémon, one that wouldn't disobey him but that would more likely to do things on his own than to listen to others. Antonius saw a experienced trainer. A trainer that would make him a better fighter, that would make him a champion in the sky.

"Welcome to the team Antonius… I hope we can get stronger together!" Ash said while Daisy smiled at the albino Aerodactyl. In her hand were the two newly acquired fossil Pokémons' Poké Balls.

Antonius looked at the Poké Ball he was being presented by Ash, once again looked at Circe and with a smile on his face, he put his right claw right over the Poké Ball.

" **My beautiful wing…** " Circe shivered at the nickname. " **This journey will bring us both together, will make us stronger and in the future… Will bring us a family** " Kenneth was about to start attacking Antonius once again, but the Aerodactyl touched the Poké Ball that was presented to him. The Poké Ball shook a bit before capturing Antonius the Aerodactyl.

* * *

 **Time Skip; Outskirts of Celadon City**

Ash and Daisy, with Kobalt walking besides Ash, were arriving towards their next destination. They had trained a bit with Antonius and the group. Antonius told Ash that he wanted to hear about his PokéDex entry when they had reach there next destination, and Ash complied with it.

Ash had been given a Pokémon Egg when he and Daisy helped some villagers on their way to Celadon City. The Egg rested on the backpack of Ash.

Ash, Daisy and Kobalt looked at the gates to Celadon City.

"This is it Daisy…" Ash looked at Daisy with a smile and closed eyes, missing the red face of the now heart-eyed Daisy. Daisy managed to control her flushed face before Ash opened her eyes.

"So… Let's go and find my fourth Gym Badge!" Ash said making Daisy and Kobalt nod. Walking straight towards Celadon City, the city of the Grass-Type Gym!

* * *

 **A/N: SO? HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. LET ME QUICKLY EXPLAIN THE TRIES THAT I HAD. FIRST TRY WAS TO ACTUALLY COPY PASTE THE ANIME EPISODE AND WRITE IS AS A CHAPTER, BUT ELIMINATING PARTS OF THE EPISODE AND CHANGING THE COLOR OF THE AERODACTYL. SECOND TRY WAS THAT ASH AND DAISY WERE GOING TOWARDS THE EXCAVATION SITE WHEN THEY HEARD A LOUD SOUND, AND FIND OUT THAT A WILD GOLEM HAD USED EXPLOSION ON THE AREA. THIRD TRY WAS THAT ONE OF THE MINERS ACTUALLY WAS THE ONE TO USE THE DYNAMITE. FOURTH TRY WAS THAT TEAM ROCKET USED A POKEMON GIVEN TO THEM BY GIOVANNI, AN ELECTRODE, TO USE EXPLOSION. THEN I DECIDED TO "MIX" ALL FOUR IDEAS TOGETHER. PUTTING ELEMENTS FROM THE ANIME EPISODE, USING A GOLEM TO USE EXPLOSION, USING SOMEONE OTHER THAN TEAM ROCKET TO DO THE DEED. THIS WILL ALLOW ME TO SHOW THAT NOT ONLY TEAM ROCKET ARE THE BAD GUYS IN THIS STORY. EVERYONE CAN BE A BAD GUY, IT IS JUST THAT OTHERS WILL HAVE OCCATIONAL APPEARANCES. NOW THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE "LAST" CHAPTER TO CONTINUE DIRECTLY OR AFTER A COUPLE OF DAYS. AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER THERE WILL BE A SIX MONTH TIME SKIP THANKS TO SOMETHING THAT WILL HAPPEN, ONCE AGAIN TEAM ROCKET WILL NOT BE INVOLVED AND THERE IS ACTUALLY A REASON TO WHY TEAM ROCKET IS NOT INVOLVE WITH ASH'S LIFE IN THIS STORY, LIKE IN THE CANON. ANYWAYS, HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER. DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK IN THE REVIEW SECTION OF THE STORY. DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW AND FAVORITE. AND I HOPE I WILL BE ABLE TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON.**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**

 **Capture 15 - The Inferno in the City of Green**


	16. Info 2 - Ambrose

**HEY EVERYONE! BEFORE WE BEGIN I WANT TO CLARIFY SOMETHING THAT HAPPENED IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, AS I THINK THAT OTHERS MAY HAVE THIS QUESTION. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK thor94 FOR NOTICING THIS. WANT TO ANSWER IT NOW BEFORE MORE PEOPLE QUESTION IT. THE QUESTION WAS HOW DID DAISY MANAGED TO UNDERSTAND ANTONIUS. IF I'M NOT MISTAKEN, I WROTE THAT ANTONIUS'S EYES TURNED TO HEART SHAPE WHEN HE SAW CIRCE. WHAT DAISY DID WAS, TECHNICALLY PUT TWO AND TWO TOGETHER TO GET WHAT SHE NEEDED TO KNOW. SHE SAW THE PHYSICAL REACTIONS OF EVERYONE AND MANAGED TO GUESS WHAT WAS HAPPENING. ANYWAYS... MORE DETAILS ABOUT FUTURE UPDATES TO THIS STORY AND OTHERS WILL BE ON THE ENDING AUTHOR NOTES... SO LET'S GOOOO!**

* * *

 **Info 2 – Ambrose**

" **Kobalt! Let me out of here!** " The voice of what someone would assume to be Ambrose was heard. The pitch-black screen decorating the area as the audience was looking at the screen. The could imagine Ambrose being put in place by others from his team.

When the screen came to life, it wasn't what they were expecting. Ambrose was tied with flame-resistant rope on his four paws. What was more funny wasn't that Ambrose was tied up to do this, was that he had an E-Collar on, so that he couldn't bite off the rope.

" **Will you promise to do this completely? Everyone is doing this and you are no exception** " Kobalt said off-camera as Ambrose tried to move towards the albino Riolu.

" **When I get my paws on your face! You're so going to regret this!** " The albino Arcanine barked out. He really would have preferred to spend his day getting scratched by Ash behind the ear.

" **So… You going to do this? I'll even take the collar off** " Riolu stated, getting Ambrose hopeful glance. The audience could see how Ambrose face changed from anger into the common look known as the Puppy Face. Ambrose was pleading for anyone to take the damned thing off. He was starting to get an itch behind the ear and he couldn't even scratch it off with his paws!

" **Really?!** "

" **Really** "

" **Deal! Just get this damned thing off me!** " Arcanine was fidgeting all around trying to get it off. Suddenly a blue aura surrounded the rope and the collar. The collar unlocked from the velcro, and the rope untied itself. They floated around for a bit before moving of camera.

Ambrose didn't waste anytime to scratch behind his ear, the itch getting a bit stronger. After a while, Ambrose finally finished scratching and sat down looking at the camera.

" **Greeting everyone. My name is Ambrose and I will be practically doing what Kobalt did in his video. So let's get the going… I want to find Alpha** "

A transition quickly appeared as the audience could now see Ambrose walking as slowly as he could. He passed by the sleeping Kenneth, who you would argue that was awake but kept his eyes closed as to ignore Antonius poking his back.

" **My story began when I was practically left alone by my past pack. The Alpha of that pack saw my status as an albino as weakness to the pack. So one day at night, everyone woke up to leave… everyone left me for dead** " Ambrose said while trying to hide a growl from appearing in his speech. The snarl in his face could practically be seen.

" **After fending for myself for a while and also being attacked by other Wild Pokémon for territories to sleep, I was found near dead by Alpha and Kobalt** " At this Ambrose look happier than before, remembering when Ash took care of him and protected him from more harm.

" **I'm mostly calm since I had been training to become the leader of my previous pack. But I always want to have fun with Alpha! I also try to be an example for others… but don't force me to do things, I will not do them… Unless I don't have any other choice** " Ambrose stated doing some pauses to clarify some things.

Ambrose looked back to see Kenneth firing a **Flamethrower** at Antonius as the albino Aerodactyl dodged it with ease.

Another transition happened as the could see the field that Kobalt showed his battle prowess. Ambrose looked at the camera with a minor sigh.

"… **I am a mixed battler. I am able to fight with physical and-** " Ambrose was talking with command in his voice when…

 ***Ka-BOOM***

" **Get back here you asshole!** " A shout was heard in the background. Ambrose looked left only to duck as a **Hyper Beam** was fired his way. Ambrose guessed that Antonius molested Kenneth long enough, in which made the albino Charizard mad enough to attack him.

" **Anyways… I'm also can do special move like Flamethrower and Solar Beam** " Ambrose stated as he walked towards the center of the field.

" **The move that I will be showing you is the combination move of Wild Charge and Flare Blitz, in which Alpha and I decided to call Wild Blitz!** " Ambrose stated with a bit of pride in his voice. " **What I do is that I cover my body in flames and electricity. The electricity surrounds my body in a mixture on rings** " Ambrose explained as he covered himself in flames while electric rings covered the flames itself. The electric rings went from his head to his tail, appearing and disappearing every time the cycle began/ended.

We could see a dummy that was similar to the one that Kobalt used. Without any warning, Ambrose collided with the dummy. The impact created a pulse, in which sent the dummy flying of the field and, off screen, hit a flying Antonius, and created a medium size crater where Ambrose stood.

" **Traitor!** "

" **Thank you!** "

Ambrose sweet dropped at the words said by Antonius and Kenneth respectively.

We could now see Ambrose laying on his belly where it all began, looking tired and not wanting to do this again.

" **I'm so happy that I'm do with this…** " Ambrose said making Kobalt, who had been recording the video gain drop of sweet fall down his forehead.

" **Oh yeah… Ellenor! Your up next!** " Ambrose stated making the Venomoth squeal in excitement.

* * *

 **A/N: BEFORE I BEGIN EXPLAINING SOME STUFF REMEMBER THAT THE INFO CHAPTER ARE LIKE OVAs AND WILL NOT BE VERY LONG CHAPTERS. ANYWAYS I HAVE BEEN READING YOUR REVIEW AS TO YOU WANTING ASH TO DRESS AS A GIRL TO INFILTRATE THE GYM... AND I'M SORRY TO SAY THAT IT WILL NOT HAPPEN. ASH ISN'T AS STUPID AS IN THE ANIME CANON, AND ALTHOUGH HE WILL STILL BE ALLERGIC, IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT IT WILL RESULT IN ERIKA NOT FACING ASH JUST BECAUSE OF THAT. TAKING "POKEMON: I CHOOSE YOU" THE MOVIE BEFORE THE POWER OF US, WE CAN SEE ASH FACING ERIKA AS A BOY... NOT STARTING AS A GIRL AND LATER HER FIDING OUT THAT ASH IS INDEED A BOY. AND SINCE I HAD ALREADY INTEGRATED THIS MOVIE WITH THE APPEARANCES OF MARSHADOW AND HO-OH SINCE THE BEGINNING, I NEED TO KEEP UP WITH THIS. ASH WILL NOT BE TRAVELING WITH THE COMPANIONS OF THE MOVIE, NOR WILL HE HAVE THAT RIVAL SINCE THE RIVAL WAS INTRODUCED JUST FOR SH TO CAPTURE CHARIZARD. BUT AFTER CELADON'S GYM BADGE... WE WILL BE VENTURING INTO THE HO-OH ARC! WHEN SOME CHOICES WILL BE MADE AND SOME WISHES WILL BE FULFILLED AND SOME UNEXPECTED CAPTURE WILL HAPPEN!**

 **ANYWAYS THAT IS ALL ABOUT POKEMON AND LET'S TALK ABOUT ANOTHER STORY THAT HAS BEEN INVADING THIS ONE... MY FIRST STORY EVER... THE FAIRY TAIL FANFIC. I KNOW THAT I HAVE NEGLECTED THAT STORY, AND TO BE HONEST... I DON'T LIKE WHAT I WAS DOING WITH IT... IT STARTED ALRIGHT, BUT WHEN I INTRODUCED THE TIME SKIP... I PUT THINGS IN THE WRONG DIRECTION. SO THAT IS WHY I WILL BE DOING A COMPLETE REDO OF THAT STORY. THE FIRST 2 OR 3 CHAPTERS MAY STAY, BUT THE WRITING STYLE WILL BE DIFFERENT. I HAVE BEEN READING SOME FAIRY TAIL STORIES AND UPPDATING MYSELF TO THE FAIRY TAIL CANON... AND I HAVE TO SAY THAT IS GETTING GOOD BUT WEIRD AT THE SAME TIME, BUT WILL NOT DIVE INTO THAT RIGHT NOW. ANYWAYS AS THE STORY ITSELF, IT WILL NOT HAVE THE TIME SKIP. IT WILL BE EXPERIMENTING HOW NATSU EXPERIENCED THOSE 7 YEARS WITH HIS NAKAMA, MEETING NEW DRAGON SLAYERS, MEETING HIS BROTHER IN ALL BUT BLOOD, AND GETTING THE FAMILY HE ALWAYS WANTED. SOME ACTION AND BATTLES WILL BE SHOWN SO BE PREPARED FOR THAT, BUT THERE WILL BE A MAJOR CHANGE... IT WILL NOT BE A HAREM. FOR WHAT I HAVE PLANNED, THE STORY BEING A HAREM WILL NOT BENEFIT THE STORY. WHO WILL BE THE PAIRING WELL READ THE REWRITE OF THE STORY WHEN I HAVE AT LEAST THE SAME AMOUNT OF CHAPTERS DONE.**

 **THE NEXT QUESTION TO DECIDED ASH'S NEXT POKEMON IS: WHICH IS THE POKEMON THAT WILL HATCH FROM THE EGG?**

 **THERE WILL BE ONE READER WHO IF HE ANSWERS WILL NOT RECEIVE THE CHANCE TO CHOOSE THE POKEMON, SINCE HE/SHE CHOOSE THIS POKEMON FOR ASH TO CAPTURE AND THIS WAS THE ONLY WAY I COULD SEE TO ADD SAID POKEMON. YOU MAY HAVE AN IDEA IF YOU HAVE WATCH THE EARLIER SEASONS OF POKEMON, BUT I WILL GIVE A HINT... IT IS NOT TOGEPI. I REPEAT IT IS NOT TOGEPI.**

 **ANYWAYS FOLLOW AND FAVORTE AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS DOWN BELOW. SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**

 **Info 3 - Ellenor**


	17. Inferno in the City of Green

**HEY EVERYONE! I'M BACK ONCE AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THE WHITE AURA! NOW THANKS TO THE RECENT PANDEMIC WE ARE SUFFERING WORLDWIDE I MAY UPDATE A BIT FASTER, BUT I'M STILL TAKING CLASSES AND MY PROFFESORS ARE WAY HARDER SINCE THEY WANT US TO MEMORIZE THINGS FASTER NOW THAT I HAVE THIS DISADVANTAGE OF NOT BEING ABLE TO ASSIST MY CLASSES. THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I WILL NOT BE WRITING WHEN I CAN, BUT IF ASSIGNMENTS AND PROJECT ARE BEING LANCHED MY WAY LEFT AND RIGHT, I TRIED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER FOR YOOU GUYS TO ENJOY. NOW, THIS CHAPTER RESEMBLEMS THE CANON EPISODE BUT NOT BY MUCH... MAYUBE A 10 OR 15% IS BASED ON CANON EPISODE. A LOT OF THINGS ARE CHANGES AROUND HERE AND ALL IS THANKS TO ASH'S AURA. I HAD DIFFERENT ENDING IN WHICH I TRIED, BUT I THINK THIS IS THE MOST LOGICAL ONE. ANYWAYS... I'M GETTING FURTHER THAN I SHOULD. SO... LET'S GOOOOOO!**

* * *

 **Capture 15 – The Inferno in the City of Green**

Ash and Daisy were walking through Celadon City, both marveled at the sight of everything new they could see within the city. And as they walked through the city Daisy saw a perfume store, in which she knew that belonged to the Gym Leader of Celadon City. And she also wanted to buy a perfume that could entice him more

"Ash let's go there!" The boy looked towards were his female companion pointed a visibly paled at the sight. A perfume store. He was allergic to any kind of perfume, was the reason his mother put very little of it. He could see Daisy's happy expression and didn't want to disappoint her with something like this.

"Sure…" Ash's uncertainty to say anything else went unknow thanks to Daisy's soft squeal of glee. Grabbing his hand, Daisy dragged Ash towards the dreaded perfume store.

Once up front, they opened the doors and were welcomed to the store. Instantaneously, Ash's nose turned red from the mixture of perfumes his nose was receiving. He tried… He really tried to keep it in. Ash turned back to exit the store to sneeze outside of the store, when he was dragged down once again by Daisy.

"Daisy… Please let me go…" Ash managed to say, having most of his will power of trying not to sneeze. He didn't want to imagine an Aura empowered sneeze if he couldn't control it in time. Sure he had a fairly grasp on his Aura, but sometimes, it was just inevitable like when running next to Kobalt, he would leave behind crack on the road.

At last, Daisy noticed Ash completely. His nose was as red as a Magikarp, and his eyes looked like he just woke up. His body now felt heavier on her hand, and got her other hand to keep him standing. Then a young woman came from the back and watched the duo and decided to help Ash.

She is a slender young woman with short black hair and pale skin. Her bangs are also cut, and she has silver eyes. She wears an green and red flower-patterned elegant kimono with a flower-patterned red obi, a flower-patterned red hairband, and a pair of zōri, with a pair of white tabi. Her name is Erika, the Gym Leader of Celadon City.

She had been surprised to see Daisy with the young man, but let it aside for now to help Ash out. Both Gym Leaders took Ash towards the back of the store, which lead to a big field which was were Erika had here Gym battles.

After exiting the store, Ash nose went from red to normal in an instant, but his body still felt weak. This was noticed by both young woman which carried Ash to the back.

"Thank for the help Erika" Daisy's sincere thanks made Erika's dozed off face to have a small smile. Erika's face made Daisy sweet drop a bit.

" _It seems Erika is the same as always…_ " Daisy thought. You see, Erika worked so hard which made the Grass Gym Leader felling tired, and on top of that, her first Pokémon, an Oddish in which had evolved into a Gloom some time ago, releases spores which leaves her sleepy all the time. Her Gloom tries keep a hold of her spore, but until she evolve she will still have this problem, not that Erika minds since she can use those spore to fall asleep faster.

"Is he allergic to the scent of perfumes Daisy?" Daisy's thoughts were broken by Erika's question. Now that she thought harder from before, it made her close her hand a bit hard. The paleness that she saw in store, the red nose, the pleads… Everything made sense now. She felt bad for putting Ash in this kind of situation, but nothing could be done right now.

"Maybe… I don't know…" Daisy lamented for ever putting Ash in this state. "Is all my fault…" Erika looked at Daisy who couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face as she didn't let her eyes leave the unconscious body of Ash.

Erika pondered for a bit before letting a exhausted sigh. She had been working hard since the week started, and now that she had a bit of rest this happens. Getting a Poké Ball out of her kimono, she called out her trusty Pokémon.

What appeared was a blue, bipedal Pokémon with rudimentary hands and feet. On its head is a flower with spherical petals surrounded by four reddish-brown leaves. The petals are a dark reddish-brown and have a single large white spot. The Pokémon's eyes are wide and often appear closed and its lips are thin and purple. This is Gloom, the Weed Pokémon.

Gloom looked at her trainer and noticed that something was wrong the moment she made eye contact with her, and it seemed Gloom's assumption was correct since on the side were two unknown persons to her, and her trainer had a Leaf Stone in hand.

"Gloom… I know you wanted to evolve after we won our next Gym Battle, but this young man here need your help right now" Gloom stared at the boy before looking at Erika once again. "If you were a Vileplume you could use **Aromatherapy** to heal him" Erika explained to her Gloom, when one of Ash's Poké Balls opened on its own. Out came Ambrose, which shocked both newcomers.

Erika never in her life had seen an Albino Pokémon… until now that is. The Arcanine's mane looked majestic which only served to entrapped Erika's sight to it. She had seen Arcanines before, don't get her wrong, but this white Arcanine looked like he was one of a kind, a better version of the normal Arcanine she normally could see.

" **Alpha!** " Ambrose nudged Ash's body with his nose, until Ash gave a reaction. The boy opened his eyes a bit until he saw Ambrose nudging at him.

"Hey Ambrose…" Ash said weakly and smiling a bit, making the pair of people and the pair of Pokémon to look at him. "Can you… explain _that_ … to the Gloom? She is… skeptical… in helping me…" Once again, Ash's eyes closed his eyes again to rest.

Ambrose stood proudly at looked at the Gloom, in which every second the Arcanine had a watchful eye on her, made her feel smaller by the second. It felt like she was once again that little Oddish that needed Erika's help.

" **Hello. My name is Ambrose, one of Alpha's Pokémon. Who might you be?** " Gloom had to process it for a bit, before managing to respond. How can this very intimidating Pokémon be this nice?!

" **M-My name is Gloom?** " She said questionably, since that name was the name of her specie. " **I'm Lady Erika's Pokémon** " She finished looking at the ground. Ambrose looked at Gloom with an indescribable look on his face which made her flinch a bit.

" **Can I request that you heal Alpha? He will not be able to battle his next gym if he is like this** " This made Gloom blink a bit and then shake a bit. His trainer was going to challenge Lady Erika in a Gym Battle?! There is no way they would win!

" **Why would I do it then? He will be facing my Lady in a match!** " In a moment of bravery, Gloom stated but when she saw Ambrose's look… Oh did she wanted to keep her mouth shut.

His previous look, which was a serious look, quickly turned into a feral look. A look that she could clearly realize was rage. White flame erupted from his body as he kept on staring at Gloom. She could even swear that his canines grew larger. Cracks began to appear on the ground as Gloom took steps back, but what she didn't noticed was that Ambrose never moved, but she felt that he was in front of her. His eyes turned completely white as he growled at Gloom.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing" Erika, who with Daisy, was watching the scenario tried to keep the feral looking Arcanine as far of her Gloom… Tried being the key word, since Daisy stopped her.

"Daisy let me-"

"They are talking, Erika… Calm down" Erika gave an 'Are you crazy' look at Daisy, which in turn made Daisy slightly chuckle.

"How can you be so sure?!"

"Because spending time with Ash, has showed me how Pokémon communicate" Daisy replied making Erika look at her bewildered. She turned her face to see her Gloom, but what shocked her was that Gloom was on the other side of the field, while the Arcanine sat there with his look of rage still on his face.

"Ambrose…Stop scaring… the Gloom" Ash could feel the rage Ambrose was emitting even in his unconscious state. The rage emitted, however, made Ash's short rest go to the back of his mind. He had a raging Ambrose to calm down.

" **But Alpha!** "

"But… nothing Ambrose…" Ash tried to stand up, but thanks to being allergic to perfumes, his body was still weak and only managed to stand up thanks to Daisy. "Is her choice if she wants to heal me or not. Not every Pokémon knows who I am" Ash said making both girls confused at the statement.

Daisy could clearly remember Ash talking with Kobalt, but chalked it up as he thinking what the little Riolu was saying, but… Was he someone important to the Pokémons?

Erika frowned a bit, Never in her life had she seen someone talk with a Pokémon… Well, maybe not never since there was this other Gym Leader that could communicate with her Pokémons with a mental link, but that was more of reading her Pokémon's mind than really talking with them.

"What do you mean by 'Not every Pokémon knows who I am' Ash? What haven't you told me?" Daisy asked, feeling a bit scared. What if Ash was someone dangerous? What if he killed someone? So many thought went through her head and none of them were good thoughts.

Ash sighed at this. He didn't really planned on telling Daisy, let alone someone he barely know… but it seems he doesn't have a choice this time. He looked at the two beauties in front of him and imagined that the people that could've found out about this could have been worse.

"I'm…" Ash trailed of, as Daisy and Erika got closer to him, even Gloom was interested in hearing this, and it didn't help that the man managed to calm down the raging beast. "I'm an Aura Guardian, the last of them apparently" Ash said in which made two people very confused and a stone cold Pokémon.

Ambrose noticed this and smirked. He wanted to tease the poor Pokémon, and he had the perfect chance when Ash's concentration was focused on the two young women.

" **So…** " Hearing this gleeful voice made Gloom stand still. Her body was so tensed that she couldn't even register what was happening. " **I heard earlier that you were going to deny attending an Aura Guardian… MY Alpha! Now… what is your choice, Gloom?** " Ambrose mocking voice went unnoticed by Gloom which began to shake wildly, before a thought went through her mind and she rushed towards the thing that could save her from the 'rage' she saw Ambrose demonstrate… The Leaf Stone!

Ash was looking down at the floor, still a bit weak but overall better than before. Daisy wanted to feel betrayed but in reality, she didn't even know what the title of Aura Guardian really meant. Sighing, Daisy did what she thought was correct, give Ash a hug.

Ash blinked two times as he felt Daisy's breasts on his face, while her arms went towards his head and pulled closer to her body. Daisy wanted to scream in glee at what she was doing, but managed to calm herself from doing so and comforted Ash. The Aura Guardian was still as he didn't think much of it and just relaxed into her body, making his head use one of her breast as pillow. Both girls blushed bright red as they watched the young boy there, but the blushes couldn't help but turn to smiles.

Erika herself didn't know why she was smiling. Firstly she thought that it was because her friends feelings were being returned… or so she thought. But then she remembered his small smile he gave earlier, a bit weak compared to what she thought he would be able to give out, but the smile captivated her a bit. Then then little heart betas she could feel as she watched to travelling duo relax for a bit… but her eyes widen when Daisy was replaced with an image of herself.

" _What am I thinking?!"_ Erika shook her head as she tried to get those thoughts away from her mind. _"This is the boy Daisy love! I can't think like that about him!"_ Erika though as she tried to move her gaze away from the duo, only to see Gloom touching the Leaf Stone.

Instantly Gloom was covered in a bright light, meaning that the effect of the Leaf Stone activated her evolution.

What replaced Gloom was a blue, bipedal Pokémon with rudimentary hands and feet. It has beady red eyes and a small mouth. On its head is massive red flower with an orange-brown center. The rounded petals of the flower are red and covered with a few but large white spots. This is Vileplume, the Flower Pokémon.

Erika looked at her Pokémon in shock as the Flower Pokémon went straight towards Ash and used **Aromatherapy**. Vileplume released a green powder from the middle of the flower on its head directed at Ash. Ash inhaled the green powder and instantly the effects that his allergies towards perfumes made him have were gone in an instant. Opening his eyes, the boy recovered so quickly he disappeared in a blur, only for the girls and the newly evolve Pokémon to see Ash standing in front of a down headed Ambrose.

Ash looked directly at Ambrose with a stern look. The Arcanine didn't want to even look at his trainer in the eyes as it meant something bad was coming… for him. A sighed that escaped Ash's lips made Ambrose look at his Alpha.

"I'm thankful that you got Gl- Vileplume there to help me" Ambrose's tail was wagging all the time. Did… Did he thought wrong?! "But that didn't mean you had to practically glare at her. So for that… No Gym Battle for you" Ambrose could hear something crack when Ash said those words. His tail stopped wagging mid swing and he looked down, as if acknowledging that it was his fault to begin with.

" **Yes Alpha…** " Ambrose said in a dejected tone, but to his surprise Ash hugged him.

"But it doesn't mean that you won't be able to see it" Ash said making Ambrose excited once again.

" **Thanks Alpha!** " Ambrose dash towards Ash, in which practically took mere seconds to bring his Alpha down with him and started to lick the young man. Ash was laughing while playing a bit with Ambrose.

Erika's blush came back full at the smile and laugh she could see on Ash. She had to admit that the small smile had its touch but this full blown smile… She could understand why Ash is precious to Daisy.

"I thank you for your help" Erika snapped out of her thoughts as she looked at Ash, who directed a smile at her making her blush more pronounced. Daisy noticed and released a bit of jealousy out in the air. "You may already know me, but my name is Ash. You are?" Ash asked.

"I'm Erika, Gym Leader of Celadon City. Nice to meet you Ash" Vileplume had eyes wide open at the statement. Her mistress just addressed an Aura Guardian like that?!

"Nice to me-"

" **I'm sorry for the disrespect of my trainer Young Guardian!** " Ash stopped and looked at Vileplume who was trying to make Erika bow a bit.

"Vileplume! What are you-" Her statement was cut short when Vileplume jumped a bit and dragged her down a bit.

" **Please forgive my mistress Young Guardian! She has no idea of what she must do in front of someone like you! Please let this insult slide!** " Ambrose couldn't hold it in and laughed. After playing with his Alpha a bit he just stood there, observing what would happen next, but this was gold! If Kenneth could see this, he would roar in laughter at this scene.

Ash's face converted from a small frown at the beginning to an amused smile, but then he began to chuckle a bit. Ash knelt down to Vileplume's height and smiled,

"You don't have to apologize for nothing. Your trainer has done nothing to warrant my anger, so be at ease" Erika still couldn't believe that he could talk to Pokémon, but here he was talking with her Vileplume. She could see that Vileplume's eyes changed from worry to relief in an instant.

"Could you explain? Your conversation with my Pokémon got me a bit intrigue" Ash looked towards Erika and gave out a smile.

"She was just worried about you, and was apologizing for something that you didn't do" Ash was a bit vague with his answer, but it was sufficient for Erika.

"So…" Erika said drawing the attention of everyone present. "You said you wished to challenge me Ash?" He nodded at her statement, making he smile and walk to the other side of the field.

Understanding what this meant, he got the egg he received a couple of weeks ago from his backpack, who miraculously didn't hit the ground thanks to Daisy and Erika, and gave it to Ambrose for safe keeping.

"Watch the egg with everything you can" Ambrose nodded and covered the egg with his fur.

Ash then made his way towards the other end of the field, starring at Erika.

"This will be a three on three! Do you accept the challenge Trainer Ash?!" Erika yelled over to Ash, who instantly nodded. He cracked a smile however when he saw Vileplume trying to hit Erika's head for the 'disrespect' she showed Ash.

"Go, Victreebel!" Erika stated as she threw her Poké Ball.

Victreebel is a plant Pokémon with a bell-shaped body. It has a gaping mouth with pink lips and two sharp teeth. Its semicircular eyes appear directly under its mouth and it has several dark green spots on its body. On either side of its body is a large green leaf. Covering Victreebel's mouth is a leaf with a long, brown, yellow-tipped vine growing out of it. Victreebel is the Flycatcher Pokémon.

Ash smiled a bit before he picked the Poké Ball he was about to throw, but before he did he stopped completely. He thought over a bit before smiling and resuming over.

"May the Aura be with you…" Ash threw the Poké Ball revealing Circe, who expanded her wings. "Circe" Ash stated making once again Erika eyes shocked at what she was seeing. Was… was it possible that Ash had more Albino Pokémons?! She would had to verify after the battle.

"Victreebel, distract it with **Razor Leaf**!" Victreebel nodded and launches razor sharp leaves from the two large leaves on the sides of its body to various direction, to keep the Pidgeotto on the run.

"Circe, counter with **Twister** , and follow up with **Wing Attack**!" Circe quickly creates a tornado by flapping her wings. The tornado gathered up all the sharp leaves that Victreebel released, and it almost sucked in the Flycatcher Pokémon, but before the tornado could get ahold of him, Circe attacked the Victreebel with both her wings, which were shining white.

"Victreebel, use **Vine Whip**! Get it close to you!" Before Circe could move away, two vine came from within Victreebel's trap-like mouth.

" **Let go of me!** " Circe struggled against Victreebel's vines as she started using **Peck** on the vines to make her opponent let go of her.

"Quick use **Stun Spore**!" Ash and Circe eyes widen at the command.

"Counter with **Gust**! Send those spore right back at him" Ash yelled.

As Victreebel kept a hold on Circe, he began to release a yellow spore from within his trap-like mouth, but unfortunately for the Flycatcher Pokémon this was the opportunity that Circe needed. With one last **Peck** at the left vine, she managed to flap one of her wings as fast as she could. The flaps of her wing at a high speed created a gusts of wind which sent the yellow spores right back at Victreebel.

"Victreebel!" Erika shouted. She couldn't believe how a simple move like that could turn thing around so easily. But she had to expect the unexpected from each of her fights, because each and every single one of them made her the trainer she currently is.

"Circe! Let's try your new move! **Steel Ace**!" Ash shouted making Erika and Daisy confused at the move, but Circe understood completely what he trainer meant. After landing the **Stun Spore** infected **Twister** , Circe had freed herself from the remaining vine that was keeping ahold of her.

Combining **Steel Wing** and **Aerial Ace** was not an easy training, but the results were there.

Circe's wings turned metallic light gray as she made a backward spin, before speeding up towards Victreebel. Then a white spiral-like aura began to engulf Circe, in which made her speed up more… before she disappeared.

Erika looked around to if she could see the albino Pidgeotto, but when she saw her in front of Victreebel, it was to late to yell a command since the moment she noticed, Circe's metallic wing just made contact with Victreebel's body, sending it flying pass Erika, who had her eyes widen in shock.

Ambrose couldn't help but smile at his Alpha's ingenious plan, but before he could voice his opinion he watched as the Egg his Alpha made him take care of began to shine brightly. Covering his eyes with one of his paws, he managed to keep the light out of his eyes. When it dimmed down, Ambrose looked to where the Egg once stood, and there was a Pokémon he couldn't recognized.

The Pokémon is a bipedal Pokémon that has a white body with a gray, flame-shaped marking on its stomach. Its head is covered with large lumps, and it has a rounded, gray beak. There is a single spike on its back and it has a tapered tail. Its short arms have three clawed fingers, while its feet have only two clawed toes. This is a Magby, the Live Coal Pokémon.

The first thing the little white Magby saw was Ash complementing Circe. The avian started to rub a bit of her head with Ash's hand before-

* **BOOM***

The three trainers looked towards the sound of the booming sound and could see ten men and women with an outfit Ash recognized easily… A white shirt with a big scarlet 'R' in the middle.

The trainers had evil smirks plastered on their faces as they release multiple Pokémons on the field.

The first Pokémon is a huge, bipedal, dark blue-green Pokémon with a cream-colored face, belly, and feet. Its body is composed of mostly its belly, as its limbs are comparatively small. Its head is large with small, pointed ears and two pointed teeth protruding from its lower jaw. It has round feet, which both have three claws and a circular brown paw pad, and short arms with five claws on each hand. This is Snorlax, the Sleeping Pokémon.

The second Pokémon is a tan, humanoid Pokémon. There are five blunt protrusions on top of its head, and it has structures resembling pads over its shoulders. It appears to be wearing a light purple tunic and kilt, as well as red boxing gloves and light purple boxing shoes. In-between the tunic and kilt is a small, black area. This is Hitmonchan, the Punching Pokémon.

The third Pokémon is a bipedal, insectoid Pokémon. It is primarily green with thin, cream-colored sections between its head, thorax, and a slightly small abdomen. It has narrow eyes and three points on the back of its somewhat reptilian head. Its forearms consist of large, white scythes, which it uses for hunting as well as fighting. On its thighs are spikes of fur, and it has three clawed toes on its large feet. Two pairs of cream-colored wings extend from its back. This is Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon.

The fourth Pokémon is a serpentine Pokémon with a long body covered in slightly overlapping scales. It is mostly blue with a yellow underbelly and a row of yellow spots down each side. Its mouth is very large and gaping, bearing four pointed teeth and yellow lips. It has one tan barbel and a small white fin on each side of its face. It has small, red eyes, a three-pointed, dark blue crest on its head, and four white, spiky dorsal fins. This is Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokémon.

The fifth Pokémon was a Golbat, if you could consider it the fifth Pokémon released. There were at least twenty Golbats released and ready to battle.

The sixth and seventh Pokémons are an Arbox and a Weezing, reminding Ash of the trio he faced a couple of months ago.

The eight Pokémon is a bipedal, ground dwelling pholidote Pokémon. Most of its underside is light yellow with a white underbelly. It has a narrow muzzle, almond-shaped blue eyes, and a thick tail. Its back is mostly covered in sharp, brown quills formed from its tough, dry hide. It has two large claws on its paws and feet. This is Sandslash, the Mouse Pokémon.

The ninth and tenth Pokémon look very similar. One is a large, bipedal, purple Pokémon with distinct reptilian features. It has narrow eyes, large, spiny ears, fur-like tufts on its cheeks, and a short snout filled with pointed teeth. There is a long, venomous horn on its forehead and a ridge of spines down its back. Gray plates cover its chest and belly, and there is a gray, rounded spine on each elbow. Each hand was three claws, while each foot has only a single hoof-like nail. It has a long, powerful tail. The other is a large, bipedal blue Pokémon with distinct reptilian features. Its body is encased with extremely hard scales that serve as excellent protection from any attack. It has a blunt snout, narrow brown eyes, and large ears with brown insides. There is a small horn on its forehead, a single spine on each ear, and a line of toxic spikes running down the length of its back. Each hand has three short claws and each foot was two claws. Its lower jaw, the front of its abdomen, and two plates on its chest are cream-colored. It has a thick, powerful tail. These were Nidoking, the Drill Pokémon; and Nidoqueen, the Drill Pokémon.

One of the members of Team Rocket put a hand on his ear.

"Target: Ash Ketchum, last known Aura Guardian found. Proceed with capture" The member said making Ash and company eyes widen. Daisy and Erika were about to throw a Poké Ball to help Ash, but he quickly stopped them.

"Don't! I'll lead them out of the city, bring up your defenses, contact every Officer Jenny you can, and evacuate the city just in case. They are after me… Me and my Pokémons will be able to handle them" Ash said while releasing all of his Pokémons

Kobalt, looked at the members with an angered look. He and everyone else inside their Poké Balls could hear the statement… and they weren't happy… at all.

Ambrose, with the albino Magby in his mouth, dash straight towards Ash's position. Giving the Magby to the widen eyed Ash, Ambrose snarled at the opposing Pokémons.

Ellenor fluttered her wings in anger watching some of the Pokémons in front of her. She may not be the strongest of them all, but she would protect her trainer at all cost.

Circe was mad and had hunting eyes looking straight at the evil trainers. This proved that at least most humans were evil and she will eliminate it! No matter the cost!

Anisha could be seen that was the most angered at the trainers in front of her. Some of those Golbats in front of her were once from her pack back in Mt. Moon! She would save them… She would see that it comes a reality!

Drakul was seething in rage. He had never seen such despicable from of human form in his life. He always knew that he was created by the Alpha Pokémon to become one of the many Pokémon that would join Ash in his journey, so all his life he had been training in secret, but seeing this… It brought something he never knew he had. He would be sure to destroy the Guardian's opponent. Protecting nature and everything around him was his duty as a Pokémon that belongs to an Aura Guardian!

Kenneth waisted no time from unleashing a thunderous roar which made a few of the opposing Pokémon take a step back. The rage-filled look Kenneth had was enough to make some of the trainers piss their pants in fear. The members of team rocket really reminded Kenneth of his previous trainer… And he would not allow any other trainer like that man to roam free of punishment, that Kenneth would make sure of it!

Houdini didn't showed any emotion outwardly, but there was a purplish-pink aura behind him that made him look more like a sinister Ghost-Type Pokémon that what he normally is. Rage. Anger. Hatred. He knew these emotions very well. But since he had always suppressed his emotions to be able to think rationally, it never occur to him that those pent up emotions would snap and be released. Fortunately it was a people who really deserved it.

Antonius never guessed that humanity could become so dark and mad. The greed he could see on their faces was enough for him to take action against deplorable humans unlike his trainer, who holds honor and respect close to his morals. But these… abominations didn't have a single shred of moral in their being and he would be sure to eliminate people and Pokémon like these. They weren't welcomed in this world.

The Magby, who in the short time was named by Ambrose with the name of Idris, was scared beyond belief. She could feel the darkness that surrounded the people who made the explosion and being just a baby, she couldn't hold back the tears which streamed down her face as she clutched her 'Papa' with her short hands.

Ash noticed that Idris was holding him to strong and that she was crying. He calmed her a bit and in a second his aura manifested itself and Ash disappeared and appeared in front of Daisy and Erika, who were already evacuating the city.

"Here" He gave Idris to Daisy. "She shouldn't see that battle that is going to occur" With that done Ash disappeared, not allowing any of the Gym Leaders to say anything.

Ash reappeared alone in front of his Pokémons which were looking at the evil team members with caution.

"Everyone" Each of Ash's Pokemon ears perked a bit at Ash's raging voice. "Face the Pokémons these **abominations** have released. If they agree with them… Show no mercy. If they don't let them leave peacefully" Each of the albino Pokémons nodded in agreement.

"I'll take care of their trainers…" Ash said as he started to walk forward. "Go!" With that… The carnage started.

First duo who manage to react with Ash's words were Antonius and Kenneth. Both Flying-Type Pokémon sped forward with unbelievable speed and got ahold of the Snorlax. The Snorlax skidded a couple of step backward, but before he could do something about it, Kenneth with unbelievable strength tossed Snorlax into the sky. The rage Kenneth felt managed to make him stronger to be able to toss the Snorlax up into the air.

Antonius took noticed of this and went to capitalize on this. He charged up a **Dragon Pulse** and managed to hit the Snorlax right in the chest, which catapulted the Snorlax back a bit before Kenneth managed to hit it with **Brick Break** on the head, which sent the Sleeping Pokémon to the ground.

Ambrose already rushing forwards with **Extreme Speed** got close to the Arbok and Weezing, but before attacking both Poison-Type Pokémons, he disappeared. Later reappearing behind them using **Close Combat** on both of them. He sent the Arbok flying and focused on the Weezing. Ambrose released a powerful **Flamethrower** at the Weezing. The Poison Gas Pokémon screech in pain as he went down to the ground. Ambrose was looking at the Weezing with rage, but didn't noticed that Arbok was behind him with **Poison Fang** straight at Ambrose. Fortunately, or unfortunately whichever side you are rooting for, Ambrose noticed the Arbok and at the last second, he used **Teleport** to disappear from sight, only to appear right on top of both Poison-Type Pokémon.

" **Burn and repent!** " Ambrose growled out as he charged up a move that was forbidden by Ash himself, but the Arcanine thought that in this situation… it didn't really mattered. Combining the forces of newly trained moves **Flare Blitz** and **Wild Charge** , Ambrose was a sight to look at. White flames erupted from his body, covering him entire body in a flash as gray lightning surrounded the flames in form of a spiral. Ambrose let himself fall first into the ground towards Arbok and Weezing, unleashing his most powerful move, **Wild Blitz**!

 ***KA-BOOM***

Circe ignored the explosion that was made and grabbed the startled Scyther, in which was evading her for a while now. Her talons firmly placed in Scyther's back, she took flight to her preferred area, the skies. Tossing Scyther higher towards the sky after reaching a preferred altitude, Circe used **Quick Steel** to damage the scythe as fast as possible. Scyther couldn't even dodge since Circe was going to fast to his pace. Up, down, left, right, and diagonally… Circe attacked the Mantis Pokémon from every direction possible, until her wing attacked the back of the Mantis Pokémon sending him plummeting down towards Earth is a rapid pace.

Before the Scyther could join the dark known as unconsciousness, he received a **Focus-Up Punch** from Kobalt sending the Scyther crashing down to the nearest wall, in which was a couple of feet away. Ash's Riolu, then dash towards a Hitmonchan who was giving him a glare in which he return back fully. Kobalt dash towards the Hitmonchan, in which did the same. Fist meeting fist, it created a crack on the floor they were fighting. Dodges and punches were seen between Kobalt and Hitmonchan, until Kobalt's fist and feet burst in flames. Doing one last dodge, Kobalt sneaked sideways and delivered a flaming kick to Hitmonchan's torso, but the onslaught didn't stopped there. The Punching Pokémon, ironically enough, received a blazing punch right in the chest, but he didn't stop there. Kobalt kept punching and kicking each of Hitmonchan's body part, until he felt he had enough. He recently mastered **Close Combat** , never would he have thought that he would create his own Combination Move, **Burning Combat**!

Anisha sped of towards the group of Golbats, in which didn't do nothing as soon as they saw her. They remembered the kind leader they had back in Mt. Moon and didn't want to harm her, such they ignored their trainers. Anisha saw this and couldn't help but smile a bit at their friendship they held with her. She decided to knock them as fast and as painless as possible to take them out of the fight.

Drakul and Houdini had made their way towards the Gyarados. Even though he Atrocious Pokémon looked more intimidating up close, both Pokémon didn't really cared right now for simple things like this. Both of Ash's Pokémon looked at each other and nodded, until they began to shine brightly. They both knew they were ready to evolve, but held of in doing so because they wanted to learn more moves and adapt their body better for the evolution. What was left behind made even Gyarados float a bit back.

Drakul now is a long, serpentine Pokémon with white scales and a light gray underside. It has a rounded snout, oval red eyes, and a small, light gray horn on its forehead. On each side of its head is a small, stylized wing, which is light gray and curves into a swirl at the base. Three gray, crystal orbs adorn its body: one on its neck and two on its tail. Drakul evolved into a Dragonair, the Dragon Pokémon.

Houdini now is a primarily white, humanoid Pokémon. It has two long, pointed ears on top of its head, a gray star on its forehead, narrow, red eyes, and wide cheeks leading down to a thin snout. Extending from its each side of its snout are two light gray large mustache-like tufts of fur. Houdini's torso is segmented with bulky shoulders, a thick, light gray chest, and a small abdomen marked by three gray, wavy lines. Attached to the Pokémon's abdomen is a large, thick tail encircled with a light gray band near its base. Its arms are thin with light gray elbows and end in three-fingered hands with dark gray claws. Its legs have prominent knees and large, three-toed feet, also ending in dark gray claws. Two of its toes face forward and one backward. On Houdini's right hand, he hold a silver spoon. Houdini evolved into Kadabra, the Psi Pokémon.

Both newly evolve Albino Pokémon went straight at the opposing Gyarados. Drakul, with his new from, went straight for the **Shock Wave** at the Gyarados. He was able to learn this powerful move thanks to being watchful of other Pokémons' move skills. Even in their Poké Balls, every single Pokémon that Ash has is able to hear and see what is happening outside of the Poké Ball… Is like they are watching a television or something similar to that.

Gyarados roared in pain as the white-blue lightning that surrounded Drakul was fired at the Atrocious Pokémon. Seeing an opening to help Ellenor with the numbers game, Houdini used **Psychic** surrounding Gyarados in a light blue aura. With a twist of his hand, Gyarados was sent directly at Nidoqueen and Nidoking, sending the trio into the distance.

Ellenor was thankful of Houdini's intervention, but couldn't voice her thanks since she was dodging Sandslash's **Swift**. The yellow starts followed Ellenor in every direction that she made, she couldn't even speed up as fast as Circe, Kenneth, Anisha or Antonious to really lose the seeking stars. Her eyes suddenly gained a sparkle to them as she turned around and made way towards Sandslash's position.

The Mouse Pokémon had prepared a **Fury Cutter** , his hand gain a dark green aura around his claws. He paid close attention to the albino Venomoth who at impressive speeds got closer to his location. When Ellenor got in front of him and the stars were just behind her, she went up as fast as she could. She managed to evade both moves from the Mouse Pokémon, in which when they collided created a massive dust cloud.

Taking the chance of a disoriented Sandslash, she use **Ominous Cutter**. The combination of **Ominous Wind** and **Air Cutter**. She created a massive purple storm which had white wind in form of arcs attacking the Mouse Pokémon in various direction. The Sandslash didn't have time to make a sound when he was push further into the ground.

Ash was surrounded by the grunts of Team Rocket, who had psychotic grins on their face. Ash was looking downwards as a light blue aura surrounded Ash. The Aura surrounding Ash couldn't be seen by the grunts by it could be seen by the Pokémon, and when the enemy Pokémon saw the aura that's when they knew… they fucked up.

The grunts quickly went straight at Ash who was calmed and relaxed, but fury could be seen on his face. The grunts that were closer to Ash went for portrayed punches in which Ash managed to dodge with ease.

Grunt #1 did a sidekick towards Ash, who sidestepped and brought him down with a right kick to the chin. Ash then did an **Aura Sphere** to Grunt #4 as he lowered his right foot, which was sent flying from the power of the move. Ash then ducked and block punches from Grunt #3 and #5 respectively. Spinning Grunt #5, he got on top of the grunt and hit him a couple of time on the head, before doing a backflip and kicking Grunt #2 in the head as Ash landed on the ground on his left knee. Ash quickly dash towards Grunt #3, grabbing him with a headlock, and using Grunt #7 as a springboard while kicking him in the chest… which resulted in an assisted backflip from Grunt #7 and making Grunt #3 land on his back on the floor while Ash landed on his right knee. Ash then created another **Aura Sphere** for Grunt #7, which was staggering thanks to the kick received earlier, which cause the mentioned grunt to be sent flying as well. Grunt #6 had managed to find a metal pole from a near pile of rubble that the destruction caused left behind, and went to attack Ash with it. Ash managed to dodge a couple of swings before grabbing the wrist on the hand that had the metal pole, did a bear fist to the elbow of said arm which made the grunt let go of the metal pole. The grunt then was kneed on the chin, and luckily for Ash that he saw Grunt #8 behind him and realized a back kick, which sent the grunt flying out of battle. Grunt #9 and #10 were rushing at Ash in a pincer tactic, in which Ash just smirked a bit at. When they were close, Ash jumped with his legs close to his body. When a certain amount of space was traveled, in which only lasted less than a second, Ash did a split in midair kicking the faces of both remaining grunts.

After every grunt fell, Ash stopped using his aura. As soon as he did, his eyes widen a bit and the extreme pain his body felt. It was practically the first time he used his aura to fight. Most of his fight were without using Aura or just using Aura as defense and attacking with the strength his body had. But never had he created the **Aura Sphere** to attack others. Ash fell face first to the ground after the initial pain as the last thing he heard was the screams of worry of his Pokémon and two women who were running towards him.

* * *

 **A/N: WELL... WHAT DID YOU THINK? HOPE YOU GUYS COULD ENJOY IT! NOW AS I SAID BEFORE THERE WILL BE A TIME SKIP TOWARDS NEXT CHAPTER. THE TIME WHICH WILL PASS WOULD PROBABLY BE FROM 4 TO 6 MONTHS. AND I HAVE A VERY REASONABLE EXPLICATION TOWARDS THIS, BUT I WANT TO LEAVE SOME THINGS UNKNOWN FOR NOW. ALSO... CONGRATS ON ASH GETTING A NEW POKEMON! IDRIS THE MAGBY HAS ARRIVED TO THE TEAM! THIS WAS PETITIONED BY SOMEONE WHO HAD WON ON A PREVIOUS QUESTION OF MINE. I ORIGINALLY WANTED TO DO TOGEPI, BUT WHEN THE PERSON PETITIONED FOR MAGBY EITHER WAS WAIT FOR ASH TO GET TO JOHTO, OR ADD MAGBY AS TOGEPI WAS ADDED. SURE MAGBY HATCHED WAY FASTER THAN TOGEPI, BUT THAT REASONING IS BECAUSE I WANTED MAGBY TO HATCH IN THIS CHAPTER. NOW ON ANOTHER NOTE, ASH WILL NOT BE CAPTURING ANY OTHER POKEMON... UNTIL HE CATCHES HIS FIRST ALBINO LEGENDARY POKEMON. I DON'T WANT TO EXPAND ASH'S TEAM TO QUICKLY BEFORE MAKING THE TEAM STRONGER. THERE WILL BE TIME WHEN I DO THIS FOR REASON OF MAKING THE TEAM STRONGER, OR JUST BECAUSE ASH HASN'T FOUND AN ALBINO POKEMON. I WANT TO PORTRAY THAT INDEED ALBINO POKEMON ARE RARE TO FIND. THAT IT CAN'T BE FOUND EVERYWHERE. THESE FIRST 10 POKEMON ASH HAS CAPTURE ARE PRACTICALLY BECAUSE OF LUCK... THERE IS NO OTHER WAY. BUT ASH WILL BE GETTING A STRONG TEAM. ALSO FORGOT TO MENTIONED THAT I AM THINKING OR WRITTING ANOTHER STORY, BUT IS NOT UNTIL I HAVE FINISHED THE FIRST ARC OF THIS STORY. I ALSO HAVE TO REWRITE MY FAIRY TAIL STORY IN WHICH I HAVE TO WRITE IN MY "NEW" WRITTING STYLE SINCE IF I KEEP MY "OLD" WRITTING STYLE IT WOULDN'T MAKE SENSE AT ALL. WHILE I HAVE TO CHANGE EVERYTHING ABOUT IT.**

 **ANYWAYS... THERE IS A QUESTION FOR EVERYONE DOWN BELOW TO HAVE A CHANCE TO EITHER: 1) SUGGEST A STORY [IN WHICH COULD BE THE NEXT STORY OR FUTURE STORY], OR 2) CHOOSE 2 OF ASH'S NEXT POKEMON TO CATCH [THESE POKEMONS MUST BE FROM JOHTO]**

 **WHO IS THE LEGENDARY POKEMON THAT ASH WILL MEET SOON? [HINT: LEGENDARY POKEMON CAN BE FROM KANTO, JOHTO, OR ALOLA]**

 **ANYWAYS... I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW AND FAVORITE. LEAVE YOUR OPINION OF THE CHAPTER IN THE REVIEW SECTION TO HELP THIS STORY. AND I WILL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**

 **Capture 16 - The Legend of the Rainbow Wing**


	18. The Legend of the Rainbow Wing

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK AGAIN WITH A NEW CHAPTER FOR THE STORY. NOW THE PREVIOUS QUESTION I MADE HASN'T BEEN ANSWERED YET, SO ANYONE STILL HAS A CHANCE TO GUESS AND WIN THE CHANCE FOR CHOOSING A NEW STORY, OR TWO POKEMONS FOR ASH. I HAVE TO MAKE SURE THERE AREN'T ANY OTHER POKEMON LEFT FOR ASH TO CAPTURE (THOSE THAT WERE REQUESTED) BUT IF THERE NONE, ASH WILL ONLY CAPTURE ONE MORE POKEMON IN KANTO BEFORE STOPPING ALTOGETHER. OBVIOUSLY UNTIL HE REACHES THE KIGNDOM OF ROTA, WHERE HE WILL CAPTURE LIKE 3 OR 4 POKEMONS AND THE IN JOHTO. I WANT TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER AND UNTIL THE RAINBOW HERO ARC IS OVER, WILL BE HEAVILY INSPIRED BY THE POKEMON THE MOVIE: I CHOOSE YOU! MOVIE. ANYWAYS... LET'S GOOOOO!**

* * *

 **Capture 16 – The Legend of the Rainbow Wing**

 _Ash was sleeping in his bed, having one of his best dreams yet! But a sound from below made him grumbled a bit before closing his eyes once again._

" _Ash, you're still sleeping" His mother, Delia, said while opening the door to his room. She watched as Ash slept of during a school day "Your going to be late to Professor Oak's class" She remarked as she went downstairs once again._

" _Yeah… Class…" Ash muttered in his sleep, before waking up in an instant._

" _Mom! Why didn't you wake me up?!" Ash questioned before trying to rush out of his bed, in which resulted in him meeting the floor with his head._

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 _We can see Professor Oak watering the flowers outside of the school entrance, as Ash rushes towards him._

" _Prof. Oak!" Ash yelled while running towards the older man. The professor just turned around and gave Ash a small smile._

" _Oh… If it isn't Ash" Prof. Oak stopped watering the flowers to give Ash his full attention. Ash was always one of his forgetful students._

" _Am I on time?" Ash said while resting his hands on his knees, trying to regain his breath. Ash had to admit that he was never made for physical training. That is why he always barely managed to pass his Physical Education class._

" _There are 4 students that came up late" Prof. Oak informed Ash, while still giving the young boy a smile. "And you are the last one" Ash then gave out a dejected sighed as he heard what Prof. Oak just said._

* * *

 **Time Skip**

" _Ash, you're late" A female classmate said as Ash sat on his desk. Her face, to Ash, was blurry but he didn't question it. Maybe it was because he was still half asleep._

" _I overslept a bit" Ash said while taking his cap off and putting it on top of his desk._

" _Where's your homework?" A male classmate asked Ash. The boy, same as with the girl had a blurry face, but Ash didn't question it. He was too tired to be questioning everything._

" _Oh, I forgot" Ash said honestly looking a bit depressed. He did his homework, but he left it at his house because of the rush of getting to school, at least before the class started._

" _What were you thinking?" The female classmate asked our hero but he just turned around to face forward and, for what it seemed for the umpteenth time, he sighed. But his depressed look didn't last long because he watched a white silhouette running from the male classmate's desk towards his own desk, before seemingly disappearing._

 _Ash blinked twice. He never has seen something like that before. He looked under his desk to see if it was there, but nothing was under his desk._

" _Ash, what's wrong?" Ash's female classmate asked, slightly preoccupied for her classmate who looked a bit off today._

" _Oh…" Ash said as if trying to convince her, but he was trying to convince himself. "It's nothing"_

" _Your strange today…"Ash's female classmate said, with what sounded with a bit of preoccupation._

* * *

 **Time Skip**

" _Today's topic are Rainbows" The teacher, an older lady, said as every kid payed attention to her… Well, every kid minus Ash. The young boy was looking towards the sky from his desk, in which fortunately was near the glass window._

" _Rainbows are caused by rays of sunlight that move through the atmosphere, when they pass through vapor…" As the teacher explain what was a Rainbow, as could see another silhouette flying through the sky. The flying red/orange silhouette reminded Ash of something, but he couldn't make mind of it from where he has seen this silhouette before._

" _It's light is bent and reflecting causing rays of colors. Kids have you…" Ash clearly heard the class' lecture, but as he concentrated more on the flying silhouette that he could see through his window, the less he hear the class. But it didn't take long before Ash blinked, and replacing the silhouette was an airplane that was passing over the school._

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 _Ash was seen on the roof of the school, seemingly watching the scenario that was Pallet Town from the roof of his school. He was so concentrated that he didn't payed attention to who was also there with him._

" _How long are you going to mope there?" Ash looked to the side too see his two of his classmates with what appeared to be worried faces._

" _Aren't you tired of that view" The female classmate asked Ash._

" _What's on your mind?" The male classmate also asked Ash._

" _Hmm…" Ash hummed a bit, still looking at the two, before turning his head right back at the view of his town. "I wonder what's out there" His answer didn't seem to quell the preoccupied faces of his two friends._

" _Let's see, forest and river, mountains…" The male said as he pointed that out for Ash, who just listened to his classmate, but his face clearly showed that it wasn't the question he was looking for. "Then there's the next City I guess"_

" _And beyond?" Ash questioned again. He did give a small smile at his classmate. He was the smartest one on class, which meant that he knew more than the other students. Ash always had trusted his opinion whether they be related to history or just a conversation they had between classmates._

" _More forests and rivers…" This time his answer falter a bit, as if the boy questioned what was Ash_ really _trying to ask about. "And eventually, you reach the ocean"_

" _And further than that? Ash asked again. Still waiting for the answer that he wanted. Those previous silhouettes have had his mind thinking on overdrive. What were they? Are they real? Why were they so familiar?_

" _I'm sure it's more of the same" This time, his female classmate answered. She was really preoccupied for Ash, although Ash never knew since he wasn't looking at any of his two classmates right now._

" _The thing is…" Ash started talking, intriguing his two classmates. He then face them, with a serious look all over his face. "You never know until you go there yourself" Ash supposedly finished, making his two classmates widen his eyes a bit. Ash decided to look at Pellet Town once again, before admiring the view for a few seconds. "I want to see what's out there… With my own two eyes" Ash finished with a small unnoticeable smile._

" _On a journey?"_

" _Sounds fun!" Ash's male and female classmates said respectively. "Don't have to worry about school or it's hours" The only female of the group said with hopefulness in her voice._

" _You can see a lot of new things and undiscovered places" The male classmate of Ash said with a bit of joy in his talk. Learning about new things was always his motto._

" _And at night, I can look at the stars, and talk with friends whom I travel with…" Ash said, making his friends also look at the scenery that Ash was looking at. "And as long as my friend are with me, I can go anywhere"_

" _Your friend?"_

" _What friend?"_

" _Do you even have to ask?" Ash turn toward his two classmates. "My friend is with me all of the time, always…" Ash then seemingly stopped talking, before his eyes widen a bit._

" _ **Master**_ _"_

 _Ash look down a bit to see the white silhouette for a moment, before it disappeared once more. Ash blinked once. He blinked again. But then his eyes started to watered a bit, as a lone tear fell to the ground, snapping Ash out of his stupor._

" _Ash, you crying." Ash tried to deny it but he couldn't make any words. "Why? What's wrong?" the female classmate of Ash stepped a bit forward, trying to see what was wrong with Ash, but the boy in question just lowered his head a bit, covering his eyes with his cap._

" _What's the problem?" The male classmate of Ash tried asking. The worry in his voice more pronounce than before. They saw as Ash was trying to eliminate the tear with his hand as he was also covering his face with it._

 _Ash cleaned his face and made a smile to try and convince his friends that he was alright, but when he turned towards them, they just disappeared… as if they weren't there to begin with._

" _ **Master**_ _" Ash looked back to see the white silhouette once more. This time, the silhouette could be a bit more recognizable than before, but it then turned blurry as the silhouette started to run the other way._

" _Hey, wait" Ash started to run towards the silhouette, but the nearer he thought he was, the father the silhouette was from him. Ash tried to run faster, but it didn't worked. He notice that the roof he was on, change to a city plaza. Ash ran and ran, but it didn't seemed as he was getting nearer to the silhouette._

" _That's right!" Ash said while running. "We used to do this all the time" He remembered running towards a city with the silhouette, but the memory didn't seem complete, as if something was missing._

" _But, why…" Ash questioned himself, trying to make sense of it all. "Why can't I remember who you are?"_

" _You are my best friend, but…" Ash then noticed that the building were collapsing, breaking the ground at the same time. The silhouette kept going until it felt down into the endless abyss._

" _Don't go!" Ash yelled as he jumped over to some rubble, and then jumped towards the abyss, following the silhouette. Ash finally got close enough to the silhouette that he managed to grab it midfall, as he close his eyes seemingly awaiting the impact of the ground._

* * *

 **Time Skip (Five months later); Celadon Pokémon Center; Human Wing**

Ash woke up, getting to a sitting position. He looked around to see he was in a white room. He also saw a metallic stand holding an IV bagging, in which was half full; a heart monitor; a TV on the upper corner; and an empty chair. He was going to take the IV out of his hand, when the doors opened and Daisy walked with Erika to the room, the Celadon was holding some bags that, if he had to guess, had food.

"Daisy… Erika…" Ash muttered loudly enough for both girls to hear him. His throat hurt, dry from the lack of liquid. Both girls suddenly stopped and turned their faces towards Ash as fast as they could. Daisy started to tear up as she watched the boy she had fallen in love with woke up.

"Ash!" Daisy exclaimed as she walked as fast as she could towards Ash and hugged him as strong as she could, but without hurting him more than he was. She had a lot of time to think about what she was feeling about Ash. The feeling of watching him collapse and fall into a coma, broke her heart into pieces. She had to console the one she would want as a mother-in-law. When the woman came by the next day. She also had to deal with giving Prof. Oak Ash's Poké Balls so that he was able to take care of Ash's Pokémon while Ash was in the coma. She was surprise when even the President of the Pokémon League, Charles Goodshow, came to see the status on Ash.

Daisy realized that Ash, as an Aura Guardian, could die anytime. The enemies that any Aura Guardian would have. Thieves, poachers, saboteurs, and many other people who do bad stuff towards humans and Pokémon. She had realize that she had to tell Ash before anything worse than what had happened to him actually happened.

"Ash I-"

"ASHY!"

The trio turned towards the door and could see a teary eyed Delia Ketchum standing there looking at her son. Ash gave a small smile towards his mother and tried to sit correctly, but the sudden movement managed to hurt Ash in the chest. He was then laid down by Daisy, as Delia came to the medical bed and grabbed Ash's hand.

"My son…I thought… I thought that I lost you…" Ash saw that his mother had been sobbing every time stopped talking. Ash smiled at seeing her cry for him. She was always too caring. He loved that about her.

"Mom… I'm alright, it was just that I used most of my Aura in that fight… I will be alright, I just need rest" Ash tried explaining it to his mother in which just nodded as she just moved his hand close to her face. He knew that all she needed was a reassurance, and she got it.

Delia stood up rubbing the tear out of her face and erasing the damages the tears made with her makeup.

"So…" Ash's mother started saying, a small grin on her face. Ash shivered a bit and that. "Who are these beautiful woman with you?" The comment made both Gym Leaders blush at the question. Delia grin widen a bit, enough for Ash to fear for what she may say. "Are they perhaps your girlfriends, Ash? I never thought you to be a player" His mother's teasing tone could be heard.

…

…

…

Smoke came out of Daisy and Erika's head as the blush deepen in color. Ash just let out a 'Mom!', embarrassed about what his mother just said.

"They are?" Delia asked, trying to lure his son into saying something. She definitely approved of both girls. They have been with him during the five month of his coma. She thanked them deeply for everything. Obviously she knows who they are, but she just wanted to rile up her son a bit. To see what was the real relationship between them. "If so… then I approve of them"

Daisy took a couple of minutes to process that last bit of information. She was to shocked about the earlier comment, that she barely registered the last one. But she did… and she couldn't be happier! Ash's mother approved of a relationship between herself, Daisy, and her son.

Erika on the other hand, clearly heard what the matriarch of the Ketchum family was insinuating, and couldn't help but blush harder than ever. She had to admit that Ash was a handsome teenage boy, but she barely even knew him. It's true though that she may have developed a hero's crush on him, but if she wanted to really get to know the boy, she wanted to get to know him first, not because of a simple girl crushes on hero kind of scenario.

"Ms. Ketchum…"

"Please, just call me Delia!" The mother smiled as she looked at Daisy.

"Delia… Now that you are here, I wanted to tell Ash something" Daisy stated. "Maybe what am I about to say would have been better with just the two of us, but I think you should know now than to wait until a few minutes or maybe hours later" Daisy finished, making the matriarch of the Ketchum nod. The mother stepped away, giving the blonde haired girl her space with the brunette boy.

"Ash… I don't know an easier way to say what I want to say" Daisy started. Ash was paying close attention to whatever Daisy may say. "Ever since I saw you back at the Gym… It was very special to me" Daisy said while wiping some tears of her face. "But as I got to know the real you, every moment was a special moment. Just to stay right here besides you, alive and well, is a very special moment for me" Ash moved his hand to wipe some tear that Daisy, herself, didn't wiped away. This made her giggle a bit. "I… I just want to let you know that I love you" Those three ending words made Ash freeze in shock.

"Daisy I-"

"Please… Your mother even approved just now…" Daisy waited for Ash to do something… anything! When she move to look at him, it took her by surprise when he moved her head and managed to give her a soft kiss on her lips.

"I.. I may not know anything about having a relationship, but… if you are willing to start one with me… I hope I am able to be what you want me to be" Ash said with a small smile, making Daisy cry even harder before she hugged him.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before they separated from each other. Ash then tried to stand up, with a bit of help from Daisy, and looked at Erika. He could see the semi-jealous look that the Celadon Gym Leader gave Daisy, but he ignored it for the moment.

"Erika, thank you for the hospitality that you have given us here in your city"

"It's alright. It was the minimum I could do for helping out in what had happened. You deserved much more than staying here… Why don't we head to the lobby of the Pokémon Center and you could order something to eat. Nurse Joy stated that you were free to be around the Center, but unable to leave it until she does a final checkup" Erika stated making the three people left nod in acceptance.

Erika and Daisy helped Ash get up from the bed and with Delia's help, they managed to drag Ash to the bathroom to change out of the hospital gown and into his own personal clothes. When Ash saw the interior of his jacket, he managed to see a flower like medal that had eight petals of different colors.

The Aura Guardian smiled as he looked at his forth Gym Badge. But his smile didn't last, because when he was about to see the Rainbow Wing… it didn't looked like how it did before. It was discolored, the tip was as black as the night and as it got closer to the end it became more clear, but it had a gray looking color. What it mad the boy even sadder was that instead of the vibrant look it had when he firstly got the Rainbow Wing, it now had a sort of dark aura surrounding the wing.

Ash didn't noticed that when he exited the bathroom, Mr. Goodshow was also present in the room and saw the discolored Rainbow Wing and couldn't help but gasp.

Everyone turned to the President, as the old man got near Ash. The boy looked at Goodshow with a slight smile on him, making those that were looking see that the wing was trying to turn back to normal.

"Ash, is that what I think it is? A Rainbow Wing from Ho-Oh himself?!" This made everyone present gasp in shock as Ash only nodded.

"Yeah… But I don't know why it looks like this. Before the battle, it was as vibrant as ever" Ash looked towards the wing, the blackness not changing.

"Maybe I may be of help"

* * *

 **Time Skip; Celadon Pokémon Centers's Library**

"There is a legend about the Rainbow Wing… and the Rainbow Hero" Charles said making Ash, Delia, Erika and Daisy interested in the story. "It is said that whoever is given a Rainbow Wing by Ho-Oh himself, it will become the Rainbow Hero. That person with the wing will be able to find Ho-Oh if the legendary Pokémon so desires. But a trial the hero must face, because darkness faces the Hero each time before being able to even reach the place Ho-Oh looks after" The president of the Pokémon League explained as they traveled through many books. Charles grabbed a very looking old book, and opened it.

"It is said that every location for each Rainbow Hero is the same. But it really hasn't been confirmed yet. Historians speculate that the location must be in the peak of the Raizen Mountain Range that it's a bit to the center of Kanto, near Celadon" Charles explained before he coughed a bit into his hand before turning the page.

"'From high above, Ho-Oh has watched over monuments from people and Pokémon and they received a peaceful energy that gave them strength'" Charles stated as he once again turned the page. "'However, the heart of evil stole their strength. When the Rainbow Wing touches the heart of Evil it's color will vanish'. To me is unclear why the Rainbow Wing remained without the color it is supposed to have, but have an theory… if you all are willing to hear" Charles closed the book and put it back where it was before sitting on a nearby chair.

"I think the Rainbow Wing stayed in his… let's say 'Vanished' stage, because of the fight Ash and the members of Team Rocket had 5 months ago" Everyone nodded. Ash didn't freak out because he already did when they were walking towards the library. "The anger Ash must have felt towards these people must have made the luminescent look the wing always had to disappear" Charles explained, making everyone nod once more.

"Maybe… Maybe I could go to the Mount Tensei. That is the highest mountain in the Raizen range right? Maybe there are some answers there" Ash stated making everyone nod

"Ashy, don't forget to call Prof. Oak for your Pokémons. We had to give them to him since you were unable to feed them while in the coma" His mother stated making Ash nod.

* * *

 **Time Skip; Celadon Pokémon Center's Entrance**

Ash had gotten his Pokémon, bid farewell to both his mother and Mr. Goodshow, and was about to head on towards Mount Tensei with his girlfriend, Daisy, when he saw Erika walking as fast as she could towards them.

"Erika?" Daisy stated as Erika finally caught up to them. "What are you doing here?"

"Well… You see…" Erika tried to explain how she always wanted to go on an adventure. But words wouldn't come out. "I… I've always wanted to venture and find new places… In the past 5 months I was thinking over whether I should go on this adventure and become stronger" Erika was getting no where with this, but to Ash and Daisy… It was understandable.

"So I left my best pupil in charge on the Gym while I take a journey to make myself stronger and a more capable battler. I know I'm good since I'm a leader, but I know I can become stronger!" Now it made a bit more sense. "So please, let me join you towards Mount Tensei!" Erika made a slight bow towards Ash and Daisy.

"Sure!" Both Ash and Daisy said at the same time, making Erika look at them with a twinkle in her eyes. She grabbed the new pair and hugged them as strong as she could, in which really wasn't that strong to start with. But the hug was enjoyed either way.

"Thank you…" Erika smiled before the team made out of three people now, made their way towards Mount Tensei!

* * *

 **A/N: CONGRATULATIONS TO ASH AND DAISY! OUR FIRST GIRL JOINS THE HAREM! REMEMBER THAT THIS STORY IS A HAREM BECAUSE OF THE POLL I HAD MADE. AND WE SEE THAT ERIKA WANTS TO JOIN IN! BUT WILL SHE? THINGS MUST BE DONE IF WE WANT THIS TO HEPPEN, BUT FOR NOW... ASH WILL BE STARTING HIS JOURNEY TOWARDS TENSEI MOUNTAIN. I ALSO CHANGED THINGS A BIT. AS IF LETTING THE RAINBOW WING STAY IN ITS VANISHED STATE, AS I DUBBED IT MYSELF. I WANTED TO MAKE AN EXCUSE TO REALLY MAKE THEM GO TOWARDS THE MOUNTAIN WITHOUT ADDING ANY CHARACTER FROM THE MOVIE TO THE CANON OF MY STORY. YOU COULD ACTUALLY NOTICE VERITY AND SORREL IN THE DREAM, JUST AS IN THE MOVIE. BUT THEY WILL NOT BE APPEARING IN MY STORY... WELL MAYBE VERITY BECAUSE SHE WAS HEAVELY IMPLIED THAT SHE IS CYNTHIA'S DAUGHTER, BUT THAT IS IF YOU GUYS WANT HER TO JOIN THE STORY. ANYWAYS, READ PREVIOUS CHAPTER FOR THE QUESTION THAT I HAD ASKED. ALTHOUGH I THINK THAT WITH THE CHAPTER'S TITLE, YOU GUYS COULD AT LEAST ELIMINATE QUITE A BIT OF THEM. ANYWAYS, DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW AND FAVORITE IF YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THE STORY. LEAVING A REVIEW WILL MOTIVATE ME TO KEEP ON GOING, AND ANY KIND OF COMMENT MAY BE HELPFUL TOWARDS IMPROVING THE STORY (FLAMES WILL BE READ, BUT IGNORED AS A WHOLE. I WILL NOT CHANGE THE ENTIRETY OF MY STORY BECAUSE OF A FLAME. A CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM IS VERY MUCH ALLOWED AND WILL BE READ AND ANALIZED. IF I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU MEANT I WILL BE CONTACTING YOU THOUGH A PM SO THAT YOU MAY CLARIFY YOURSLF). ANYWAYS... I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT AND SEE YOU ON THE NEXT ONE!**

 **EDIT: JUST REALIZED THAT IT WAS IMPLIED THAT VERITY WAS CYNTHIA'S DAUGHTER... NOT HER YOUNGER SISTER... MAYBE VERITY IS HER SISTER, BUT IN BULBAPEDIA IT SAYS THAT VERITY IS THE DAUGHTER OF THE SINNOH CHAPION. AND A PICTURE IS SHOWN THAT IS A WOMAN...**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**

 **Capture 17 - The Guardians**


	19. The Guardians

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK WITH THE THIRD TO LAST EPISODE OF HO-OH'S ARC! IT BEEN EXITING TRYING TO MIX ANIME + MOVIE + MY OWN IDEAS, BUT IT WAS A GREAT ADVENTURE! NOW... I WANT TO SAY THAT NO ONE ACTUALLY GUESSED THE QUESTION I ASKED IN THE PREVIOUS TWO CHAPTERS. I WAS CONSIDERING IN MAKING A FILLER CHAPTER TO GIVE YOU GUYS ANOTHER CHANCE WHEN I GET A PHONE CALL FROM ONE OF MY FRIENDS WHO ACTUALLY READ MY STORY AND TOLD ME STRAIGHT UP THE ANSWER I WAS SEEKING FOR. I WAS SURPRISED THAT MY FRIEND ACTUALLY WAS READING MY STORY, BUT I DIDN'T LET IT GET ME TO MUCH AND QUICKLY ASKED FOR WHAT HE/SHE WANTED. MY FRIEND TLD ME THE TWO POKEMONS HE/SHE WANTED AND I HAVE ALREADY TAKEN NOTES OF IT. I ALSO WANT TO NOTIFY, BEFORE THE CHAPTER BEGINS, THAT I WILL NOT BE UPLOADING FOR ABOUT 3 WEEKS OR SO... MAYBE I WILL UPDATE SOONER, BUT I WANT FOR THESE TWO CHAPTERS THAT ARE LEFT FOR THIS ARC TO BE MORE INFORMATIVE AND TO OPEN UP OUR NEXT ARC, IN WHICH I WILL PROVIDED A PREVIEW OF AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. THERE IS ALSO ANOTHER REASON AS TO WHY I WILL NOT BE UPLOADING IN 3 WEEKS AND IS BECAUSE I AM ACTUALLY PAINTING THE POKEMONS IN THEIR ALBINO LOOK. I WILL PROVIDE MORE INFORMATION AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. ANYWAYS... LET'S GOOOOO!**

 **KOBALT = RIOLU**

 **KENNETH = CHARIZARD**

* * *

 **Capture 17 – The Guardians**

It was night, and by then our group had already made camp. Daisy and Erika were already sleeping, but Ash was looking at the faded Rainbow Wing with a frown on his face. He couldn't think of the why the wing that Ho-Oh 'gave' him would turn so obscured. Out of nowhere, one of Ash's Poké Ball opened on its own. Out of the Poké Ball came Kobalt, in which was very preoccupied for his trainer.

" **Master… Are you alright?** " Kobalt asked making Ash look at him for the moment, before looking towards the star filled sky. Ash also pocketed the Vanished Wing, guarding it from anyone that may try to steal it.

"…I don't know" Ash said while trying to figure things out. Ever since he noticed that the Rainbow Wing turned into the Vanished Wing, it has been a roller-coaster of emotions for the young Aura Guardian.

Why did the Rainbow Wing's color faded into gray?

Why were problems constantly following him to wherever he might go?

Would he be able to really achieve what he wants? To be a Pokémon Master?

Ash was filled with uncertainty and doubt, he hasn't even trained his Pokémons like he always did. Ash's response to it was 'you guys have a free day… Enjoy it' but that really didn't satisfied his Pokémon's worries.

"… **Maybe you are taking every fault and holding it over your shoulder?** " Kobalt said making his master flinch a bit. " **Your purpose as an Aura Guardian is not that you must be able to save or protect everyone… Is to be able to save or protect the majority. Maybe right now, there is a Pokémon being harmed by their trainer or a human being used as an experiment but right now… You must worry about yourself. If you are not able to see what is in front of you, how are you able to help the ones that are closest to you?** " Kobalt said while following Ash's motion and looked into the sky.

Ash lowered his gaze towards his Riolu and couldn't help but let a small smile… before Ash petted Kobalt's head a bit. Kobalt automatically lowered his head to receive the head pat. His eyes were closed as he fully enjoyed the pat that was given by Ash. When suddenly it stopped as Ash stood up, looking across the lake they were both sitting on.

On the other side stood a magnificent Pokémon. The Pokémon is a slim, quadruped, blue, mammalian Pokémon with white, diamond-shaped markings which shone with the moon's light. Its face and underside are white as well. The Pokémon has a thick, purple mane, in which was flowing like the wing, that resembles the aurora borealis and two white, streamer-like tails that were waving forward. It has a long, white snout. The Pokémon has a large, hexagonal, cerulean blue crest on its forehead that resembles the antlers of a Qilin with two prongs on either side of the base. It has red eyes, a small tuft of fur under its chin, and small paws with white paw pads. This is Suicune, the Aurora Pokémon.

Ash and Kobalt stood still, looking at the glory that Suicune manifested just by being there. But then Suicune started to walk on the water, heading towards their direction. Suicune's elegant and delicate walking, made Ash and Kobalt sweat a bit. And it was not until Suicune arrived in front of them, that something happened.

" **So you are father's chosen…** " Suicune's feminine voice was heard making the pair of human and Pokémon take a step back. But they clearly heard what the Legendary Pokémon said.

"Chosen…" Ash questioned. He didn't get what Suicune was talking about. But it seems that whatever Suicune said was important since Kobalt froze up entirely.

" **It doesn't matter right now** " Suicune said while walking in circles around both Ash and Kobalt. " **Soon enough... The created one will show itself to you. Whether you do what you were meant to do, or do something else entirely… It will decided whether you live or die** " This made both Ash and Kobalt freeze in fear. " **Remember this father's chosen… Because it will mean if you are to become something greater that what destiny has chosen for you to be** " With that said, Suicune jumped and landed on the patch of grass he was earlier.

Suicune looked back towards Ash and Kobalt, and gave an unnoticeable smile. Father had already told everyone what will happen, but Suicune wanted to make Ash's doubt increase to see if his decision really shows Ash's he knew that he and other legendaries will be receiving changes in appearance, but this wasn't the moment to actually say those things. And then, Suicune ran on water toward the horizon.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

Ash had told Daisy and Erika about encountering Suicune, but he didn't told them about what the Legendary Pokémon told him. Erika couldn't help but sweat drop when Daisy was constantly shaking Ash, in which had swirly eyes, claiming him about not waking her up to see the a Water-Type Legendary Pokémon.

After the not so brief discussion between the pair of boyfriend and girlfriend, the trio kept walking towards the mountains they were told that was the location of the Raizen Mountain Range.

As they walked through a multiple pine trees, they managed to see a small clearing, but what surprised them more was the Pokémon that was seemingly waiting for them.

The Pokémon is a massive, leonine quadruped with some mastiff qualities. It is covered in brown fur and a long, light gray cloud of smoke for a mane running along its entire back seemingly disappearing as it reach the end of the mane. It has gray plates on either side of the mane and a plate beneath the cream belly fur on its chest. Entei has gray paws with brown pads and black cuff-like bands on its legs in which glistened with the sunlight. Its main faceplate is red and shaped like fins or a six-sided star. A gray plate, resembling a horseshoe mustache, covers its muzzle. Both faceplates gave a bright but short shine when the sunlight was reflected on them. It also has a yellow crest with three sloped points on its forehead and red eyes. This is Entei, the Volcano Pokémon.

The trio stood there amazed looking at the Legendary Pokémon. Entei's eye were directed towards Ash. The gaze measuring the young Aura Guardian to see if it could do what his father told everyone.

"… **It seems that you are everything father told us** " Entei said making Ash's eyes widen up. But those weren't the only pair of eyes that were widen in surprise.

"Y-You… can talk?!" Daisy and Erika practically said in unison. It felt weird to be able to understand what a Pokémon was saying. They couldn't understand how Ash could adapt to it so easily.

" **Of course I can talk!** " Entei practically roared, making the girls of the group shriek in fear. The two girls went to cover themselves behind Ash, as they could hear Entei's low growl. " **Just because you can't understand most Pokémons doesn't mean we can't talk. Only Legendary Pokémons like me are able to communicate with other humans normally** " Entei clarified as the two fear stricken girls could only nod in response. The Volcano Pokémon then looked towards Ash.

" **Father's chosen…** " Ash looked at him, while the two girls were confused with the title given to Ash. " **I want to see if you are really able to face the obstacle that you must face in order to proceed in your chosen path. Whether I deem you worthy or not, will not matter now… but in a distant but close future** " The small contradiction made Ash almost fall on the ground twitching, but his only reaction was a twitching eye.

"Are… Are you sure you want to face me in a Pokémon battle? I mean no disrespect but wouldn't we be an easy fight for you? Wouldn't you want to face tougher opponents?" Ash questioned, slightly confused as the why of this challenge.

Deem him worthy? Worthy of what?

" **That matter's not at the moment** " Entei's roar stopped Ash's thoughts from running wild. " **Send in your best Pokémon you have! Let the battle begin!** " Entei then, without warning, sent a **Flamethrower** towards the group. Before Ash could even decide in which Pokémon to send out, one of his Poké Balls opened up and stood in front of the flame.

After the flames were out, Kenneth was seen snarling at the Volcano Pokémon.

" **I don't care if you are a Legendary Pokémon… You tried to harm my boss! You will pay for your disrespect!** " Kenneth said as he flapped his wings and rushed towards the lion-like Pokémon. Before Entei could register it, a strong **Dragon Claw** to the maw sending the Legendary Pokémon to the skies. Without order, Ash's Charizard followed Entei and grabbed Entei's body with both his hand. Entei looked at Kenneth, and could only see the smirk that the Charizard had on his face.

" **What are you-** "

" **Shut up!** " Kenneth said before falling towards the ground with Entei in hand. Before reaching the ground below, Kenneth charged up his tail with a bluish-purple aura and slammed his tail to Entei's backside enhancing the strength of the **Seismic Toss** he just did with his **Dragon Tail**.

A big smoke cloud covered the area as Kenneth lowered himself and landed with a loud stomp. It didn't take long for Entei to strike Kenneth, as the Volcano Pokémon. Entei did a hard double stomp into the ground making it shake, using the move **Bulldoze**. Entei saw that Kenneth slowly flapped his wings to float a bit over the ground. The Charizard didn't know that he just fell for the bait. Entei rushed at the Charizard, both his faceplates gained metallic shine to them, and headbutted Kenneth into the ground.

Kenneth growled in anger as his opponent had his paws on his chest. Entei gave a visible smirk to Kenneth, which made him even angrier. It didn't take long however when Entei had to move to a different place, since a bluish-purple beam came out of Kenneth's mouth.

Kenneth stood once again, smoke going out of his mouth. Releasing the remaining energy that came with the **Dragon Pulse** he just made. It didn't take long before both titans clashed once again.

Ash, Daisy and Erika were seeing the battle, and couldn't help but be impressed by it. Sure it was dangerous to be so near to a battle that if near a city it could cause many collateral damage, but then they wouldn't be able to witness such greatness from both Fire-Type Pokémons.

Ash was still confused with everything. The Vanished Wing. Suicune's warnings. Entei's declaration. His path. Ash was questioning everything, but before he could continue with those kind of thoughts, Daisy's hand was on his shoulder, massaging it in a soothing manner. Erika looked a bit sad not being able to be the one to soothe Ash down, but held in those emotions from appearing on her face.

"Everything will be alright… You, Erika, Kenneth… Me… Everyone will be alright" Ash gave her a smile. He hasn't really felt truly relaxed since before all of this problem with the now Vanished Wing started. Unknown to him and the girls, the Vanished Wing turned into the Rainbow Wing for a couple of seconds before it turned back to its faded form.

Entei, in which was preparing to match Kenneth's **Flamethrower** , felt the energy that the Rainbow Wing emitted and failed to finish the move.

" **Stay down!** " The stream of flames were released from Kenneth's mouth and headed towards Entei's location. It then collided with the Legendary Pokémon, and a massive flare covered the area Entei just stood on, while the Volcano Pokémon was sent flying towards a gigantic boulder. Entei managed to not crash into the boulder, but was heavily damaged by the friction that he force himself to do to stop from colliding with the boulder.

Before Charizard could make another move on Entei, the Volcano Pokémon roared. The roar created a small sound wave, in which moved the air.

" **The battle is over…** " Entei panted a bit, before falling on two knees. " **I have felt it… You… Father's Chosen… You are still worthy, and I deem you worthy** " Entei said before recuperating his footing back and rushing out of the now destroyed clearing.

" **Huh… Good fight…** " Kenneth then fell to the floor with swirly eyes. Exhaustion of over using most of his moves against Entei. Ash sighed as he recalled Kenneth back into his Poké Ball, and looked towards the path Entei went too. He wanted to follow him to answer some question, but he knew that he wouldn't even be able to find Entei, if he didn't want to be found.

"So…" Ash looked behind to see Daisy and Erika. "Where now Ash?" Erika asked. She clearly loved nature, but it didn't meant she wanted to be sleeping in nature for the following months or so.

"Now? We keep going towards the mountains" Ash started saying as he looked towards the nearest mountains in the area. "We can try and find a cave and see if we can sleep there, before we continue tomorrow on the journey to Mount Tensei" Ash finished as the trio headed towards the mountains.

* * *

 **Time Skip; Next Day; Near Mount Tensei**

Ash and company had climbed a bit thus far and were actually reaching the place they were meant to be on. Something important that Ash found out, was that the now Rainbow Wing changed from its 'Brilliant Form' to the 'Faded Form' if Ash had negative emotions, but if he has positive emotions the 'Faded Form' of the wing changes to the 'Brilliant Form'.

The discovery was found when Daisy kissed Ash before falling asleep. The emotion of love managed to bring a huge amount of positive emotions from Ash that made the Rainbow Wing shine through Ash's jacket. It was a huge relief to see the Rainbow Wing in its full glory. But it brought a new question into mind.

Why didn't it changed back into the 'Brilliant Form' when Daisy kissed him back in the hospital?

The question wasn't answered by neither of them, but they held it back for the moment since they were getting closer to the peak. But before they could even continue walking towards the peak of the mountain, on a higher mountain stood a Pokémon staring right at Ash.

The Pokémon is a quadruped, yellow, tiger-like Pokémon with black stripes and a white underside. It has a thin, light blue tail with sharp angles and a spark-shaped formation at the end. Most of its face consists of thick, white fur and shorter yellow fur around its red eyes. The Pokémon's muzzle is a light blue "X" and it has a black faceplate with two bumps that covers its forehead, nose, and ears. It has two long fangs that make its appearance similar to the saber-toothed cat. Its large claws each converge to form a single point and never retract. Extra fur hangs off its body in front of its thighs. It also has a mane across its back that resembles dull purple rain clouds moving with the wind. This is Raikou, the Thunder Pokémon.

Raikou stared right at Ash as if looking straight at his soul, but then thunder started to fall from the sky and struck near Raikou.

" **Father's chosen… Your fate will be decided upon your actions in Mount Raizen. Whether or not you have to face the one shrouded in darkness is up to your choices** " Raikou said before letting out a huge roar that summoned a huge thunderbolt struck the area, blinding the group. Before they know it, Raikou was gone.

"I'm very confused and preoccupied now…" Erika said getting Ash and Daisy's attention. "Ash meets three Legendary Pokémon, in which all of them are tied to Ho-Oh. Each of them came with a warning about Ash's fate, destiny, and actions…" Erika's worries suddenly went to Daisy as she started to tremble a bit.

"Ashy…" Ash looked at Daisy. She was starting to call him that way thanks to the relationship they currently had with each other. "Promise me… Whatever happens… You will come back to me" Daisy said through tear as she couldn't contain it in.

Daisy loved romance books and TV shows. But actually experiencing the cliché scenario where the main protagonist had to face a difficult challenge and may or may not come back… It hurt more than what those books and TV shows had described.

"I promised Daisy" Ash cupped her cheek and softly move his thumb to caress her a bit, trying to calm her down a bit.

Erika looked at both of her companions and couldn't help but look away with a twitching eye. She knew that she was falling in love with Ash thanks to what he did to protect her city, her citizens and herself, but she knew that it was impossible for Ash to have a relationship with him since he was Daisy's boyfriend. She knew this, but her feelings wouldn't dare to move from him and into another person. She sighed as she started walking towards the peak, being followed by Ash and Daisy.

* * *

 **A/N: THE ANSWER WAS SUICUNE ALL ALONG! I EVEN TOLD EVERYONE THAT THE ANSWER LIED WITH THE 20TH MOVIE, BUT ALL I SAW WAS MARSHADOW. I KNOW THAT HE IS PRACTICALLY THE LEGEND PUT ON SPOTLIGHT BECAUSE IT WAS HIS FIRST APPEARANCE, BUT ASH AND MARSHADOW NEVER REALLY SAW EACH OTHER UNTIL THE FIGHT AT THE PEAK. NOW I DIDN'T INCLUDE BONJI, BECAUSE I FEEL IT UNNECESSARY FOR HIM TO BE THERE. ALSO I HAVE SOMETHING PLANNED FOR HOW THE BATTLE WILL START AND THE WHY AS WELL, BUT THAT IS NOT THE CASE RIGHT NOW... EVERYONE WILL SEE WHEN THE CHAPTER COMES.**

 **NOW... I HAVE RECEENTLY WAS MADE AWARE OF AN APPLICATION TO DRAW ON THE PHONE (IT CAN ALSO BE DOWNLOADED TO PC) CALLED AUTODESK SKETCHBOOK. IT IS A REALLY GREAT PROGRAM TO DRAW AND PAINT DIGITALLY, AND I REALLY RECCOMEND IT. IN ANY CASE I HAVE BEEN 'PLAYING' AROUND WITH IT AND I STARTED TO PAINT ASH'S POKEMONS (THE ONES FROM THIS STORY) AS HOW THEY WILL LOOK. I KNOW THAT I HAVE ALSO PROVIDED PICTURE OF HOW THEY LOOK IN MY ACCOUNT ON WATTPAD IN MY STORY THERE. (PRACTICALLY IS THE SAME STORY BUT WITH PICTURE AS TO HOW THE POKEMON AND PERSON LOOKS). NOW, I WAS THINKING ABOUT POSTING THE PICTURE IN MY FACEBOOK PAGE, TO BE ABLE TO PROVIDE YOU GUYS WITH A BETTER PICTURE. I WILL BE ALSO POSTING INFORMATION ABOUT THE POKEMON, BUT IT WILL NOT BE AS DETAILED AS THE 'FILLER' CHAPTERS ARE HERE. MOSTLY WILL BE APPROXIMATE DATE OF BIRTH, LIKES, DISLIKES, NAME, SPECIE, ECT. BE SURE TO CHECK RIGHT AFTER THIS CHAPTER SINCE I WILL BE UPLOADING KOBALT'S APPEARANCE VERY SOON. I WILL ALSO BE POSTING HOW KOBALT WILL LOOK AS A LUCARIO AND AS MEGA LUCARIO. I WANT TO SAY IT NOW, BUT THE SHADOWING IN THE PICTURES ARE NOT THE BEST OUT THERE AS THEIR ARE BETTER ARTIST THAN I AM, BUT I AM MAKING MY BEST TO BE ABLE TO PROVIDE YOU WITH A PICTURE OF ASH'S POKEMON.**

 **ANYWAYS... I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. FOLLOW AND FAVORITE IF YOU ENJOY MY CONTENT AND THIS STORY. LEAVE YOUR REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR OF THE STORY, IT HELP TO MOTIVATE ME A LOT. AND I WILL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**

 **Capture 18 - Revelations from the Shadows**

…

…

…

 **I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant, it is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are.**


End file.
